Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold Year 2
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Continueation of year 1
1. Sunday

Sunday

"Oi! Luke blow the horn!" Clare yelled at her captain.

"What why?" He called from the helm.

"So everyone can come down and say hi...I might just get rid of my bad mood because of it." Clare called back.

"Okay!" He replied and sounded the horn twice. Clare had covered her ears and watched as the S.S Linebeck got closer and closer to the dock. Anni was already running down from the Inn, her chestnut coloured hair pulled back in a tight braid and her emerald green skirt held in one hand so she wouldn't trip.

"Auntie Clare! Uncle Linebeck!" She called.

"Anni!" Clare called and held her arms open as Luke lowered the bridge. The smaller girl threw herself into her aunts arms.

"Oh I missed you so much..." The tiny girl whispered.

"And I missed you to Anni..." The ninja said as she hugged the tiny woman to herself. The brunette was a little heavier than the ninja remembered.

"Welcome home..." She replied as she buried her face in her aunt's shoulder.

"Good to be home..." Clare said as she stood, with a little help from Luke.

"Uncle Luke..." Anni whispered and switched from Clare to Luke. And that's when Link came running at the ninja, tackling her over the railing of the ship and into the water below.

"Oh Goddesses..." Anni whispered as she covered her eyes. Clare and Link surfaced and she sighed heavily.

"Hello Link...Did you have to tackle me into the water..." She asked as she swam to the shore, where she was tackled by six men when she was waist deep in the water.

"Oh sweet Holy Trinity..." Anni whimpered as she hid her face in Luke's black coat. The water began to bubble and the pirates scattered as Clare surfaced and glared at the beach.

"Auntie Clare, are you alright?" Anni asked her voice a little shaky.

"No...I'm going to the Inn..." The ninja said as she walked up to the Inn and tripped on nothing before growling. She stormed to the Inn after picking herself up off the ground. Anni glanced between her Uncle and her adopted Aunt and then took off after Clare with a worried expression gracing her fair features.

"What's up with Clare? Usually she would just laugh and splash me..." Link asked as he hauled himself out of the bay.

"Clare's been having a bad day..." he winced as the door of the Inn snapped shut. Clare was sitting at her spot, her arms were crossed and resting on the table and she had her head in the crock of her arms, glaring at a random spot on the wall.

"Auntie Clare are you alright?" Anni asked, her voice quiet as she walked over to her Aunt.

"No. Just this morning, I stubbed my foot, burned my hand, tripped on the stairs, I've got a head ache and don't tell Link this, but Jolene scratched my ankle...I've been having a bad week." The ninja said and stopped her glaring.

"Oh Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered and wrapped her arms around the ninja's shoulders.

"Just a bad week..." Clare said and let her head drop she she was resting her forehead on the table.

"Do you want a cup of tea or something?" Anni asked, her voice still quiet.

"No but a banana muffin would do." Clare said as she sat up and smiled at the girl.

"Okay..." Anni replied with a soft smiled on her face.

"Just don't tell Link about the ankle alright...I don't need him hounding me..." Clare said as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Mhmm..." Anni replied with nod as she disappeared into the kitchen, a slight tremble running across her shoulders that Clare didn't catch. Luke came in with the others and sat next to Clare, who slumped down again. Anni came back and placed a single muffin on the table in front of Clare as she skirted around Link. Clare ate the muffin slowly, savouring the taste she missed and she sighed happily but winced when her ankle started to throb.

"Maybe getting tackled into the bay was a bad idea..." Clare said. Anni giggled lightly and beckoned for Clare to follow her once more passing Link at a considerable distance. Clare caught it that time but made no motion of asking the girl, just followed her with a slight limp in her step, Link caught the limp. Anni tossed him the iciest glare when he opened his mouth and took her Aunt's wrist and gently led her into the bathroom. Clare caught that also but she still kept her mouth shut as she followed her niece. Anni gently made Clare sit on the edge of the bathtub as she fished the first aid kit out from under the sink.

"So...what have you guys been up to since we left?" Clare asked as she rolled her shoulders.

"N-nothing much...w-we added a f-few more room onto the I-Inn...we lost A-Auntie Shiloh a f-few months ago..." Anni answered as she sat on the floor next to Clare and pulled out the peroxide.

"Hmm...Sorry to hear that...you should tell your Uncle when you're done with this..." Clare said as she slouched forwards.

"Y-Yeah..." Anni replied not meeting her Aunt's eyes like she normally would as she bandaged Clare's ankle.

"I'll be here if you need to talk about anything else..." Clare said when Anni finished her ankle.

"Okay..." Anni replied as she darted out the door and around Link as he came to check on them.

"How long has she been acting like that?" Clare asked as she stood.

"Couple weeks...every time I try to ask her what's wrong she just backs away from me and runs off saying something about laundry or a meal...and she's up every morning at five..." Link replied as he offered a hand to the ninja. Clare put her hand in his and thought for a second before she shook her head.

"Hmmm...let's just go back out there and see where it goes..." She told him.

"She's starting to worry me, I can't even touch her...but let's go with your plan." He said as he helped Clare back into the hall.

"Come on Link, I don't need help walking...It's just a scratch." Clare said as she pushed him against the wall and walked down the hall.

"Ow Clare that hurt..." he whined rubbing his shoulder.

"Is it just me or did Link just whine. I think you've been hanging around Linebeck too long since his pansyness rubbed off on you." Clare said over her shoulder giving him a teasing smirk.

"I resent that!" Luke called from the other room.

"Resented!" Clare corrected him. Link blinked, "Resented...?"

"I'm not a pansy anymore!" Luke replied before grumbling about a lack of back up.

"That's why I said Resented, past tense Hun...guess you don't pay attention to me....oh I feel so loved." Clare said as she took a page from his book and placed her hand over her heart with a hurt expression on her face. Luke sighed and got up. He walked over to her and looped his arms around her waist.

"You know I love you Clare..." He whispered. Behind the ninja Link frowned and glanced into the kitchen where Anni had her back to him as she washed the dishes. Clare nuzzled his cheek with her own and looked over at Anni while doing so. Link sighed, shook his head and passed the couple before disappearing out the front door. Clare eyed him then Anni then the closed door.

"Something's not right here, I can see it and feel it." Luke whispered as he released the ninja.

"Yeah me too...Anni's hiding something...and Link had no idea what it is...but it's something to do with him..."Clare whispered as she eyed her niece.

"She'll talk Clare but only to you...give it a shot, take her for a walk, that's what I did when she was younger. It usually works." Luke said as he went after Link.

"Anni!" Clare called as she went over to the high sage. The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin dropping a plate in the process.

"Yes..." Her voice unnaturally quiet.

"Let's go for a walk...now." Clare said and grabbed the younger woman's hand and led her out the door. Anni was tense and jumpy as she followed her Aunt outside. Clare led her away and kept her senses on high alert, along with her body and magic. She walked until they were deep in the forest before turning to look at the woman behind her. Anni was staring at her feet wringing her hands uneasily. All in all, she'd only seem her this nervous once and her life was in danger that time.

"Anni what's wrong...?" Clare asked as she hugged the girl gently.

"Me and Link have a really big problem..." Anni replied so quietly Clare nearly missed it.

"How big?" Clare asked as she kept hugging the younger woman.

"Huge..." Anni replied her voice cracking terribly.

"You're not...are you?" Clare asked. Anni nodded, she was now trembling badly and had taken the skin off the back of her hand.

"Well," Clare said grabbing Anni's hands, "We're just going to have to get you to married soon then hmm?" Anni nodded again apparently not trusting her voice.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright...as long as Linebeck doesn't find out, we should be fine...actually Link should be fine..." Clare said as she hugged the girl. Anni nodded again and swallowed hard.

"Does Link know?" Clare questioned her.

"No..." She whispered.

"Then you'll tell him when you're ready...okay?" Clare asked as she stroked the girl's hair. Anni nodded.

"I'm going to have to tell him soon..."

"Sooo....how far along are you?" The ninja asked as she started to lead the girl back to the Inn.

"Three months give or take a couple weeks..." Anni answered still trembling badly, if it got any worse her knees would buckle.

"Hmm...when we get back to the Inn, I want you to relax, take a break...I'll handle it, alright...and besides there is a festival coming and you need all the energy you can get." Clare said as she hugged the woman again.

"Okay..." The tiny brunette replied as she tried to calm her shaking. Clare hugged her again and walked forward pulling the girl behind her. Anni stumbled as soon as the Inn came and stopped, "I can't do this..."

"I'll be right beside you...If things get ugly I'll take you away...But this is something that has to be done Anni, I can't deter this as much as I would like to." Clare said as she turned to the woman.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Anni whimpered as her knees finally buckled. Clare caught the pregnant woman and sighed.

"I'm not going to tell them...let's just get you inside. We'll worry about them later..." Clare said as she picked up the younger sage. Anni nodded and leaned her head against Clare's collar bone as she tried to settle her stomach. Clare hummed and took the girl inside and went up the stairs to Anni's room. By the time they reached her room, Anni was a little pale, her eyes a little glassy, "I still don't feel good..."

"Morning sickness...Thank Goddesses that I know a spell to cure it temporarily though..." Clare said as she set Anni on her bed then put a hand to the younger sage's forehead the other around her stomach then she muttered something in the ancient language. Slowly Anni's colour returned and her eyes cleared leaving them a pale pale blue. She rolled on her side and wrapped her arms around a pillow.

"And here comes the mood swings..." Anni whimpered as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm going to get supper started, I'll bring you up some..." Clare said as she kissed Anni's forehead and stood up.

"Okay..." She whimpered and buried her face in the pillow. Clare hummed and walked to the door closing it behind her then she went down stairs and into the kitchen. Link was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire place banging the back of his head against the floor, Luke keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself to badly.

"She's in her room...I suggest you sleep on the couch tonight Link." Clare said as she started dinner.

"Oh goddesses..." He moaned and whacked his head hard enough to rattle the glasses on the coffee table.

"But that depends on how she's feeling..." Clare said as she moved around the kitchen getting ingredients.

"Is she alright?" He asked his normally emerald eyes so dark they almost looked black. Clare looked through the window for a moment.

"She is..." She said and went back to making dinner. Link sighed and smacked his head again.

"Stop that...you're going to give yourself a concussion..."Clare said as she put the potatoes on the stove to boil.

"I'm watching him Clare, you concentrate on dinner..." Luke said as he slipped his foot under the blonde's head.

"Thanks..." Clare said as she puttered around the kitchen. A few minutes later Clare went up the stairs to check on Anni. The tiny brunette had curled herself around a pillow in the middle of the bed, her back to the door.

"Anni...Are you still awake?" Clare asked as she tiptoed inside the door. Anni lifted her head ever so slightly and looked at Clare through her bangs and nodded.

"How would you feel if I sent Link up with your food?" The ninja asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know...I'm so scared..." She replied in a whisper.

"There is nothing to be scared of Hun. We'll be here for you. I wouldn't leave you until I know you're going to pull through." Clare said as she stroked the younger woman's hair away from her eyes.

"I'm scared he's going to be mad..." Anni whispered as she curled tighter into herself. Clare smiled at this.

"Anni, since Link was twelve, he's wanted his own batch of kids. He's not going to be mad at you...in fact, he'll probably hug you and smother you in kisses." Clare told her.

"Are you sure?" The tiny girl whispered still tightly curled around her pillow.

"Positive." Clare said with a smile.

"Okay..." Anni replied.

"Okay, I'm going to head back down stairs and make sure one the dinner isn't a little over cooked and two Link hasn't killed himself yet." Clare said as she stood and headed for the door. Anni nodded and curled as tightly as she could around her pillow. Clare walked down the stairs with a heavy sigh and she ran a hand threw her hair tiredly. By the fire, Luke was currently sitting on Link who now had a throw pillow under his head with the Captain glaring at him.

"Linebeck get off him...Link come here..." Clare said as she stood at the foot of the stairs. Luke gave the kid one last glare before hauling him to his feet and steadying him when he swayed. Link walked over to Clare.

"She needs you...I can't do any more..." Clare said as she stood to the side of the stairs. Link bolted up those stairs faster than lightening. Luke glanced at the ninja then at the stairs.

"You stay down here...it's their secret, they'll share when they want to..." The ninja said as she went back into the kitchen and checked the food; it was still all good. He nodded, knowing Clare knew what she was doing and returned to the couch. It was around supper time when the pirates came and sat around the table. Clare was starting to bring out the food. Upstairs there was a loud thump that sounded like the sound of someone hitting the floor, hard. Clare quickly put the food on the table and ran up the stairs, tripping on some of them before she slid into the wall beside Anni's door.

"Link are you alright?" Anni's tiny voice asked. She received no reply. Clare opened the door to see Link lying on the floor stunned. She tilted her head and nudged the hero with her foot. Anni was sitting in the corner against the wall by the head board, her pillow still in her arms.

"I didn't even tell him yet. He slipped and hit his head on the corner of the nightstand...." She told the ninja.

"And I have the perfect way to get him up...." Clare said and leaned down to Link. Anni watched her Aunt carefully.

"Hey Link. Jolene attacked me while we were gone and she cut my gut open..." Clare lied. The blond was upright instantly only to fall back over with one hand to his head.

"Anni has something to tell you idiot." Clare said as she nudged the hero again. Link managed to haul his ass off the floor and onto the edge of the bed.

"Anni what is it?" He asked as he turned his emerald green eyes to her. She wrung her hands for a moment, then looked up at Link through her bangs.

"You're going to be a dad Link..." She said quietly. The hero blinked then blinked again before a huge smile stretched across his face and he hugged the high sage to him.

"That is great...Thanks Anni." He whispered to her.

"You're not mad?" she asked quietly as Link gently worked the pillow out of her arms.

"No...I'm not...I've always wanted kids of my own..." Link said. Clare smiled and snuck out the door and sighed happily before she went down stairs to finish getting the food on the table. Luke looked at Clare and smiled, he'd figured it out and he wasn't flipping out. Clare gave him an odd look as she put the rest of the food on the table.

"Is it safe?" Nudge asked poking a potato.

"Don't insult Miss Clare's cooking!" Niko piped up from his end of the table.

"Thank you Niko." Clare said as she sat down in her spot and slumped her shoulders tiredly. Luke got up and took his seat after placing a kiss to Clare's temple. Clare didn't do anything just rest her head against his shoulder with a tired sigh.

"How you holding up luv?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm gonna need a lot of down time after tonight..." Clare said as she rubbed her neck with a hand.

"Just be glad it wasn't Wednesday, that's happy hour." He whispered as he nuzzled her cheek. Clare sighed with defeated tone before she grabbed the pork chops.

"Eat then we'll go to bed..." He whispered and rubbed her back.

"Okay..." Clare said as she ate her food without really tasting it. When she finished she leaned her entire weight against him.

"Medli, can you do the dishes tonight?" Luke asked as he scooped up the ninja.

"Of course, sleep tight Miss Clare." The young Rito said as Luke packed Clare out of the room. Clare waved her hand over his shoulder before it dropped back against her stomach. Luke nudged their door open and kicked the door shut. He gently laid Clare on the bed, slipped her sandals off and then removed everything except his pants and laid down next to her.

"You still with me luv?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Clare said as she snuggled into his warmth.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah...Guess you figured it out on your own...who knew you could be so smart..." Clare said with a light giggle.

"That and I caught the kid fiddling with the ring downstairs before you came down..." He replied pulling the blankets up over them.

"I hope he asks soon..." Clare said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep." He whispered placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Already on it..." Clare said as she fell asleep shortly after.

"Sweet dreams luv..." he whispered and snapped out the lights.


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare's ears twitched when she heard Anni's bed room door open then Anni running down to the bathroom and that door slamming shut. She groaned and sat up tiredly. Luke groaned and rolled over draping is arm across her lap. Clare yawned as she moved his arm and swung her legs off the bed. Link groaned in his and Anni's room, muttering something about pigs. The ninja yawned and moved out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"Anni...?" She called softly. She got no response other than a whimper. Clare opened the door and saw Anni leaning against the tub. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as her shoulders trembled. There was barely any colour in her skin.

"Auntie Clare?" She whimpered. Clare walked over to her and moved her around so she was leaning her back against her chest.

"Shh...I'm going to say the spell then take you back up to your room...Then you'll be good until six tonight." Clare said then put her hands on her forehead and stomach then muttered the spell.

"Okay..." Anni replied, a little cooler than Clare would have liked. She finished her spell and picked the high sage up off the floor. Anni whimpered and buried herself in Clare's arms. Clare sighed and went to the couch instead of going back upstairs. Anni whimpered and curled into Clare's warmth. Clare sat on the couch and propped her bare feet on the coffee table and let Anni rest on her lap as she hummed her lullaby.

"...I have such a headache..." Anni whimpered.

"Want me to go make tea for you?" Clare asked, still half asleep.

"...no...I don't want you to leave..." The smaller of the two answered quietly.

"Do you mind if I fall back asleep then?" Clare asked with a yawn.

"...No..." Anni replied snuggling against her Aunt.

"Alright...see you when I wake up..." Clare whispered as she yawned once more before falling asleep. Anni nodded off with her. Seven in the morning, two sets of heavy feet ran down the stairs at top speed, followed by a set of paws.

"Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" Clare asked as she opened her eyes and stretched her arms up over her head. Her action was cut short when Anni whimpered in protest and hugged her tighter. Clare smiled down at her and lowered her arms to run her hands over Anni's hair.

"Oh good they're both down here..." Luke said and leaned on the table.

"I've been down here for two hours and you finally realized it...Oh my poor heart I think it just cracked..." Clare said as she putting a hand to her heart.

"Sorry, we didn't expect either of you to be up yet, especially you Clare..." Luke replied as he crossed the room and leaned on the couch, "What time was she up at?"

"Five in the morning..." Clare said with a yawn.

"My poor Angels..." He said quietly as he placed a kiss to Clare's temple. She yawned again then closed her eyes and fell back into a dreamless void. Ten o'clock, Luke reached over and gently shook Clare's shoulder.

"Clare, wake up honey..." He said. Said ninja groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning Angel eyes..." Luke said with a soft smile.

"Angel eyes...that's a new one..." Clare said as she rolled her shoulder and listened for the silent snap. He placed his finger to his lips, and pointed at the woman still sleeping in her arms. Clare smiled softly as she looked at the smaller sage.

"She always sleeps so soundly when you're nearby..." Luke said as he ran his fingers through Anni's hair.

"I know..." Clare said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked. Clare nodded her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, wake her up slow..." He said as he disappeared to the kitchen.

"Anni..." Clare said as she yawned, having not gotten enough sleep. The tinier girl groaned and curled closer to Clare.

"Anni...you gotta get up...breakfast is coming..." Clare said as yawned and this time it cracked her jaw. Anni's eyes opened then snapped shut as she covered her eyes against the light pouring out of the window. Clare laughed gently and shook her head, knowing she would do the same thing.

"...What time is it...?" Anni groaned as she tried to open her eyes again only to snap them shut once more.

"I think it's ten..." Clare said as she held her hand over Anni's eyes blocking the suns bright rays.

"Oh Krage...the boys are going to be so mad, I haven't made breakfast yet..." Anni groaned as she went to sit up.

"Your Uncle's on that..." Clare said as she helped the younger sage sit up with a hand.

"Okay..." the brunette replied, her hair was usually wavy this morning as she ran her fingers from her temple to the ends.

"So, explain this festival to me...I've only been to one and that you had to dress up in costumes..." Clare said as she yawned again then gave her head a shake.

"It's a three day thing, the first day is the o-opening ceremony where they retell the family legend, then there's a one day break so contestants can finish their boats and get in some last minute practice then there's the actual tournament on the last day..." Anni answered as she slowly returned to the land of the wakeful.

"And you're playing Crystal's part right...is there any dancing during this thing?" Clare asked as she stretched her legs out. Anni nodded her head and quickly braided her hair back without either opening her eyes.

"Alright...Can't go..." Clare said as she closed her eyes. Anni looked over at Clare with tired eyes.

"Please Auntie Clare..." She asked.

"Don't have a dress unless you want me going in my sage dress, I would otherwise like to go..." Clare said, her brain telling her she didn't want to dance but she was too tried to act on said brain.

"I can make you one it would only take me a couple hours..." Anni offered as she tied a black satin ribbon at the bottom of her braid and yawned adorably.

"Sure...just please try to refrain from stabbing me continually with the needle...Christina did enough of that..." Clare said as she almost slipped back to sleep.

"I'm really careful..." Anni replied then looked at her Aunt.

"Auntie Clare, if I have to be up so do you..." Anni added as she gently prodded Clare's stomach.

"I'm up ...I'm up..." She said and shifted around before putting her feet on the floor. Anni yawned again and rubbed her eyes, it was now that Clare noticed the dark circles beneath them.

"Anni you're starting to look like Linebeck did eight years ago..." Clare said as she turned to the girl in the process of snapping her back back into place.

"...I haven't been sleeping well..." The brunette said as she stood up and swayed slightly. Link immediately rushed over to Anni.

"I'm okay, I just stood up too fast..." Anni said trying to reassure the blond as she placed her hand on his chest to regain her balance. Clare shook her head and stood up and went around Link to get to the table.

"Link, you're on Anni watching, today..." Clare said as she walked around the table patting Niko on the head on her way by.

"I don't need watching, I'm not five..." Anni snapped, ah the joys of mood swings.

"Okay then, it's entirely your choice..." Clare said as she sat down at her spot, being unreasonably passive, like she knew what to do. Anni sighed and dropped her head against her fiancés' chest.

"I'm sorry Auntie Clare, I didn't mean to snap..." She apologized.

"No need to be sorry Anni...I've dealt with this before...many times before..." Clare said as she waited for breakfast to be served. Luke walked in and placed a large plate of pancakes on the table along with toast, eggs, ham, bacon and a few other things. Anni paled a little at the thought of breakfast.

"It'll stay down until it's digested...The spell I casted on you this morning will let you eat whatever you want until six tonight, so I suggest eating what you can now." Clare said as she reached for the bacon and pancakes.

"Alright..." Anni said quietly as she took what would normally be Link's seat and took a piece of toast. Clare kept an eye on Anni as she ate her food, and she wasn't the only one; Link was watching also Luke. Luke disappeared and reappeared with a cup of tea for both women, it seemed to put Anni at ease. Clare leaned back as she sipped her tea, she had already finished her breakfast and she didn't eat as much as she usually would. Luke glanced between the blond and her plate, then frowned. He didn't say anything but you could tell it bothered him as he collected the dishes.

"Anni you should try to eat a little more sweetheart..." He told the young sage. Clare took the plates from him and went into the kitchen silently. Luke followed behind her, worry painted across his tanned features. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What?" She asked as she set the dishes beside the sink.

"Are you alright?" He asked in reply as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yeah...why...?" She asked and started to wash the dishes.

"You barely ate anything Clare..." He replied as he snaked his arms around her tiny waist. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. Clare stopped what she was doing and put the plate she was washing down and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I need my special tea..." She said softly.

"Clare what's wrong, talk to me sweetheart, can I help?" He asked rubbing a circle with his thumb.

"My senses are on high alert and I can't get them back down, I feel sick but I know I'm not pregnant...And I've got a head ache the size of the ocean..." Clare said she she put her head on his chest.

"That would be stress luv..." He said as he continued to sooth circles with his thumb.

"Then I'm going to need a long vacation after this..." Clare grumbled then turned to finish the dishes.

"Here's an idea, after dinner tonight you come with me and I'll help you relax, no need to go too far..." He offered as he placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"Sounds like a plan..." Clare said as she tilted her head up and kissed him on the nose. He smiled and grabbed a dish towel and began to dry the dishes after detangling his arms from the ninja.

"Just promise me you'll eat a little more at lunch alright, I don't want you getting sick..."

"Okay okay, I'll eat more...or I'll try..." Clare said as she put plate and a bunch of utensils in the sink for drying.

"That's all I ask..." He said as he kissed her cheek. She hip checked him lightly with a giggle. He chuckled and trailed a cool finger up her side. Clare bounced away and splashed water at him. He rolled up his towel and snapped it twice with a smirk on his face. Clare quickly finished the dishes and splashed him again before bolting out the kitchen door. Luke was about to take chase when he remembered something... "Clare!"

"Hmm?" The ninja hummed as she popped her head threw the window leading to the dining area.

"Here I keep forgetting to give you this..." He said as he placed a medallion in her hand.

"Hey! This is my sage's medallion that I lost 500 years ago...That bastard!" Clare said then started cursing in the old language.

"It's been in the family for years...we had no idea where it came from...but I'm guessing it had to do with a certain blond." Luke said as he leaned on the frame.

"Got that right...before Sheik left he wanted to talk with me...The one time he wasn't a pervert and he stole my medallion...I nearly got my head ripped off because of it..." Clare grumbled as she stuck the medallion deep in her shorts pocket then she looked up at the Captain and flicked some water at him.

"Who knew someone who was so looked up upon could be such an ass..." Luke said wiping the water off his face.

"Got that right...he was a pervert and now a thief..." Clare said as she went outside. Luke shook his head and went to check on his expecting niece. When Clare was outside she took the medallion back out and looked at it.

"Why did you take this Sheik...?" She asked the little piece of metal. Her fingers brushed against the back which wasn't smooth anymore. Clare turned it and looked at the back. Elegantly engraved on the back was an apology: "Clare my sincerest apologies for being such an ass over all these years...I just found you so fascinating...I'm not very good with women...so again I'm very sorry – Sheik." Clare sniffed as tears started rolling down her eyes and she quickly took to the trees, holding the medallion to her chest. Luke came out onto the lawn in search of his ninja.

"Clare?" He called. The ninja was sitting in a tree near the bay, fiddling with the medallion.

"So I guess I had a perverted admirer....or a perverted older brother...since he did save me those few times..." Clare said softly as she spun the piece of metal around.

"Clare?!" Luke called from a couple of feet away, "Are you down here?"

"Yeah, up here..." Clare called as she rubbed her ears.

"Sorry luv..." He said as he walked to the base of her tree.

"Did you know what it said on the back of this thing?" Clare asked him as she held the tiny gold chunk of metal to him.

"No I can't read ancient Hylian remember?" he replied as he flipped over and glanced at the engraving.

"I figured it was something to do with your being a sage."

"Try an apology..." Clare said and turned her gaze to the waves. Luke jumped up to her branch and crouched in front of her.

"Do you need a hug luv?" He asked her. Clare nodded her head.

"Come here..." He whispered and opened his arms for the ninja. Clare did fling herself into his arms but she did hug him. Luke sat down so they didn't fall and gently ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"We continually got each other into trouble...We saved each other's live countless times..." Clare muttered into his shoulder.

"Sounds like you had an older brother you didn't know you had..." He whispered as he slowly pulled her into his lap.

"Why do all the blonds I know what to be my older sibling...Perverted or otherwise...?" Clare asked threw her tears.

"Because you're easy to fall in love with Clare and nobody wants' to see you get hurt..." He replied now soothing circles.

"Unless you're a snob of a princess who's lived the good life far too long..." Clare grumbled as she sniffed loudly. Luke shook his head and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to his ninja. Clare sat back and took it and dried her tears.

"Are you going to be alright luv?" He asked as he ran one hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah...Yeah, I will be...I wish Sheik was here...then I can kick his butt for stealing this and for making me cry..." Clare said as she smiled up at him. Luke smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"How about we check on our lovely high strung niece instead, she's probably wondering where you went." He told her.

"Alright...last one there is a rotten egg!" Clare shouted as she wiggled out of his grasp and jumped towards the Inn. He rolled his eyes good naturedly and decided to let Clare win, but still gave chase. As Clare was bouncing to the Inn she had slipped the medallion in her pocket in a secret pocket where all her most treasured possessions stayed. But of course the family she had now outweighed everything in that pocket. There was no way in the world to keep Anni idle for any extended period of time because there she was out on the lawn doing laundry now dressed in a pale blue dress that hung a little closer than her other clothes and her apron was tied a little lower. Clare jumped out of the trees and sailed through the air.

"Hey Anni!" She waved to the girl. Anni waved at her Aunt as she pinned a sheet to the line. Clare kept flying through the air then she hit the side of the Inn with a thwack. Anni gasped and covered her eyes, then dropped her hands and rushed over to her Aunt.

"Auntie Clare, are you alright?" She asked the ninja. Clare blinked up at her then started laughing. Anni knelt next to Clare, a concerned glint in her eyes, "Auntie Clare?"

"I'm fine...you just reminded me of a old friend...I did the same thing except I flew into a castle wall. My friend told me my head was harder than the wall because I wasn't hurt or stunned or anything." Clare laughed as she smiled up at the girl.

"Okay..." Anni replied as she stood up, swayed a little then offered Clare a hand. Clare smiled at her and put her hand in Anni's but she pulled herself off the ground.

"You should get back to the laundry..." Clare said shooing the girl over to her sheets. Anni laughed lightly, she was slowly getting back to her normal self, and returned to her half finished laundry. Clare laughed as she went to sit on a rock in the middle of the yard.

"I claim this rock as mine." Clare said as she scratched her name in the stone with a kunai. Luke walked by chuckling as he walked over to Anni.

"Need help sweetheart?" He asked the tiny female. She shook her head and shooed him away back to Clare.

"Mind if I come up?" He asked the ninja.

"Nope don't mind at all." Clare said as she stretched her legs out. Luke jumped up and sat behind her. Clare leaned back against him and sighed happily.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he looped his arms around her waist.

"Tons better..." Clare said as she tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Good to hear..." he whispered as he stole a gentle kiss. Clare kissed him back. Behind them there was a surprised gasp followed by a content sigh. Luke smiled and broke them apart and placed another kiss to her forehead. Clare smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"He'll like you..." She muttered.

"A little..." He replied as he ran his fingers across her temple. That had Clare confused.

"Eh?" She said and looked up at him.

"People seem to take a while to warm up to me..." He replied as he kissed her forehead again.

"Yeah...he would be wary at first but he'll like you...he didn't like many people... Actually, when you take your charm off, you kinda look like him..." Clare said as she snuggled into his chest. Luke chuckled and glanced over at the expecting parents behind them. Anni was contently leaning against Link as she kept Johnny amused. Clare sighed then leaned back to look at the couple behind them.

"He's going to be a good dad..." Luke said quietly as he rubbed a circle against her skin.

"They're both going to be good parents..." Clare said as she smiled down at them, "Now I know how the goddess feel..." She added under her breath.

"You already are a goddess in my eyes..."Luke said as he kissed her pulse point. Clare heard growling but ignored it as she kissed his temple. There was the sound of wood meeting skin and then quiet. Luke chuckled a little and nuzzled her cheek.

"Bet you 5 rupees it's a girl..."

"I'm not going bet because I know I'll lose..." Clare whispered so only he could hear.

"Oh you're no fun..." He purred.

"I will bet this though...I bet 10 rupees that Link will wear a hole in the floor." Clare said.

"You're on..." He agreed with a smirk.

"Get ready to lose Muffin." Clare said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you stick that tongue out at me, I may have to do something inappropriate." He purred. Clare's face turned red and she sucked her tongue back into her mouth. Luke chuckled and smiled as he kissed her temple.

"I'm kidding Clare..." He told her. Clare turned and stuck her tongue out at him once more. Luke chuckled and as she put her tongue back in her mouth he kissed her. Clare's face blushed but she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke nipped her lip, knowing he probably shouldn't but didn't really care. Clare didn't moan like she usually did but she did gasp and open her mouth. Luke deepened the kiss, keeping his hands at her waist. Clare smiled and closed her eyes when her ears twitched to the sound of a camera's click. Anni giggled behind them. Clare broke the kiss and looked over at them. Link stood there with a pictograph in on hand the other was waving the picture.

"Sorry Auntie Clare, we couldn't resist." Anni said with a genuine smile on her face. Clare face went the deepest shade of red anyone has ever seen and she ducked her head into Luke's chest, trying to hid from the world. Luke chuckled.

"We'll get them back..." He whispered as he ran his hand across her back in a comforting motion.

"We already did..." Clare said and pulled out the pictures she took a year ago. Luke laughed and nuzzled her temple.

"Then why are you so embarrassed?" He asked. Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"Old habits die hard." She said.

"Alright..." He replied and smiled. Behind them Link was helping Anni to her feet.

"Auntie Clare, do you want to give me a hand with lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be down in a sec." Clare said and gave Luke a kiss on the lips before sliding down the rock. Luke sighed happily and laid back to enjoy the mild sunshine they didn't get on the ocean. Anni was making her way back to the Inn. Clare followed the younger woman with a smile on her face as the sunlight hit her back. Anni stretched and her lower back popped loudly.

"Ow that hurt..." She muttered.

"And it's only going to get worse..." Clare commented off handily as she pushed the door open for the expecting woman.

"Wonderful..." Anni said rolling her sky blue eyes as she entered the Inn rubbing the offending spot on her back.

"Let's just get lunch done...how's that dress going anyways..." Clare questioned following Anni in.

"Still working on it, I need you to try it on so I can take it in or let it out..." The tiny brunette replied as she slipped silently into the kitchen and began filling two large pots with water from the small well like structure in the middle of the kitchen.

"We can do that after lunch here." Clare said as she picked up one pot and put it on the counter. Anni smiled and nodded as she began chopping some carrots. By the time lunch was done, everyone except the two in the kitchen were sitting at the table. Anni made her way upstairs, humming a piece of Luke's lullaby. Clare followed after a yawn.

"Yeah that's exactly how I feel, after this I'm taking a nap..." Anni said as she turned and entered the library.

"I'll go outside and sun bath after this." Clare said as she closed the door with her foot after entering. Anni waved her hand and the window swung shut and both the door and the window locked as the curtain slid shut. Anni clapped her hands, a box dropped out of thin air and into her open hands.

"You could've closed them yourself..." Clare said as she twitched at the magic in the air. Anni waved her hand and yawned. She sat down on the couch after she handed the box to Clare.

"Go put it on..." She told the ninja.

"Okay..." Clare said and disappeared around a bookcase. Anni shut her eyes and rubbed her neck then her back, which was really beginning to give her grief. She pulled out her sewing kit from under the couch and waited. Clare came out in a two piece dress the top was separate.

"Anni, is this bottom piece suppose to be that low?" Clare asked as the bottom part of her ruby red with gold trim dress was right were the top of her bikini bottom started, her hips were showing. Anni laughed and smiled.

"It's a half inch too low..." Anni mused and beckoned her Aunt over a couple of pins in her apron already.

"You do realize that your Uncle's nose is going to explode right?" Clare asked as she walked over to Anni.

"Maybe just a little..." Anni said innocently as she snagged a part of her Aunt's dress carefully and adjusted it to the right spot and pinned it.

"Careful with those pins...you ancestor didn't have the best hand eye coordination...so let's just say there is a spot on my back that has no feeling but if you poke it, I go rag doll." Clare said as she watched Anni.

"I'm careful Auntie Clare..." Anni assured the older woman.

"And I know what it's like not to have any feeling in your back..." She added as she double checked the seams on the skirt.

"Yeah...now this top I'm not too sure about...." Clare said as she adjusted the straps on the top so they rested comfortably on her skin then played with the sleeves.

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll fix it..." Anni replied as she fixed the hem.

"Can you make it a wee bit lower here..." Clare said pointing to the bottom of the top which rested right below her twins. Anni nodded knowing her Aunt was uncomfortable. Anni gently snagged the bottom of the top and pulled it lightly and the fabric lengthened about two inches.

"Thanks...let me guess there are going to be little rubies hanging off it..." Clare said as she checked to make sure everything else was comfortable. Anni nodded as she gently turned Clare to the left then the right.

"Everything else is good." Clare said as she turned for Anni. Anni nodded in agreement then yawned again.

"Okay now just hold still..." Anni said as she pinched the fabric of the skirt and placed a brilliant silver needle to it. Thread of the same colour as the fabric wove its way through and took the skirt in. Anni pulled the pins out.

"How's that?" She asked. Clare pulled it up and let it rest comfortably half an inch above where it used to be.

"Perfect. Now I'm going to change out of this and go take a cat nap under the sun...You should get some sleep to." Clare said.

"Already on..." Anni didn't even finish her sentence as she collapsed on her side sound asleep, thanking all her pins and needles were already put away and back under the couch. Clare smiled and changed out of her dress and back into her usual cloths before throwing a blanket over the younger woman and putting her dress in the box. She opened the door and went down the stair and out the front door to her rock. Luke was napping happily in the sun right where she'd left him. Clare giggled and laid down next to him and closed her eyes letting the sun's ray dance across her skin. Luke sighed contently and unconsciously looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Clare giggled again then she let sleep over take her and she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Four hours later Anni rang the dinner bell. Clare sat up right quickly, her ears ringing.

"Sorry Auntie Clare, but I've been calling you for five minutes..." Anni said from the porch, a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh don't worry about it...I sleep like a rock sometimes...I'll just wake up your uncle...Linebeck, get your lazy butt up." Clare said. Luke groaned as his eyes opened on at a time.

"Yeah come on up up up!" Clare said poking him in the shoulder.

"I'm up...stop poking me." He grumbled as he sat up.

"You know...you shouldn't sleep on rocks, you're not as flexible as me." Clare said as she slid down the rock to the ground.

"I've slept on worse..." He muttered and jumped down behind her. Clare turned from the rock and bumped into his chest. Luke slipped his arm around her waist and steadied her, "Careful..."

"Thanks..." Clare said with a blush as she looked up at him. He smiled and turned her back towards the Inn.

"You may want to take care of her..." He said pointing to where Anni was leaning all her weight on one arm the other wrapped around her middle, a pained expression on her face. Clare ran over to Anni.

"What's wrong Hun?" She asked worried.

"I have a really bad cramp..." The younger sage whimpered as she winced.

"Let's get you inside and I'll brew you up some tea alright?" Clare said as she grabbed the smaller girl and leaned most of Anni's weight on her. Anni nodded as she let her Aunt help her inside. Clare put the girl on the couch then power walked to the kitchen where she put the kettle on and checked the time; five o'clock, her spell was going to wear off in an hour. Dinner was finished but had yet to make its way to the table. Luke slipped in after checking on Anni.

"You might want to get her a hot water bottle too..." He added as he started serving dinner. Clare nodded and dug around for it. She pulled the hot water bottle out and waited for the kettle to boil. When it did she put some in the hot water bottle and some in the cup with the tea. Anni had laid down on her good side and currently looked to be in a great deal of pain.

"Anni...I've brought tea and a hot water bottle for you..." Clare said rounding the corner. Her only reply was a very pathetic whimper. Clare looked down at the woman on the couch before crouching down and put the bottle and tea on the table beside her. Anni cracked open one eye and looked at her Aunt then whimpered.

"Tell me where it hurts..." Clare said as she rubbed Anni's arm. The smaller sage ran her hand just below her naval right were the baby would be sitting. Clare hummed and shook her head.

"Your body is making room for the baby...Drink the tea and it'll stop the pain..." Clare said as she shifted around she she was crossed legged. Anni nodded and attempted to sit up on her own, but didn't get too far.

"Don't worry about that...Linebeck?" Clare called to her boyfriend after laying the girl back down gently.

"Yes luv?" he asked a he brought out the vegetables.

"I need a straw." Clare said to him.

"Okay, just give me a second..." He replied as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Anni winced but kept back the whimper that accompanied it. Clare passed her the hot water bottle without really looking or thinking about it. Anni shakily took it from her, anything to relieve the pain. Clare turned her head and gave the woman a small smile. Anni tried to return it but her cramps were practically immobilizing her. Luke came back in and handed the straw over the couch to Clare. She stuck it in the tea and held the end to Anni. Anni took the end of the straw and sipped at her tea. Clare held the tea in one hand and pulled a book from the depths of her pocket and started to read with the other hand. When the cup was empty the smaller girl didn't look to be in any more pain but she was still paler than her Aunt would have liked.

"Alright to bed with you, Link come here and take her to bed." Clare ordered as she put her book down on the table and took the cup to the kitchen. Link gently scooped Anni off the couch and made his way upstairs, careful not to bump the poor girl. Clare sighed and ran a hand threw her golden locks then put her forehead on the table beside her. Luke walked in and placed a tea pot of hot water and a cup on the table in front of the over stressed ninja.

"Thanks..." Clare said as she picked her head off the table and pulled out a white feather and dipped it in the hot water. The water turned pink and she poured herself a cup of what smelled like vanilla cookies and tasted like a strawberry.

"Anytime luv anytime..." Luke replied as he slid a plate with some food on it in front of her. Clare picked at the food but she did eat it all when she finished she heaved a heavy sigh and sipped her tea.

"Just let me do the dishes then we can go..." Luke said and kissed her cheek while squeezing her shoulder.

"I'll be right here..."Clare said taking up her book again and sipped her tea. Twenty minutes later, Luke tapped her on the shoulder, two towels under one arm.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Clare dog eared on corner of her book and put it back in her pocket then stood up.

"Yeah..." She said. Luke offered a hand to her. Clare looked up at him with dulled eyes but put her hand in his. He pulled her against him and looped his arm around her waist, leading her out into the cools summer air. Clare obediently followed, her shoulders were slouched as if she was carrying a heavy weight on them. Luke led her away from the Inn and into the woods. They walked for a good twenty minutes before they came up on a hot spring that seemed untouched. The spark that had fled it's home in Clare's eyes returned as she looked up at Luke then to the hot spring.

"I thought it may help..." He stated as he traced a light circle above her hip. Clare smiled to him and stood on her tip toes.

"It will help..." She whispered to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and gently nudge her forward. She was gone in a shot and was already in the water, her tense muscles relaxing instantly. Luke slipped in next to her a few minutes later. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Clare leaned against his chest with a content sigh and closed her eyes.

"Better?" He asked as he began working out the knots in her lower back.

"Much..." Clare said as she let her shoulders slump in relaxation.

"Good to hear, I think Anni's pregnancy is stressing you as much as it her..." Luke said as he worked his way up her back.

"Chances are your right..." She said as she ran a hand threw her hair, getting it a bit wet.

"I still think it's a good thing we came back when we did or things could have been much worse..." He whispered and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder, he was now working out the tense spots between her shoulder blades.

"I agree...we may be short a hero and maybe a few pirates..." Clare said as she leaned into his hands. Luke chuckled as he finished and worked on her shoulders which were the worst. Clare sighed delightedly and kept her eyes closed.

"From here on out you let me help too alright, this stress isn't good for you..." He requested a worried edge to his voice as he finished her shoulder and secured his arms around her waist.

"I would love to teach you the spell that I use on Anni for her morning sickness but...I don't know if you can get it right...but I'll let you help..." Clare said as she leaned her entire weight on him.

"That's all I'm asking for..." he whispered and kissed her temple. "How's she holding up anyway?"

"Her body is making room for the babe so she's going to be in pain for a while...If she drinks that tea that she usually dose when she has cramps it'll get rid of the pain...Mornings are going to be the worst for her though..." Clare explained as she opened her eyes finally.

"I can imagine, I was up with Sophie every morning while Dan laid there snoring away..." he said shaking his head. Clare moved her hands so she could see them in the hot water before she stretched her arms forwards.

"So how are you feeling now my Angel in red?" He purred when she was done.

"You're just having a blast thinking up all these little nicknames aren't you? And I'm feeling much better thank you." She said and smiled at him.

"Yes I am and if you need a break, just ask and I'll steal you away for a while..." he replied and nuzzled her neck.

"That sounds like a very good idea..." Clare said as she turned and nuzzled his collar bone. He smiled and stole a quick kiss. Clare smiled but the jingle poe wanted to have some fun so Clare's hand splashed him with some water. He smirked and snagged her waist and dunked her quickly. When the ninja came back up her hair was flung in her face and one blue eye stared out from underneath the blond mop. Luke laughed and push her hair off her face and kissed her passionately. Clare blinked but kissed him back with flare. He looped his arms back around her waist and nipped at her lip gently. Clare opened her mouth for him, knowing the routine by heart now. What she didn't expect was for him to run a finger up the side of her thigh. Clare shuddered and gasped with a slight moan. Luke smirked and did it again. The ninja broke their kiss and moaned as she shuddered. Luke was quite pleased with her reaction then added the other side as well. Clare's knees buckled and she fell against his chest with a moan. He was quick to wrap one arm around her waist so she didn't go under and back them over to the ledge that ran around the edge of the pool.

"Your...your an evil....evil man..." Clare gasped as she tried to get her knees working again.

"Sorry I didn't expect to get that kind of a reaction..." He apologized as he let her settle in his lap.

"You turned my legs to jelly...that's talent right there..." Clare said as she rubbed her thighs.

"Got to have talent somewhere..." he said as he nuzzled her neck. Clare giggled and turned so she could nuzzle his cheek. He smiled contently and nipped behind her ear. Clare gave a slight moan.

"I'm not going to tease you too much..." he whispered before nipping her again.

"Okay..." Clare said as she turned her head and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Shall we head back or do you want to stay a little longer?" he asked lightly running his fingers up her side.

"Doesn't matter to me..." Clare told him but the yawn that followed answered for her.

"Home it is..." He said and gently nudged her up onto the still warm grass. Clare climbed out of the spring and wrapped a towel around herself. Luke stretched and made his back crack in a couple of spots before hauling himself out of the warm waters and grabbing the other towel. Clare dried herself off then slid on her dry shorts since she threw them off before she got into the spring. Luke was already dressed and waiting against a tree.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his hand to the ninja. Clare smiled to him and placed her smaller hand in his. He led her back the way they came and when they reached the lawn, "Why are the lights still on downstairs, it's nearly midnight?" Luke asked. Clare's ears twitched checking for any noise but she didn't hear anything.

"It's quiet..." Clare said as she stared at the door to the Inn.

"Maybe Anni forgot to put the lights out..." He muttered as they started towards the Inn, even though his tone said he didn't believe that.

"I don't know..." Clare whispered as they walked up the steps to the front door. Luke quietly pushed the door open and peeked around the edge before shaking his head and sighing.

"She's still up..." He told Clare. The ninja sighed and pushed the door open before ducking under Luke's arm.

"I thought I sent you up to bed Missy..." Clare said to the woman.

"I couldn't sleep..." The tiny brunette replied. She was nursing a cup of tea with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well when you get tired, go to bed. I'm not going to stay up or I'll fall asleep standing right where I am." Clare said as she turned to the stairs.

"Night Auntie Clare..." She whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Make sure you get some rest sweetheart..." Luke said as he squeezed her shoulder gently and placed a kiss to the top of her head before following Clare. Clare was already asleep on the bed, she didn't even take her sandals off and she wasn't under the covers. Luke smiled softly and slipped the ninja's sandals off before slipping them both under the covers and drifting off.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare woke up unusually early that morning. Now she resembled a racoon but she got up anyways and went down stairs to see Anni asleep on the couch. The younger one wasn't looking much better, the dark circles under her eyes had gotten worse, she was shivering under her too light blanket and the angle she'd fallen asleep at probably wasn't good for her. Clare grabbed another blanket off the other couch and after moving Anni so she was laying on her back she draped the blanket over top of the other one. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch and pulled out her book once more. Anni, never being a sound sleeper, rolled over so her hand lay limply against her Aunt's shoulder. Clare didn't even move. She just kept reading her book, the pages went over her eyes so if you wanted to see them you'd have to take the book. About twenty minutes later, Luke slipped out of the kitchen with a coffee in one hand and a tea in the other. He placed the tea on the table within Clare's reach then tucked Anni's hand back under the blankets and took a seat in the arm chair by Clare.

"You should go back to bed Hun, you need the sleep..." He said with a yawn. That's when Clare put her book down and looked at Luke after grabbing her tea.

"Let me guess I look like a blond female version of you." She said tiredly.

"Just a little Hun." He replied and reached down, running the back of his finger against her cheek.

"Alright I'll go...You've got her covered..." Clare said and chugged the tea before closing her book and standing up. She stretched then headed back up the stairs, leaving the book behind then she came back downstairs with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not tired..." She said.

"Alright but promise me you'll get some rest today alright?" Luke asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Alright..." Clare said and picked up her book back up.

"Thank you..." He replied and gently pulled the ninja in to his lap. Clare leaned back and kissed his chin before she started reading. Luke was content to leave her be and kept a close eye on their sleeping niece, she'd be up soon and not by choice. Clare's ear twitched as she turned the page. She may not look like it but she was listening. Like clockworks, twenty minutes later Anni was up off the couch and in the bathroom in a flash, the door snapping shut behind her. Clare sighed and dog eared the page she was on and moved Luke's hands.

"I'll be back..." She said and turned to the bathroom. He nodded and finished his coffee before taking his mug into the kitchen. Clare yawned and walked to the bathroom door.

"Anni..." She called and knocked on the door. Her only reply was an ill whimper. Clare opened the door and walked in to see Anni with her head leaning against the tub. Trembles once more shaking her tiny frame and her right arm wrapped protectively around her middle.

"...I'm really starting to hate this..." She whispered. Clare sighed as she slipped in behind the sick woman and put her hand on her forehead and the other went over her middle. She muttered her spell before shifting Anni around so she could get out. The smaller woman stood up and swayed before unsteadily making her way into the kitchen to make something to drink.

"I'm going back to bed..." Clare said as she left the bathroom and tiredly made her way up the stairs. A couple minutes later Luke came up to check on his ninja. Clare was passed out on the bed, but only her upper half was on the bed, her legs were still on the floor. Luke shook his head and gently scooped his ninja off the floor and placed her in bed.

"Sleep tight luv." He whispered as he left the room after shutting the curtains. Clare cuddled his pillow in her sleep, or attempt at sleep, since everyone who had heavy feet choose that time to run by the door. Then suddenly there was blissful silence, no chairs scrapping downstairs, no yells from the pirates, nothing.

"Thank the goddesses..." Clare said then fell into blissful sleep. About six hours later their bedroom door opened quietly and Luke slipped inside. He crossed the room and placed one hand on the bed for balance and then gently shook Clare's shoulder.

"Wake up luv..." He whispered.

"No..." Clare grumbled and stuck her head under the pillow she was hugging.

"Come on Clare it's nearly dinner time..." He whispered rubbing her side gently, "Anni's starting to worry about you..."

"Okay...okay, I'll get up..." Clare said as she put her hands by her head and pushed herself up, eyes still closed. Luke shook his head and ran his hand across her back.

"I can come get you when dinner's on the table if you like?" He offered seeing as she really didn't seem to want to get up.

"No...I'm up..." Clare said as she finally opened her eyes and they had their usual spark to them.

"Okay come on, you can keep Ann' company while I finish dinner, we're out of tea leaves and she's really hurting..." He said quietly as he ran his hand across her cheek. Clare hummed and swung her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's on the couch when you're ready to come down..." He told her as he exited their dark room. Clare stretched cracking her back then stood. She went into the hall and down the stairs to sit next to Anni on the couch. The younger woman was lying on her right side with a blanket pulled up to her shoulders, she'd wince and curl up every so often. Clare plopped down on the floor beside her and opened her book.

"...this is horrible..." Anni whimpered quietly, closing one eye in pain.

"Want me to go make you some tea?" Clare asked as she looked over from her book at her.

"...we're all out of tea leaves..." Anni told her quietly.

"You are, but I'm not..." Clare said as she pulled her bottle of purple and green leaves out from her pocket.

"Oh thank the goddesses..." Anni sighed then whimpered.

"I'll be right back..." Clare said putting her book on the table and standing up. Anni nodded and curled in on herself. Clare walked into the kitchen and ducked under Luke's arm to get to the kettle.

"I'm so glad we have you around..." He said as he dumped the content of the cutting board into a large pot.

"I'm running short on leaves though...I'll have to go out tomorrow and get some more..." Clare said as she filled the kettle with water then put it on the stove.

"Are you sure you can get more?" Luke asked as he sliced up an onion.

"Yeah...I'll just be gone for at least two hours..." Clare said as she ripped one leaf in half and crumpled it in a cup.

"Alright, I'd rather you disappear for a couple of hours and come back then see Ann' in anymore pain." Luke replied.

"Yeah..." Clare said as the water boiled. She poured the water in the cup and ducked back under his arm with the cup. Anni had pulled her blanket up over her head having developed a light sensitive headache. Clare stood over the girl, blocking the light.

"Anni...I've got the tea..." Clare said softly. The tiny brunette glanced out from under her blanket. Clare smiled down at her and handed her the cup. Anni sat up slowly as not make the room spin and took the cup with frigid fingers, her hot water bottle tucked against her.

"Thanks Auntie Clare..." She said softly.

"No problem..." Clare said as she flopped on the ground again. Anni sipped at her tea until the cup was empty and laid back down, one hand dangling over the edge of the couch. Clare took the cup out of her hands and set it on the table beside her then picked up her book.

"Auntie Clare, I'm glad you're here, I'd be lost..." Anni said quietly for the sake of her Aunt's ears.

"I've always been a compass to help those in need back into the light..." Clare said as she flipped the page of her book.

"Thank you Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered as she gently hugged the ninja.

"No problem..." Clare said as she gave the girl a one armed hug. Anni made no move to remove her arms, just glanced at the book over her Aunt's shoulder.

"Tales of the Lost Soul...From Termina an old legend that tells about two lovers, yadda yadda." Clare said as she turned the page.

"Mmm sounds sort of like the old family legend..." Anni said with a sigh as she rested her chin on her folded arms which were still around Clare's shoulders.

"Does the family legend end with a keeper?" Clare asked as she read the page.

"No great great grandma was brought back in the end but then again so was I..." Anni replied as she sighed contently.

"According to the back of this book this legend is still ongoing though...But I don't know why so that's why I'm reading it." Clare said as she turned the page. Anni made a small noise of agreement and shifted into a comfortable position, one knee holding her hot water bottle in place.

"Gees these heroes do a lot of horseback riding...I need to do some more riding..." Clare muttered to herself as she read the two pages. There was a crash in the kitchen followed by a "No I'm not saying that..."

"Who's he talking to?" Clare asked as she looked over at the kitchen door.

"He's arguing with himself..." Anni replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I argue with myself too but not out loud..." Clare said as she kept looking at the door.

"He's never been all that good at keeping it to himself..." Anni added and she snuggled down on her arms.

"Hmm..." Clare said as she turned back to her book but her ears twitched every so often. Luke darted out the door with a hand over his mouth. Clare looked up from her book.

"You alright?" She asked. He was already out on the lawn talking to himself. Anni smiled mischievously.

"Want to see who he's arguing with?" She asked.

"Umm...sure...?" Clare said as she stood up carefully. Anni sat up slowly and stretched only until it hurt then got off the couch and disappeared down the hall to reappear a few minutes later with a thin staff. Clare followed Anni as she went outside. The tiny woman snuck up behind her Uncle then with a sharp jab, whacked the flat bottom of the staff into the small of his back. This sent another person out of Luke's body and across the lawn to crash into a tree with a sickening crack. Clare immediately recognized the blue spandex tights and the bandaged head.

"Sheik?" Clare said as she approached the man. He looked up at her with one red eye.

"Hi Clare..." He gasped trying to reclaim the air that had been knocked from his lungs. Clare's eyes bugged out for a second then narrowed in anger.

"You bastard!" Clare said as she punched Sheik in the face then hugged him before she stomped back inside. Anni yawned walked over and picked the other blond up off the grass and led him inside. She sat him on a chair and disappeared to find the first aid kit. Clare was sitting on the couch turning her medallion in her hands around and around. Anni came back and patched the Sheikhan male up before shooing him over to Clare. The ninja looked over at him when he sat down beside her.

"Hey Clare?" he said quietly as he looked down at his hands nervously.

"What do you want you pervert..." Clare said trying to make her tone not so depressed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you so horribly all those years ago...it was completely uncalled for..." he whispered wringing his hands much like Anni did when she was nervous.

"Don't worry...I got your message...And I forgive you...Everyone needs a perverted older brother, to keep things interesting..." Clare said as she kept spinning the medallion. Sheik glanced at her through his hair, then warily gave the ninja a light hug, "It's good to see you again Clare...with my own eyes..."

"Good to have someone I can relate too now..." Clare whispered in her native tongue as she hugged him back.

"Alright break it up, I want my Aunt back..." Anni said, her mood swings setting in. Clare shook her head and stopped hugging the pervert she known in the past.

"Yes ma'am!" Clare said and stood away from the couch, pocketing the medallion. Sheik shuffled to the other end of the couch as Anni sat down. It's amazing how fast her moods would change because the instant she sat down she curled close to Clare hiding the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Shh..." Clare said and patted the girl on the head. Sheik looked at the two then smiled before he stood to go find Luke and ask him if he needed help. Anni sniffed pathetically and muttered something about mood swings under her breath. Clare smiled and kept patting the girl on the head. Anni looked up at Clare with an expression that screamed, 'I need a hug.' Clare smiled and hugged the girl close to her as she started stroking her hair.

"...this is ridiculous..." Anni sniffed.

"It always is...mood swings are the worst..." Clare said as she finally glanced at the calendar on the wall.

"What day is it?" She asked.

"Halloween..." The emotional brunette replied.

"...I've been sleeping all of Halloween away..." Clare said and blinked, "Well it's a good thing I've got my costume made already..." Clare said as she laughed lightly.

"...we didn't think you'd want to go..." Anni said quietly, finally getting a grasp on her emotions.

"Clare lives for Halloween. It's her favourite holiday." Sheik said from the kitchen.

"Who asked you?" Anni hiccupped.

"Leave him alone Anni...He's finally got a voice and a body again..." Clare said as she smiled down at the girl.

"I'm sorry..." Anni said sniffing and looking anywhere but at Clare.

"Ah it's alright... make fun of him all you want. He'll be the comedy relief for this family." Clare said as she moved around to get comfortable. Anni sniffed and settled herself in her Aunt's embrace, "I hate mood swings..." Clare giggled and shifted a little then looked at the clock.

"Your Uncle hasn't finished dinner yet...what's taking him so long?" Clare asked as she let her ears twitch.

"He's just about done I can smell the buns..." Anni replied and laid her head against Clare's collar bone.

"All I smell is...nothing but I think your Uncle forgot how hot ovens can be because he's trying hard not to curse...I think he burnt his hand." Clare said as her ear twitched. Anni rolled her eyes and extracted herself from Clare's arms.

"Oh no you don't! I'll go check on the klutz, you stay here." Clare said as she quickly laid Anni on the couch and got up. Anni sighed, not liking the fact nobody was letting her do anything.

"We can go out later and bug the people for candy." Clare said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You know when things come out of the oven, they're hot..." The ninja scolded her captain.

"Excuse me if someone distracted me..." Luke said glaring at Sheik as he went to keep Anni company as her mood swings got the better of her and she started crying again.

"Let me see them..." The ninja said holding her hands out for him. Luke obediently gave the ninja his burnt palms. Clare healed them with her magic then turned to the door.

"I'm going to go dig out my costume, I'll be back down in a few minutes." Luke nodded and proceeded to put dinner on the table. From upstairs anyone down stairs could hear Clare yelling at something or another.

"Where are they....I could have sworn I put them in here..." She said angrily as she shuffled about. Anni shook her head slightly as Sheik gently rubbed circles on her back, calming her and easing her discomfort at the same time. A few minutes later, Clare came back down with yellow shorts with black stitching on them and a yellow bikini top with black stitching also. She had three yellow tails with black tips pinned to her shorts and had a pair of fake Keaton ears on her head.

"Well don't you look cute." Luke said with a smile a bun in his hand.

"Good, I was going for the cute look." Clare said as she adjusted her fake ears on the top of her head.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni whimpered from her spot on the couch. Sheik looked over at her and shook his head, apparently only able to calm the brunette so far.

"Coming." Clare said as she walked over to her, her sandals clicking against her heels. The tiny sage had nearly curled up in Sheik's lap, apparently any comfort was welcome, still not used to her constantly shifting moods. Clare plopped herself down beside the Sheikhan and patted her lap.

"Come here Anni..." Clare said. Anni sniffed and swallowed before climbing into her Aunt's lap, fortunately the brunette was still quite light. Clare smiled as she hugged and stroked the young girl's hair.

"My back hurts..." Anni said quietly.

"It will..." Clare said as she patted Anni on the head with one hand as the other continued to stroke her hair. Anni muttered something about this being her first and last as she rested her head against Clare's collar bone. Clare chuckled at that and shifted around until she was comfortable again. Anni sniffed and started to calm down. The Keaton looking ninja smiled and adjusted the band on her head again. When Anni calmed enough she snapped the fingers of her left hand and her clothes changed. You couldn't actually tell what she was wearing unless you were Clare as Anni's cloak settled over the ninja's one hand.

"You're going as a shiekah?" Clare asked as she felt spandex under her hand.

"That was the plan, but in my situation, probably not my best idea..." Anni replied as she ran her hand across her mid section, the motion bringing her some kind of comfort.

"Hmm..." Clare said as she moved around again and reached behind her and moved her tails. Anni cuddled closer to Clare and hoped her Aunt wouldn't be mad.

"Clare, Anni, Sheik, dinner is done." Luke called them over. Sheik grumbled something and refused to move form under his new hiding place, under a blanket. Clare shook her head and pushed Anni up, not really paying attention to her hands as she had closed her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming." She said. Anni moved quickly as she could and wrapped her cloak tightly around her tiny frame, Sheik muttered something about her need to gain some weight. Clare shook her head again and walked around the corner her eyes still closed. Luke snorted and covered his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked as she somehow got to her spot at the table without bumping into anything.

"Nothing..." Luke replied then snorted again. She heard Link sit beside her and she reached up to scratch her ear only to find it missing. Anni laughed sheepishly and slipped behind Luke. Clare felt her hair move, as if something twitched. She reached up and pulled on the Keaton ears on top of her head then put her hands on her face only to find out her hands where tiny black paws. Three tails flopped onto her lap and twitched. Anni practically disappeared behind Luke, clutching the back of his green tunic nervously. Clare opened her eyes and was about to turn and glare at the nearest person which would have been Link but she saw Ganondorf.

"AHHH!" She screamed and jumped back, landing on all fours.

"What?" he asked in surprise to the ninja Keaton's reaction. Clare stood up and pointed a black paw at him.

"You're suppose to be dead!" She said then turned to get someone and saw Princess Zelda with seven little men around her.

"AHHH!" She said and dived behind the couch. Anni slipped nervously from behind Luke and over to the couch where she knelt down.

"Auntie Clare, they're costumes with a little magic mixed in..." Anni told the terrified ninja as she fiddled with the bandages at her tiny wrists, the front of her cloak falling open.

"Then what's Linebeck?" Clare said as she peaked up at Anni, her Keaton ears turning up to her.

"Take a look for yourself..." Anni replied as she shuffled sideways. Clare looked over at him. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a green tunic that looked far too small for him and white tights with a green hat adorning his head.

"You made him a Hyrulian Hero?" She asked her niece. Anni smiled sheepishly and poked her index fingers together.

"Why did you make him a Hyrulian hero?" Clare asked as she looked back up at the girl.

"I don't know...Sheik's a girl..." Anni replied as she made an attempt to get to her feet on her own. Clare sighed and ever so slowly crawled out from her hiding spot and stood up. Sheik joined that sigh and threw off his blanket revealing the navy dress Anni forced on him. He reached over the back of the couch and slipped his hands under Anni's arms and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you Sheik..." Anni said glancing at the real Link with a look that said 'why didn't you help me?'. Link looked down at the costume he was wearing, the big long sleeves and the huge armour.

"I think he's too heavy to move...But then again, that's Ganondorf for you." Clare said she took a step and instead of the slapping of the sandals there was the click of claws on the floor. Link shook a fist at the Keaton look-a-like and then glared at Sheik.

"Don't you give him that look, at least he helped me up..." Anni chided.

"Yeah!" Clare said then got glared at for it so she dived behind Luke.

"I will remove that spell and you will stay here for the rest of the night if you keep that up." Anni threatened as she pulled her cloak back around herself, not wanting anyone else to find out before the wedding.

"And I'll stay behind this guy until we're out of the Inn..."Clare said from behind the Hyrulian hero. Anni laughed a little but knew of her Aunt's experiences with the Dark Lord.

"Come on let's go or we'll miss the festival..." Anni said as she took Clare's wrist and pulled her out the door with her, the others left to follow. All three of Clare's tails were twitching and her ears swivelled in every direction, her small black Keaton paws padding the ground as Johnny jumped up on her shoulder and wrapped herself around Clare's neck.

"I'm sorry I should've given you some kind of warning..." Anni said once they were on the path leading to the gondolas. She released Clare's wrist and pulled her cloak back around her.

"That would have been a good idea..." Clare said as she let her cat like trends take over and she stayed away from the water.

"The spell isn't waterproof..." Anni added as they approached the docks.

"I'm not on the water's side tonight..." Clare said as she backed into Luke. Luke placed both hands on her upper arms so she wouldn't fall over.

"Would you feel better about the ride in if you were in my lap?" He asked her in a whisper. Clare nodded as her ears twitched against his chin. Luke gently scooped her up and got into a gondola, sitting them both down near Anni. Clare's three tails flopped into her lap so she didn't squish them and her hands absently started to pet them.

"Comfortable?" Luke asked only loud enough for her to hear as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Very..." She whispered as she leaned back against him. Luke smiled contently as he drew light circles against her skin as the gondola slipped away from the dock, the group split between three gondolas. Link had left the armour that the Inn so he had more durability and could moved faster. Clare's ears twitched forward at the sounds coming from the town. As they pulled up to the dock at the town square, the vastness of the festival was shown. Strung up with magic of some sort were hundreds of orange lanterns, stalls with games and snacks littered the square. Anni climbed out first time in years the boat ride made her feel ill. Clare was quick to follow the sage out of the boat.

"Hey, Anni you feeling all right?" Clare asked as Luke got out behind her followed by Link.

"Yeah, just a little motion sick..." The brunette replied as she sat down and placed her head on her knees. Link crouched down beside her and rubbed her back. Clare's tails and ears twitched continuously.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Link asked when she looked up.

"I'm alright..it just caught me off guard..." She told him and with his help got to her feet.

"If it gets too bad I'll go home early." She told him.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked, her paw like hands at her side but her tails twitched uneasily.

"Yes quit worrying..." Anni snapped.

"Alright..." Clare said and grabbed Luke's hand or at least attempted to grab his hand since she had paws and no thumbs. She put both paws on his hand and dragged him deeper into the town. Anni follows them sheepishly her mood swings are still running freely, Link is following her and Sheik is hiding in the shadows following the four. Clare's ears twitched at the sounds and her tail brushed against the back of her shorts as she walked. Anni was in the background fussing with her cloak so it didn't fall open. Clare spotted a Keaton stuffy with blue eyes at a game vendor.

"Hey Linebeck...Can you get me that Keaton stuffy?" She asked as she tugged on his sleeve getting her claws stuck in the chainmail. Luke grabbed her paw and worked the claw loose then he kissed it.

"Hey...Not in public..." Clare said and pulled her tiny black paw back towards her. He chuckled as he always does then walked over to the vendor.

"Of course I can get you that, Kitten." Luke said as he put two rupees on the table.

"Alright two shots." The vendor said as he replaced the rupees with two arrows and a bow.

"You actually know how to use one of those?" Clare asked as she stood beside him.

"Watch and learn..." He said and notched the arrow then pulled back the string. Luke let go of the string and the arrow flew and hit dead center on the target. Clare looked over at Link and saw him glaring at the taller man.

"I think you made Ganondorf jealous." The ninja turned Keaton said as she looked at the target.

"What where?" Luke asked then looked around, he had another arrow notched and when he looked around he let the string go and it hit the first arrow dead on. Anni was three stalls down with Link showing she's got her Uncle's aim.

"Now I really think you've made him jealous..." Clare said as Link as Ganondorf came over to them.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked the taller blond. The vendor handed the Keaton stuffy to Luke.

"Gotta do something while my sister was out, and Anni was napping." He said as he handed the stuffy to Clare who hugged it, since she couldn't grab it.

"Let's go get a candy apple." Clare said as she started to walk in the direction she smelt food. Link and Luke followed the yellow woman as she stopped in front of the candy apple stand. Luke reached over her shoulder and put fifteen rupees on the stand.

"Three candy apples please." He asked. The vendor nodded and handed him three of the caramel covered apples. Luke handed one to Link then held out to Clare.

"I can't hold it..." The ninja said as she tried to grab the stick. Luke sighed and grabbed her paw and curls the toes enough for her to hold the stick for the candy apple.

"Thanks..." She said.

"At least I have thumbs!" Link said happily as he waved said thumbs in her face. Anni walked up to Link and had a hot chocolate in one hand. She reached up and smacked him on the back of the head, she doesn't say anything but sighed and walked away. Clare happily munched on her candied apple then her ear turned to someone shouting something about gondola rides under the city. Anni pulled Link aside and told him she was going home.

"I'm going home, I'm feeling dizzy. Don't stay out too late." She told him then walked away.

"Alright...I'll be home shortly..." Link said then went to the vendor that Clare and Luke were at. Clare caught the swirl of blue fabric following Anni.

"Hey Linebeck, let's go on a gondola ride." Clare said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"And this is coming from the person who doesn't like water..." He said but followed her anyways.

"As long as I don't touch it I'm fine..." The Keaton ninja said as she dragged her Hyrulian hero towards the gondolas. He chuckled and jumped into a gondola then held his hand out to her. Clare put her paw in his and carefully got into the gondola. As soon as she was in, Luke was sitting down and had her in his lap and his hand went to her ears.

"Hey! Those are my ears!" Clare said as said ears twitched under his hands.

"I'm sorry but I've resisted all night...And they're so soft!" He said and rubbed her ears more. The gondola started moving.

"Let go...you can pet one of my tails." Clare said as one of her tails flopped into her lap. His hand immediately went from her ears to the tail.

"It's like silk!" He said as the gondola went into an underground passage.

"Why are we in dark tunnel?" Clare asked as she noticed the darkness around her.

"Because you slept most of today..." Luke said nuzzling her neck.

"And?" She asked, letting her ear twitch.

"I was bored...I didn't have my ninja to tease." He said nipping her pulse point. One of Clare's tails smacked the side of his face.

"Sorry I don't have control over these tails...Yet." Clare said as she hugged the stuffy to her chest.

Leaving the two love birds alone for a minute...

"Mommy there is monsters in that tunnel..." A little boys said pointing to a dark tunnel.

"There is no such thing as monsters..." The mother of the boy said.

"Tell that to the thing making all the noise." The boys said. There was a loud meep. "Shh stop!" A female voice said.

"But Clare..." A male voice whined.

"SHHHHHH!" The female voice said accompanied by small little muffled clicks. The gondola that Luke and Clare were sitting in came back into the lantern light and Sheik was standing on the walk way, tapping his fingers against his upper arm trying to keep himself calm. Clare's ears twitched up to him first before she looked up.

"Sheik...what are you doing here...I thought you went with Anni?" Clare asked.

"We got a problem..." He said.

"Where is she?" Clare asked right away.

"At the Inn." Sheik said and Clare poofed away. A few minutes later the three men came back and saw Clare sitting at the table scratching at her head.

"Clare do you have flees?" Link asked. The ninja glared at him but started to scratch her ears instead. Luke sighed went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He then proceeded to dump it on Clare's head.

"Thanks..." Clare grumbled then looked down at her hands.

"Yay, hands...And my ears are back where they're suppose to be...and Aww I miss my tails..." Clare said then stood up, picking the stuffy off the floor and put that on the table to go to Anni who was laying on the couch. It took a couple of minutes for Anni to wake up. Clare was sitting in front of her with her book.

"Sounds like you're awake..." Clare said as she turned her head. Anni glanced around then pulled the blanket over her head.

"What's the matter Anni...?" Clare asked as she leaned her overly sensitive ear towards the young girl.

"I don't want to talk about it while they're down stairs..." The younger sage said.

"Alright those of opposite gender leave the room NOW..." Clare demanded overly calm. Sheik knew that tone and grabbed the back of both men's shirts and bolted up the stairs.

"All right Anni, they're gone..." Clare said as she gently pulled the blanket away. The minute that blanket was gone, Anni had her arms wrapped around Clare's shoulders.

"Shh. It's alright, I'm here..." Clare whispered.

"For once I hope my visions don't come true..." Anni whispered.

"The future is not set in stone..." Clare said rubbing the girls back.

"I hope you're right..." Anni whispered again.

"What's got you so terrified?" Clare asked as she stroked the younger woman's hair.

"I'm scared that you two won't get back in time and I lose my first one..." Anni whispered and started to cry.

"Shh...We'll be here...I know we will be here...Once I've been some where I can poof there instantly...I'll come back alone if I have to." Clare said as she rubbed the girls back. Luke and Link was peaking down the stairs but Sheik had a strong hold on them. Clare moved Anni over so she could sit on the couch. She pointed a finger at the two men trying to get down the stairs and made a shooing motion. Link had a begging look but Clare yet again made the shooing motion. Luke was still trying to get down stairs, Clare of course caught what they were saying.

"Let me go you blond haired bastard." Luke said.

"No, not unless you want kids of your own!" Sheik said pulling on Luke's tunic with both hands.

"My niece is crying, I'm not impressed." Luke growled.

"I know that but the only one who can do anything is Clare, so CALM DOWN!" Sheik said hauling the slightly taller man back upstairs. Then it was quiet except the muffled curse. Link had finally clued in that Sheik is trying to save Luke's life and had shoved a pillow in Luke's face.

"Shut Up!" He said. Clare shook her head and kept hugging the girl as Anni's emotional rollercoaster went down, way down. Clare hugged the girl still and started to hum her lullaby. After a minute or two of Clare's humming the younger sage fell asleep.

"Link...Come down here..." Clare said as she moved so she was sitting up.

"Yes, ma'am, sage, keeper, ninja, sir, ma'am...I'm gonna shut up now..." He said as he scuttled down the stairs.

"Take Anni to bed." Clare demanded, handing the smaller girl to him. He hurried up the stairs and carefully put the smaller girl in bed. Clare sighed and stood up from her spot on the couch before heading up the stairs. Sheik was sitting on him with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Sheik...get off him." She told the Sheikhan man.

"Okay..." He said and quickly dived into the library. Luke sat up and looked at the ninja.

"What did she say?" He asked. Clare shook her head and went into their room. Luke followed quickly. Clare closed the door and turned to him.

"She's afraid we won't make it on time..." Clare explained as she rolled her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Clare turned her head then looked him up then down.

"You're still in your costume...And that shirt looks far too tight..." Clare pointed out with a snicker.

"Don't change the subject Clare." He told her.

"Yeah I'm alright...I just need to get out of the calm funk..." Clare said as she unclipped the fake tails from her shorts.

"Alright, I'll be right back..." Luke muttered as he disappeared into the bathroom. He reappeared a few minutes later soaked. Clare's calm funk was still there but when she saw him dripping wet she covered her mouth right away and swallowed the laugh waiting to come out.

"Mind giving me a hand with this thing?" he asked pulling at the front of his tunic. Clare snickered and grabbed the front and went to pull it off but it wouldn't come.

"Ugh...I think you're muscles are too big, either that or they grew too fast..." Clare said as she tried to pull it off.

"Don't blame me...Blame this stupid thing." He said pointing to the Triforce on his right hand.

"You're the one who wanted it." Clare said as she stood on the couch and tried to pull it over his head and it still wouldn't come off.

"I was trying to make your life easier." Luke said as she yanked on the shirt.

"At the moment it's not...How in Din's name did Anni get this thing on you in the first place?" She asked him.

"I don't know it fit when I put it on." Luke said.

"Maybe the Triforce finally adjusted itself to your body..." Clare said as she climbed off the couch and stood in front of him, thinking.

"Can we get it off soon...it's cutting the circulation to my arms." He said twitching his fingers.

"I don't know how we can get it off...short of cutting it off I don't think we can cut chain mail." Clare said as she walked around him trying to figure out a way to get the costume off. Luke went to scratch his opposite shoulder and there was a ripping sound followed by something small and metal hitting the floor. Clare stopped in front of him and turned to look at him.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I scratched my shoulder?" He said.

"Turn around..." Clare said making a circle motion with her index finger pointing down. He turned and Clare saw what made that noise. He ripped a white shirt, a green tunic and chain mail.

"How in Din's name did you do that?" Clare asked as she looked at the bent links of the chain mail.

"What did I do?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"You ripped chain mail..." Clare told him.

"Oh..." He said then proceeded to scratch his shoulder.

"Well at least we can get it off now..." Clare told him and as she walked back around to the front and pulled it off. Luke stretched his arms up.

"I can move again." He said happily. Clare shook her head and fixed the costume with her magic.

"I'll be back..." He said as he gathered up his pants and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Clare shook the tunic, chain mail and shirt out and folded them. Luke came back with his pants on and without a shirt. Clare put the costume on the desk by the door and turned around to face him. She blinked at the muscles now adorning his chest.

"Where did those come from...because they weren't there the other night?" Clare asked as she poked his bicep.

"Um...I don't know..." He answered. Clare sighed since she figured it was power's doing then went over to the bed. Luke walked over and flopped down beside her. Clare naturally snuggled herself into his chest, already half asleep. He somehow managed to put them under the covers while they were still laying on top of them. Clare's eyes slowly shut and she was soon snoring softly.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

About two o'clock that morning Anni quietly sneaked down stairs. Luke woke up and without waking the sleeping ninja beside him, he crept out the door to follow his niece. A few minutes later, one set of foots creaked the stairs on their way back up, waking the ninja, but of course she refused to get out of bed yet. One hand snaked out from under the covers and tapped the spot where her boyfriend was suppose to be.

"Eh...?" She said and pulled her head off the pillow.

"Where'd Luke go...?" She asked tiredly as she looked around the room. The door was open.

"Ah...that's where he went...Well I might as well get up now...Got leaves to go get..." Clare said then looked at the window.

"Screw that, I'll go later..." She said then flopped back into bed. Luke walks back in and kicked the door shut.

"Why didn't you close that with your hand?" Clare asked without looking at him.

"Hands are full..." He told her and dumped Anni on the bed.

"...What are you doing up?" Clare asked her niece tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep..." She told her Aunt, she had her reasons for not sleeping.

"Hmm...Come here then..." Clare yawned and held her arms open. Luke slid behind Anni and moved the two women so they were properly on the bed.

"Can we go to sleep now ladies?" He asked. His only answer was two sets of soft snores. The captain rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket over the three of them, before following the two women to dream world. At seven in the morning Clare's eyes opened since a ray of sunlight hit her in the face.

"Ugh...wait...why are there three people here now?" Clare asked just noticing Anni in between her and Luke.

"She was up at two in the morning and was sneaking around the house." Luke said stretching his arms up.

"I wasn't sneaking...." Anni said the yawned, "I couldn't sleep..." She told them.

"Hm....Well, Anni I'm going to be gone for two hours refilling the bottles. Can you wait for me that long?" Clare asked as she hugged the girl. No response, Anni fell asleep again.

"Alright then...I'll take that as a yes..." Clare said then kissed Anni's head then Luke's cheek.

"I'll be back..." She said and stood up after wiggling away from the smaller sage since Anni's hands went limp when Luke poked the back of her right ear. Totally forgetting to put the spell on Anni as she went out the door and to the cabin to get her cloak.

"I hope we have enough ginger for today..." Luke said stroking Anni's hair.

Two hours later Anni is curled up on the couch with the others at the table eating when a puff of smoke appeared and a cloaked figure was standing where the smoke came from with two heavy looking bags.

Anni groaned and pulled the blanket up higher while everyone but Sheik jumped from their seats and held up the various weapons to the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Luke demanded. The figure put the bags down with heavy clunks before standing back up. A small hand went to the hood and pulled it back.

"Umm...I live here." Clare said as she pulled the cloak over her head.

"Oh! It's Clare...Geeze give us a heart attack why don't yeah." Link said as he sheathed his sword.

"It's not my fault you're too blind to notice." Clare said as she went out the door and over to a dead tree.

"What's up with the cloak?" Gonzo asked as they watched Clare. She shook the cloak and a drop of what they thought was water flicked off and dropped on the grass killing it.

"That's what's up." Clare said hanging the black cloak on the tree to dry. Sheik came out then.

"Clare, I think someone needs you..." He said and gestured to the door. Clare's sharp ears caught the sound of running feet and she slapped her forehead.

"I knew I forgot something..." The ninja said and bounded inside. She went to the bathroom and saw Anni leaning against a bucket.

"Sorry Anni...Come here..." Clare said as she walked over to the girl.

"I'm not getting up..." The high sage grumbled.

"Then I'll come to you." The ninja said sitting behind the girl and completed her spell.

"There...now I'm going to go teach your Uncle a new trick..." The ninja said standing. She walked out into the dining area and Sheik slides in behind her to get Anni. Clare shook her head and listened for Luke's voice which was instructing Link on how to boil water.

"I don't know anyone who can screw up boiling water Kid, you're impossible." He said. Clare snickered and walked behind the taller male and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door.

"Medli can you make sure that Link doesn't blow the Inn up?" Clare asked as she pulled the tanned man out the door.

"Okay..." The Rito said as Sheik came back out with Anni who grabbed the front of Sheik's shirt.

"If I ever say I want more kids, remind me of this..." She ordered. The blond haired man nodded. Clare kept dragging Luke until she stopped and turned around.

"I am going to teach you the spell that I use to get Anni's morning sickness to go away..." Clare told him as she faced him.

"Finally! We just ran out of ginger." He said holding the empty bottle up. Clare shook her head.

"Alright...First you put your hands on her forehead and on her stomach. Then you say this-" Clare said.

"Now repeat the spell back to me so I can make sure you've got it right." Clare said as she gestured to him. He repeated it back perfectly.

"Good...now I'm going to go find something to do..." Clare said and pushed him back towards the Inn. Clare and Luke opened the door to see Sheik kick Link's chair and watched him fall on his while his cup went up and Sheik caught it, not spilling a drop.

"Once a Link always a Link." He said as he dragged the hero to the couch, where Anni was laying. Clare snickered as he brought up a memory. Clare saw Link's bow sitting by the door.

"Hey Brat! I'm stealing your bow and arrows!" Clare said as she picked up the items before she went outside. A few minutes later and Clare had used 99 arrows, Link was sitting on the porch snickering and Luke was leaned on the supporting column beside him.

"Argh..." Clare said and grumbled.

"You used 99 arrows and you haven't gotten farther than two feet. Give up already!" Link shouted.

"NO!" Clare said and turned back around. Link continued to snicker, which quickly turned into full blow laughs. Luke finally had enough and smacked the top of Link's head.

"Don't laugh." He told the younger blond.

"But she hasn't got farther than two feet. She can't even pull the draw string back all the way." Link said gesturing with both hands to the ninja who was trying to pull said draw string back.

"Go up to the attic and grab the black bow and you try to pull that draw string back." Luke told him. Link went up and brought back a four foot long black bow.

"Ha ha too easy..." He said then attempted to pull the string back, and not getting far.

"How many pounds is this thing?" He asked.

"250." Luke said taking the bow from him and pulling it back easily.

"But....he's got sticks for arms..." Link said. Clare turned her head over to them, she had given up on pulling the sting back and was listening to the twang sound it made.

"What are they going on about?" She asked then glared at the target.

"Okay, one more try." She said and pulled the arrow from the quiver on her back. She closed her eyes as she notched the arrow and pulled back on the draw string. She got about half way when she felt someone else's hands on hers. She looked to the hand that was closest, the one on the draw string.

"That is not my hand...It's too dark..." Clare said then looked up. Luke was directly behind her.

"Oh..." She said still looking up at him.

"Let go." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Let go." He said again. She let go of the draw string and the arrow flew and hit dead center with a dull thunk.

"Yes one out of 100 hit...that's sad..." Clare said as she sighed heavily. Luke slipped the bow from her hands.

"Well there's your problem, the draw weight on this is far too much for your frame..." He told her inspecting the Hero's bow.

"Well I'm never going to use one so...what's the point?" Clare asked as she started to pick up all 100 arrows.

"It's always a good skill to have, especially when you run out of tools..." Luke replied as he thought for a moment, then disappeared into the Inn. Clare shook her head as she grabbed the fiftieth arrow. A few moments later Luke reappeared with a silver and white bow in his hand. Clare was on the 89th arrow, the quiver still over her back. Luke scooped the last of the arrows and slipped them into the quiver.

"Ready to try again?" He asked her.

"I don't know...1 out of 100 doesn't seem all that satisfactory..." Clare said as she fiddled with one arrow in her hand.

"Come on, I'll help you..." He said snagging her chin with his index finger and making her look at him.

"Alright..." Clare said as she took the bow from him and took her stance. Luke slipped behind her again adjusted her stance, lining up the arrow head with the target.

"Okay let go..." He told her. Clare's hand released the draw string, the arrow flew and hit slightly off dead center.

"Little off but that's my fault..." He said quietly. "Try again."

"Not your fault.." Clare said as she pulled the string back and let go, the arrow hit the skimmed off the first and hit dead center.

"Sometime ninja tricks come in handy even when not using ninja tools." Clare said as she looked at the arrow.

"Nicely done..." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you try ricocheting something off something?" Clare asked as she turned to him. He smiled and grabbed his bow. He notched an arrow and fired, splitting hers straight up the middle.

"That's why." He said.

"See that tree over there?" Clare pointed to the tree five trees to the right, "I bet you 20 rupees I can't hit that by ricocheting it off the one you just fired."

"Ten says you can..." He said changing the bet.

"Fifteen?" Clare said as she put the quiver down and pulled a single arrow out.

"Fifteen it is." He said apparently in a good mood to be handing over cash that easily. Clare notched the arrow and moved over so she could maybe hit the tree. She pointed and calculated the wind and fired. Luke watched her carefully, just in case this didn't go as planned. She let go then watched as the arrow bounced off his then missed the tree by three millimetres. Luke set his hands on her shoulders.

"That was pretty damn close luv." He told her.

"I was aiming to miss...you own me fifteen rupees." Clare said as she held her palm up to him. He smiled and shook his head then handed over fifteen rupees. Clare tossed the rupees laughing then pulled another arrow then hit the tree by yet again bouncing off his before catching the rupees.

"You're a natural..." He said as he notched an arrow, "Fire another one." Clare pulled out an arrow from then notched it.

"Where do you want me to fire it?" She asked looking up at him. He pointed out over the pond.

"There." He told her.

"Alright." Clare said then pointed the arrow in that direction before let go the draw string. At the same time Luke fired his arrow. They met mid flight, Luke's slicing Clare's clean in half. "So I can still do that..." Clare gapped at the arrow halves as they fell, "Wow..." She said. Luke smiled and notched another arrow, this one was different than the others, it was silver and gold fetching. Luke pulled the drawstring all the way back and aimed straight up. Then he let it fly, fifty feet up it exploded in a shimmer of silver and gold.

"WOW!" Clare said as she looked straight up at the shimmers. Luke smiled and stretched.

"Haven't done that in a while..." He said as his arms returned to his sides and he shoved one hand in his pocket. Clare kept looking up even as the shimmers disappeared. Luke sighed contently, closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the sun as a light breeze played through his hair. Somewhere, women were swooning. And one of those women was standing not two feet from him as her knees buckled but she quickly caught herself and made it look like she sat down quickly. Luke's head snapped over to her.

"Clare are you alright?" He asked as he jogged over to crouch in front of her. She looked up at him with a slightly flushed face.

"Yeah...Kinda tired, used my arms pulling back that string..." Clare said.

"How about we take a break and check on Ann'?" He said with a warm smile while offering a hand. Clare put her hand in his gently, while looking up at him with large blue eyes. Luke stood up and pulled her to her feet in one fluid motion. Clare blushed and scurried ahead of him to the Inn. Luke looked over at Link.

"What did I do this time?" He asked putting his hand back in his pocket.

"Maybe you turned her legs to mush." Link said as Clare went inside the Inn. Luke raised an eyebrow then shrugged and went inside. Anni was lying on her left side napping, Sheik sitting in the window sill watching her like a hawk out of the corner of his eye. Clare leaned over the couch and smiled at the girl before she sat at the table and put her head on it. Luke disappeared into the kitchen humming a different song while pulling his hair back into a low ponytail.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" he asked as he hauled some water out of the well. There was several shouts of what they wanted all of them different but Clare had yet to say anything.

"Yeah yeah I hear you, try to keep it down, Clare?" He said, how he caught all that had Link grasping at air.

"Don't matter..."Clare grumbled quietly as she controlled her heart out of her throat. Luke smiled to himself and set about making lunch. About ten minutes later Anni woke up with a restrained whimper. Clare got up quickly and hurried over.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked as she leaned over the couch. Anni glanced up at her with dull blue eyes then shut them with a quiet whine.

"I'll go make you some tea." Clare said and turned to the kitchen. As she walked by the table she picked up one of the bags still sitting on the table. In the kitchen Luke was humming to himself, kettle already on the stove. Clare pushed the door open as she pulled out a jar the size of very large pot with the leaves in it.

"Had a feeling that would happen as soon as she woke up..." Luke said as he tossed a handful of chopped onion into a large pot. Clare ducked under his arm and grabbed a mug.

"Hmm." She said.

"Something bothering you Angel?" He asked looking over at her.

"Hmm?" She asked as she turned to him.

"I asked if something was bothering you." He asked again as he turned to face her.

"Oh...nothing much." Clare said as she turned back to stare at the kettle. Luke frowned and placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her around.

"What is it Clare?" he asked quietly one hand now against her cheek. Clare blushed then fiddled with the lid of the jar trying to get it open. Luke sighed and opened the lid.

"Now what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Not bothering per say..." Clare said as she pulled a leaf out quickly.

"Clare, what is it?" He asked stopping her hand.

"Every time you look at me...my heart stops for a few seconds..." Clare whispered quietly.

"Really...cause you've been making mine do that for a couple of years now..." He whispered as he placed a kiss to her temple. Clare blushed and nudged his chin with her nose. Their loving moment was cut short when Sheik cleared his throat. The Sheikhan was leaning in the window sill tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Having fun, because there's a very uncomfortable young lady on the couch." He told them. Clare quickly pulled her hand away from Luke's and crumpled the leaf in the cup then put the boiling water in it.

"Get her to drink this." Clare said putting the cup on the sill. Sheik took the cup and shook his head as he went back to Anni.

"For someone who can be such an ass, he's surprisingly gentle with her..." Luke mused as he looped his arms around the ninja's waist, checking the stew while he was at it.

"Well you didn't have to live with him during his teenage years." Clare grouched as she nudged his chin with her nose again. Luke smiled and kissed the ninja. Clare closed her eyes and kissed her Captain. Sheik walked in and rolled his eyes as he filled Anni's hot water bottle and left the couple to themselves.

"I've got to get a girlfriend." The blond muttered on his way out. Luke broke them apart and shooed the ninja out of the kitchen, claiming he needed to finish lunch. Clare smiled and sat at her spot while dragging the other bag over to her. Sheik had reclaimed his place in the window, but if you really looked you could tell his eyes were on Anni, not what was outside. Link was upstairs helping Medli strip the beds and replace the sheets with clean ones. Clare started to peel the leaves from the stems of the jar she had pulled out of the bag. This jar was about as big as the one still in the kitchen.

"Auntie Clare...?" Anni whimpered from the couch. Clare immediately got up from her spot and walked over to sit in her usual spot on the floor in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked her niece.

"It still hurts..." Anni whispered as she closed her eyes against the pain.

"I'll be here...There's nothing more I can do..." Clare said as she moved around so she was sitting comfortably digging her book from her pocket. Anni whimpered quietly and tensed up as another flare ran across her midsection, her tiny hands fisted tightly enough to break the skin of her palms.

"Now don't do that..." Clare said as she wedged her hand in between Anni's, "My hands are stronger than yours squeeze mine." Anni whimpered and squeezed her Aunt's hand as another wave of pain hit her, hard. Who knew someone so tiny could have that strong of a grip. Clare smiled softly as she flipped the page of her book with her thumb.

"Hey, Sheik...Go tell Linebeck to get me some tea please." Clare said as she kept her eyes glued to the pages.

"Sure thing Clare." The blond replied as he slipped out of the window and into the kitchen. Anni's hand twitched in Clare's as another flare hit her. Clare gently squeezed her hand, as a sign she'll be there until it's over. Sheik came back, placed the tea cup on the table and returned to his post. Link and Medli came down with four baskets of sheets. Link stopped and placed his baskets on the floor, reached over the back of the couch and gently ran his hand across Anni's back, she relaxed a little, then he went back to helping Medli. Clare started humming as she put the book down to get the tea. Anni tensed right back up and squeezed Clare's hand tight enough to crack her fingers. Clare didn't even so much as flinch as she sipped her tea then went back to reading, still humming. By the time Luke had finished lunch, Anni was still tense but no longer in pain. Clare continued to hum as she shifted slightly to get the feeling back in her legs. Luke slipped out of the kitchen and leaned on the back of the couch, Anni now sound asleep.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Asleep." Clare replied as her ear twitched towards him.

"I was hoping she'd get off easier than Sophie, but she'd got it even worse." Luke mused as he placed his hand between Anni's shoulder blades, "Goddesses above, she's tense.

"I know." Clare said raising the hand Anni was clutching.

"Would you like your hand back, because lunch is on the table." He said as he applied a small amount of pressure between the tiny sage's shoulders causing her to relax a little.

"Yes, lunch." Clare said as she put a pillow instead of her hand in Anni's clutches then stood up stretching her arms and body up. Luke smiled and chuckled quietly as he pulled Anni's blanket up to her shoulders while shooing his ninja to the table. Clare walked over to the table when her nose caught the scent of her favourite dish. Luke smiled as he walked past her into the kitchen, both hers and Anni's empty tea cups in hand. Clare walked over to her seat and saw the fired rice with eggs, onions and ham in it.

"Ohh, yummy!" Clare said as she sat down and picked up fork. Link and Medli came back in. Medli took her usual spot but Link just grabbed a bowl, filled it and went to sit and watch over Anni so Sheik could take a break. Sheik sat down in Luke's usual spot. Clare looked at him then shook her head. Luke came out of the kitchen to find his other half sitting in his seat.

"Care to remove yourself before I do?" The captain asked after he cleared his throat. Clare sighed then stood up and made Luke sit in her seat before making herself comfortable in his lap.

"This works too..." Luke mused and looped his arms around the ninja's waist. Clare happily munched on her food then leaned over to Luke's ear.

"Thanks a bunch for this fantastic food...how did you know?" Clare whispered.

"A little birdie told me..." He replied as he drew a lazy circle on her waist.

"Hmm..." Clare said as took another bite, "Did you eat?" She asked.

"A little while ago..." He replied closing his eyes and giving his head a little shake before reopening them.

"You alright?" The ninja asked as she turned so she was leaning against his arm.

"Hmm?" he asked as he looked at her, a light shadow forming beneath his eyes again.

"You are going to have a nap later." She ordered as she put her unoccupied hand on his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch and complied with a nod. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her nose then ate more food. Over on the couch Anni had woken up and was currently snuggled up to her boyfriend who was fidgeting with something in his hand.

"Aria?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm, what is it Link, you never use my first name?" The brunette replied with her own question. Clare immediately jumped up and quickly scurried over and used every ninja technique in her ninja book.

"Well...umm...I was wondering...would you..." The blond fidgeting a little more, a fierce blush staining his face and ear tips.

"Would you...Aria you marry me?" He finally asked. Anni covered her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, then wrapped her arms around the blonds neck, "Of course..."

Click, flash, sniffle. Link quickly threw the ninja a glare then returned his attention to Anni as he slipped the silver and green band on her ring finger. Anni smiled teary and placed both of her tiny hands on his face before kissing him. Clare quickly walked back over to her seat, while shaking the photo from the pictograph to see the picture she had just taken.

"I don't whether to kiss you or smack you right now..." Luke said as he looped his arms back around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh don't hit me... Look at this." Clare said holding the picture to him.

"What?" He asked as he glanced at the photo in her hand. It was the picture of Link and Anni kissing.

"He finally asked did he?" Luke asked glancing to the young couple, now engaged.

"Now we just have one more, so Clare...when's the wedding for you and Linebeck?" Tetra asked just as Clare put some of her food in her mouth. It went down the wrong tube as she gasped. Luke patted her on the back while glaring at the pirate.

"Don't forget to breath Clare." He told the ninja. Clare coughed and choked as her face turned red. Luke shook his head once and gave the ninja one good thump on the back, clearing her wind pipe.

"Now breath Clare." He told her. Clare coughed once more then sighed as air entered her lungs. Luke soothed circles on her back making sure she was breathing properly, he threw the pirate princess another glare, his eyes flickering between green and wine red. Clare's face refused to go back to its regular colour but she was breathing properly.

"Well I'm going for that nap, care to join me?" Luke asked, rescuing Clare from anymore embarrassment.

"Okay." Clare said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke smiled and stood up with the ninja in his arms and headed upstairs. He shut the door of their room with his foot and gently placed the ninja on the bed, before removing his shirt and lying down next to her. Clare nuzzled his bare chest with her nose then sighed happily.

"Remind me to smack that she-pirate later..." Luke growled as he draped his arm across her waist.

"Why?" The ninja looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"You nearly choked because she can't keep her mouth shut..." He muttered.

"Let's tie her upside down from really high up...I know as a fact she doesn't like heights." Clare said as she moved until she was eye level with him.

"Sounds like a plan..." He replied and seized her lips in a overdue kiss. Clare kissed him back with much passion in it. Luke ran his finger up her thigh, this time he wouldn't have to worry about her falling. Clare moaned deeply and opened her mouth. Luke seized his chance to deepen the kiss as he ran his hand across her stomach. Clare smiled silly as she kissed him and ran her hand threw his hair. Luke rolled onto his back pulling Clare on top of him as he did, his hands now resting on her hips. Clare kept kissing him as her small hands traveled from his head to his chest. Luke smirked and traced the waistband of her shorts with one hand while the other came to rest on the side of her ribs. Clare's hands slowly danced down his chest to his ribs where they stopped so the woman they were supporting had balance. Luke broke the kiss and went straight for her pulse point.

"Remind me to kiss Anni later." He said between nips.

"Why?" Clare gasped as her hands slipped from their spot on his ribs to the bed underneath him.

"You think I could get away with this..." He paused and ran a finger up both her thighs. "And not have anyone hear us." Clare moaned deeply and put her head on the pillow behind his head. Her neck completely exposed was quickly nipped at. Clare moaned again and nuzzled the area where his neck connected with his shoulders. Luke traced a circle on her hips then slowly dragged his fingers back down her thighs. Clare moaned again and licked Luke's neck all the way up to his temple. Luke shuddered and seized her pulse point while his hands trailed back to her hips. Clare moaned and had her nose near his temple. Luke completely ruined the mood when he had to stifle a yawn.

"Alright enough playing...Time for you to get some sleep." Clare said as she snuggled his temple then curled up on his chest.

"But Clare..." he whined and nuzzled the top of her head.

"No, go to sleep." Clare said as she nuzzled his chest cutely.

"Please, just one more..." He begged, the most adorable pout on his face.

"Alright, just one more though." Clare agreed as she turned her head up to him. Luke kept it sweet, no tricks then complied to his girlfriend's wishes and closed his eyes.

"There's a good stud muffin." Clare said, thinking he was already asleep as she closed her own eyes.

"And you say I'm bad for nicknames..." Luke commented and folded his arms across her waist.

"That's what Muffin is short for...wait...you're awake still..." Clare said as she gazed up at him. Luke chuckled quietly.

"I just barely closed my eyes luv, you expect me to be asleep that fast?" He replied.

"Ummm...I do sometimes." Clare said as she started fiddling with her hands.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He muttered and kissed her temple.

"Go to sleep Hun." Clare said as she snuggled into his chest after grabbing the covers and well covering them.

"Already on it..." He replied as he tightened his hold on his ninja.

"Good...I'll be soon joining you..." Clare said as she closed her eyes then a soft snore came from her.

"Looks like...you already beat...me..." Luke yawned and slipped off himself. A few hours later there was a light tapping at the door.

"Miss Clare, Mr Linebeck. Anni wants to know if you two are coming down for supper." Medli's light voice asked.

"We'll be down in a bit..." Luke replied as he cracked his neck. Clare grumbled about popping noises and snuggled into his chest more.

"Come on Clare, Anni made dinner tonight." Luke said as he ran his hand across her back. Clare cracked one eye open then the next. She stretched with a yawn and blinked at him with half lidded eyes. Luke gently nudged her to sit up. Clare sat up tiredly and slid off his chest to sit on the bed. Luke sat up and stretched, his back making a very loud protest to the action. He noticed the ninja wasn't quiet all there yet and decided to fix that. He quickly seized her lips and gently nipped her lip. Clare's eyes focused on him as she gasped and she smiled happily. Luke left it at that.

"Hello sleepy head..." He said as he kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and giggled.

"Hi..." She said to him happily.

"Welcome back to the realm of the wakeful, now go fix your hair..." he said shooing her off the bed as he proceeded to put his shirt on. Clare smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom to brush out her hair. Luke opened the door and leaned against the frame to wait for the blonde. Clare came out a few minutes later with her hair smooth as silk and as soft as a kitten's fur.

"Coming luv?" He asked from his post.

"Yeah, I'm coming." The ninja said as she jumped at him, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his ribs then proceeded to put her chin on his shoulder. Luke looped his arms under her so she wouldn't fall.

"This is new, you usually hate being picked up..." He mused.

"Oddly enough, I'm feeling lazy..." Clare said. Luke just shrugged and adjusted his hold on the ninja and headed downstairs.

"You should be lazy more often."

"Just so you can pack me around all day like a teddy bear?" Clare asked as she kept her head on his shoulder.

"A very lovely teddy bear." He replied as he stopped on the bottom step. Clare looked at the people gathered at the table over his shoulder.

"Do you want to walk in or do you want me to carry you?" He asked as no one could see them yet.

"I don't care..." Clare whispered in his ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Clare was being far too passive.

"I'll have to make some tea later..." Clare said as she moved her head so he couldn't see the tiny wince she made. Too bad he felt her tense up.

"Alright, try to take it easy alright?" he requested as he headed for the table.

"Okay...I wasn't planning anything hard anyways." Clare said as she put her head back on his shoulder. He shook his head and gently placed the ninja in her chair before sitting next to her. Anni came in a few seconds later, her apron tied much looser than usual, placed her hand on Clare's shoulder.

"Auntie Clare, can I talk to you after dinner?" She asked.

"Sure." Clare said as she waited for dinner. Anni smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen. Clare shook her head and listened to the conversation floating around the table.

"So Hero, it took you long enough, where are you guys going to have the ceremony?" Tetra asked.

"Oh, Anni says that the Caverns of Purity would be a great place to have it..." Link replied apparently lost in some memory. Anni came back and placed two very large pots on the table. Clare glanced at Luke who glanced at her. They were already plotting...

"Alright bowls." Anni ordered. Clare handed the younger sage her bowl as she nudged Luke's leg with her own. As Anni dropped a spoon full of noodles and sauce into her Aunt's bowl, Luke leaned over to Clare.

"Yes luv?" He asked in a whisper.

"Let's go for a walk later." She said winking at him. Luke nodded as he handed his bowl to Anni after she placed Clare' s back in front of her. Clare nodded her head and silently sipped at her soup when she got a weird look from Link and Tetra.

"What?" She asked innocently. Link shook his head and took his bowl from Anni who was heading for her usual place on the couch, a small bowl in her own hands.

"You silently sipped soup..." Tetra pointed out whilst pointing to Clare's soup.

"And your point being?" Luke asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"She never sipped soup quietly. She usually slurped it up." Tetra said demonstrating slurping. Luke just rolled his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Keep that up Tetra and I'll have to resort to drastic measures..." Clare said as she kept eating her soup. The pirate raised her hands level with her head palms facing the ninja.

"Alright alright but you never did answer my question from lunch?" The pirate smirked. Just then a spoon connected with the back of Tetra's head.

"That'll be enough out of you..." Anni stated flatly, "I'll be outside..." Clare finished her dinner quickly after and got up to follow after Anni and Luke stood to.

"No you stay." Clare said pointing to the floor as if training a disobedient dog. Luke glared but stayed put. Anni was standing out on the lawn near the pond her eyes trained on the twins.

"Anni...you wanted to talk to me?" Clare said as she walked over to the younger woman. Anni glanced back at her then returned to looking at the duel moons that hung in the sky.

"I have a request and a small problem..." The tiny sage said her hands lying across her stomach.

"Problem first." Clare said looking up at the stars instead of the moon.

"I'm a little farther along than I thought..." Anni replied, surprisingly calm. "...I don't think I can hide it until the wedding."

"Then what's the problem...just tell everyone inside what's going on. If they throw a tiff then sick Link and Linebeck at them." Clare said as she kept looking up.

"I was planning on telling everyone at the reception..." Anni mused, a light breeze wrapping itself around her, "I guess I could tell them early..."

"You could do that..." Clare said as she tied her hair back with Luke's silk ribbon. Anni just hummed and closed her eyes.

"Now the request since the problem has been resolved." Clare said as she dropped her hands away from her hair. Anni turned around to face the ninja, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Auntie Clare...would you...be my maid of honour?" She asked shyly. Clare was silent for a moment before gently embracing the younger woman.

"I would love to be your maid of honour." She said.

"Thank you..." Anni whispered as she returned the gesture.

"Alright...we'd best get back inside...or at least I do before your Uncle decides he needs to come looking for me." Clare said as she patted the younger woman's head. Anni smiled then headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob, "I can do this..."

"I'll be right beside you." Clare said putting her hand on Anni's shoulder. The younger sage nodded and took a shaky breath before opening the door and entering the Inn. Luke and Link were instantly in front of them ready to start questioning the two women. Anni placed one hand on each man's chest silently asking them to hold off on their questions if only for a moment. She then walked over and stood against the back of the couch.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you..." She said. Clare walked to stand beside her as everyone turned their attention to the two women. Anni fidgeted for a moment.

"I'm going to be a mom in five months..." she finally said. Everyone was silent for a few minutes when Niko walked up to her.

"Congratulations Miss Anni, you'll make a wonderful mother." The pirate said. Anni smiled and knelt down.

"Thank you Niko..." She replied as she gave him a hug. Clare smiled then watched as everyone of the pirates came over and congratulated the future mother. Anni smiled when Gonzo gently gave her a hug and laughed lightly when Zuko signalled for a hug. Clare giggled and turned her head to see a very angry looking Luke glaring at her. Link shuffled over to Anni seeing as Luke looked ready to draw blood.

"What?" Clare asked innocently as she readied herself to jump out of harm's way.

"Clare luv, do I look like a dog to you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to answer that one..." Clare asked as she giggled nervously. Luke sighed and tapped his fingers against his hip.

"I'll give you ten seconds..." The ninja was already out the door and screaming her lungs out.

"3...2...1..." And with that he gave chase. Clare ran down around the forest then came back to the Inn to dive behind Link. As Luke ran by Anni grabbed the back of his shirt and with a little assistance from Gonzo held him in place. The tiny girl sighed and knocked her Uncle's feet from under him causing him to sit. Clare peaked out from behind Link's arm, getting ready to spring away if need be. Anni gently bonked her Uncle on the head.

"I wanted to talk to Auntie Clare alone okay, but you don't listen very good when it comes to us...besides she probably meant it in an endearing way..." Anni told the older tanned man. Clare would have nodded if there wasn't a bunch of pirates around but she still hid behind the taller Hylian.

"Now go kiss and make up...I'm going to bed." Anni said as she extracted herself from Gonzo's light hug. Everyone else also went to bed, leaving the still scared ninja and tanned older, taller and stronger man in the room alone. Luke sighed, significantly calmer, and opened his arms for the ninja.

"Come here..." He told her. Clare stepped closer and closer to him then sat down in front of Luke. Luke gently wrapped his arms around the ninja.

"I'm sorry for getting all worked up..." He told her.

"It's alright...I probably deserve a clonk to the head anyways...because I did refer to you as a dog..." Clare confessed, playing with her hands. Luke just shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"I'd rather be your dog than just a dog." He told her.

"I'd rather be your kitten then just a kitten." Clare told him, nudging his chin with her nose. Luke smiled and bumped her nose with his, a little Anouki kiss. Clare giggled cutely and nuzzled her cheek. Luke kissed her quickly.

"Up for that walk?" He asked.

"If you do most of the walking...I'm still feeling lazy." Clare said smiling.

"Right." He said and crouched in front of her. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist. He stood up slowly and left the Inn, heading down to the bay at a slow walk. The ninja put her chin on his shoulder and watched the land slowly go by.

"Feeling better or worse luv?" He asked as they passed the lake.

"I don't know...I haven't had my tea yet but the cramps are kinda weakening..." She told him closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'll make you some when we get back..." He said and rubbed a gentle circle against her skin.

"I would like that..." She said and opened her eyes.

"So what was the reasoning behind this walk luv?" he asked.

"Well someone's gotta plan this wedding right down to the t! And I've done it at least twice. I want to see the place Anni wants it in." Clare said.

"The Caverns of Purity it is, I hope you don't mind sitting around till midnight to see why..." He replied changing their course.

"I used to stay up till 2 in the morning watching for monsters, so I'm more or less used to it." Clare said patting Luke's head.

"Just checking..." He replied as they approached a very large cave.

"Hmmm. Let's see..." Clare said and waved her hand a piece of parchment appeared and a quill in her hand. They entered the cave and Luke picked up an old lantern.

"Mind lighting this?" He asked. Clare put her hand in front of the wick and spoke a spell and the wick lit.

"Thank you..." With that he continued into the cave. Clare looked around at the darkness around them and shivered then clung to the man.

"It's alright I won't let anything happen to you..." He said as they came upon a single gondola floating in the underground river.

"I want you to trust me, I'm going to put the lantern out alright?" he asked after he set her in the tiny watercraft.

"I do trust you...go ahead." Clare said as she felt the boat under her sway slightly. The light went out and it was dark only for a few moments before a soft glow surrounded them and the boat moved forward.

"Well...we're going to need more gondolas..." Clare said as she had her parchment and pen in hand. Luke hummed as a pale blue ball brushed against his cheek.

"Are the moonlights back?" Clare asked as a blue ball touched her cheek too.

"No they're called Cave Lights, they're spirits that protect those who venture within this cave..." He replied as one passed through his hand.

"Protect from what..." Clare asked as the one that brushed her cheek when threw it.

"Getting lost..." He answered slowing the little water craft until it bumped gently against the rock shore. Clare leaned forward, keeping the parchment and quill in hand. Luke hopped out and then gently picked the ninja up and set her on the shore.

"Thank you Luke." Clare said to him as the quill and parchment jumped out of her hand and the quill wrote on the parchment – need more gondolas.

"Never a problem..." He replied offering a hand. Clare smiled and placed her significantly smaller hand in his. He led her to the middle of the cavern and sat down, gently pulling her into his lap.

"We only have to wait an hour..." He told the younger woman.

"Okay..." She said and snuggled his chest while her quill and parchment went to investigate the surrounding area. For the most part it appeared to be the last place one would want to have their wedding, the Cave Lights did nothing to help...

"...How...new love..." A voice whispered through the cavern a glass like chime accompanying it. Clare's ear twitched with the voice and she looked around.

"...she's...sage...destiny..." There was another chime. Now both of Clare's ears were twitching as she tried to pin point the voice. Luke gently squeezed her.

"Don't worry they won't hurt us, they don't even have bodies..." He told the ninja.

"Who is talking?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"If I remember what Anni told me, they are the ghosts of souls long since passed..." He replied.

"And how do they know I'm the sage of destiny?" Clare asked.

"No one's has ever really figured it out, they told Sophie she was carrying the high sage when she was only a month along..." He answered rubbing a circle on her stomach.

"Then I hope they don't tell me anything weird...But then again...I've heard and seen some pretty weird stuff..." Clare said as she leaned against him.

"I don't think they have much to say tonight..." He replied. Another quiet chime rang, "...Keep her safe..."

"That one was different...and keep who safe...?" Clare asked as she started to get really nervous.

"...keep...sages...safe..." The voices rang.

"They won't hurt you Clare, they only want to see you safe." Luke whispered kissing her temple.

"I'm not worried about them....I'm worried about what they're talking about...it's been 500 years since the living sages have been gathered under one roof..." Clare said as she looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Clare it's been a hundred and seventeen years since a sage set foot in Levious, it's never been safe for them here. The people of Levious were very closed minded until last year. These spirits have been here since before your birth." Luke explained. "You're one of two remaining sages...keeping you safe is what they're asking for."

"Your forgetting about Medli and Makar...They are sages too." Clare pointed out

"Yes they may be, but you're one of three like Anni, they're one of many..." He started when he looked up. The moon was finally at the center of the small opening in the roof. As the moonlight shone in the entire cavern illuminated in silver light. Clare looked around amazed. Her quill and parchment stopped their search.

"Amazing isn't it? You should be here during a storm, you can't hear anything so you can really enjoy it..." He said as the light refracted in the crystal walls.

"Then we'll have to take a walk before a storm does come." Clare said as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Sounds like a plan..." He replied as he kissed her. Clare kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke kept his hands on her back as he pulled her closer, surprisingly more gentle than normal. Clare's eyes asked him why he was being so gentle with her as she looked at him. He gently tapped her side sending a flare of pain up her side. Clare smiled and would have shook her head if she could. Luke broke the kiss and stood up with her in his arms.

"Ready to head back?" He asked. Clare held her hand open and the quill and parchment flew into it.

"Lets...I believe you said you'd make me tea when we got back...And what did you mean when you said one of three?" Clare asked as she looked at him.

"Anni is only one of three high sages to have ever been born and all my books say that there were only three Sages of Destiny..." he replied as he returned to the boat.

"I only know of two Sages of Destiny and I knew all three High Sages...."Clare said as she glanced at the darkness trying to figure out the third Sage of Destiny.

"None of the books I have mention her name they just say her death was tragic..." He added as he placed her in the boat and got in behind her.

"My mentor the last Sage of Destiny before me didn't mention another one..." Clare said as she tried to bring up the memory.

"Anni probably has something somewhere on her..." He said as the boat glided back towards the entrance, cave lights following the ship.

"I'll ask her tomorrow..." Clare said as she rolled up the parchment and the quill was placed in her pocket.

"She'll probably be up when we get home anyway, she's doing a good job of hiding it but I think her vision is still bothering her..." Luke replied scratching under his kerchief.

"You know...if you would let me, I can wash it when we're out at sea...unless your neck is really that itchy then you'll have to have a bath..." Clare said as she turned and smiled to him.

"It's the scars, they get really irritating sometimes..." he replied as he pulled the piece of fabric loose to rub his neck. Clare moved and stood behind him and started massaging his neck, releasing the tension and relieving some of the irritation.

"Oh that feels so much better..." Luke whispered, leaning into the ninja's touch. Clare smiled and kept massaging his neck with her small hands as the boat continued to move. Luckily Luke was paying attention because when the ship bumped against the other shore it knocked the ninja off balance. Luke somehow managed to pull her into his lap so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...cramps just came back..." Clare said as she visibly winced.

"Alright let's get you home..." He replied gently placing her on the stone floor as he climbed out of the gondola and crouched in front of her. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and gently placed her legs around his waist. Luke stood up slowly so as not to bump the poor ninja as he headed back towards the entrance.

"How bad is it luv?" he asked.

"At the moment, pretty bad..." Clare grumbled and put her face in his shoulder blade.

"We'll be home soon..." he said as he gently readjusted his hold on the ninja. Clare grumbled but put her head on his shoulder again. Within a few minutes the Inn came into view, once again the downstairs lights on. Luke kept at a steady pace until they were on the porch.

"You want to sit down here with Ann' or do you want to go lie down?" He asked.

"I'll stay down here with Anni. Then I'll go to bed." Clare said as she shifted around for a minute.

"Alright..." he replied and opened the door. Anni was curled up in front of the fire with a book and a cup of ginger tea. She glanced at the couple then back to her book and Luke gently settled Clare on the couch.

"I'll be right back..." He said.

"Crumple one leaf in the tea." Clare told him, then turned to Anni.

"Anni do you have a book on the Sage's of Destiny?" Clare asked the younger sage. The younger sage thought for a moment then set her tea cup down and clapped her hands together once and a rather old book fell into her tiny hands. She stood up slowly and handed it to her Aunt.

"Do you want my hot water bottle while you're waiting?" She asked.

"Nah. I just don't move for a while and it goes away." Clare said waving her hand as she kept the book strictly on her lap.

"Alright..." Anni replied as she returned to her spot. Luke came back a moment later and handed the cup to Clare.

"Feeling better or worse?" he asked.

"I haven't moved around too much so better." Clare said as she sipped her tea and sighed happily.

"Good to hear, now as for you young lady, what are you doing up?" Luke asked the smaller female. Anni glanced at the floor for a minute, deciding whether or not to tell the truth. " I couldn't sleep..." Clare watched the two family members over the rim of her tea and giggled before putting the half full cup down carefully. She then pulled the book open and started reading the pages, before reaching for her tea.

"Ready for bed?" Luke asked the ninja a hand across her back.

"Just let me finish this tea first." Clare said and downed the rest of the tea, "Alright lets go."

"You bed now." Luke said pointing to Anni, "You're sleeping for two now." Clare giggled cutely and stood up, book in hand, rather slowly. Anni wrung her hands nervously.

"I really can't get to sleep..." She whispered. Clare dug in her pocket and pulled out a smaller brown bottle.

"Take one of these tonight...it'll help with sleep..." The ninja said putting the bottle on the table in front of Anni.

"Thanks Auntie Clare..." The tiny girl replied as her Uncle gently led the blond upstairs.

"I just don't think it'll help..." She whispered once they were out of sight.

"I think the vision is still bugging her..." Clare yawned and stretched, the book in hand.

"Me too..." Luke replied and opened their door. Clare immediately walked over to the bed and gently laid down. Luke walked to the window and pulled the curtains before removing his coat and shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed. He slipped the book out of her hand and placed it on the night table before removing his boots and lying next to her. Clare reached down and pulled her sandals off before flinging them against the door with a dull thunk then snuggled up to Luke. Luke gently looped his arm around her waist.

"We're going to have to do something to set her at ease or else she'll never get any real rest..." Luke said freeing Clare's hair of its ribbon.

"I guess we can stay here until the baby is born....Or we...I don't know." Clare said as she thought.

"No just some way to promise her we'll be back in time..." He replied running his fingers through her hair.

"Well...I guess I could enchant something to teleport us back here in a second..." Clare mused as she put a finger to her bottom lip in thought.

"We'll worry about it in the morning but for now, calm our niece and go to sleep..." he said pointing to Anni's crystal.

"Alright alright...Good night Luke." Clare said and kissed his nose before closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered and kissed her forehead.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Clare grumbled as the cramps came back stronger than the other night. Luke reached over and tuck her hair back behind her ear.

"Do you want me to go down and make you a cup of tea?" he asked. Clare groaned in pain as she nodded her head.

"Alright I'll be right back..." He whispered and placed a light kiss to her temple before grabbing his shirt and heading downstairs. Clare grumbled and face planted herself in her white pillow. Anni walked by dressed in a loose dress, her apron tied higher to compensate for her expanding midsection.

"Do you want that hot water bottle now?" She asked. Clare's hand moved till it was out in the open then held it out. Anni smiled and placed the hot water bottle in her Aunt's hand. Clare shifted then and put the hot water bottle on her flat stomach then opened her eyes.

"Thanks..." She grumbled.

"Anytime Auntie Clare..." The smaller girl said and gently squeezed Clare's shoulder before heading downstairs. Clare grumbled again and groaned before she threw Luke's pillow on her face. Luke came back up a few minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed. Clare pulled the pillow away a smidge and looked at him. He slipped his free arm under her and gently sat her up before leaning her against him and placing the cup in her hands.

"Thanks..." Clare said as she sipped the tea slowly.

"Any time luv." He replied soothing circles on her back. Clare sighed as the tea took immediate effect on Clare's body and the pain slowly faded away with each sip. She swung her legs out of bed and put the hot water bottle on the night stand before walking to the door to her sandals.

"Feeling better I take it?" Luke asked as he went and opened the curtains.

"Yes but there is a high chance that my usual mood swings are going to be crazy today." Clare said as she slipped her sandals on without bending down. Luke walked up behind her and gently looped his arms around her waist.

"I've already spent years at sea with you Clare, I can deal with your mood swings." He told the girl.

"Yeah, but I'm just warning you..." Clare said as she leaned against him.

"You warn me every time and I still end up doing something that ends up with me having a black eye." Luke replied kissing her shoulder.

"My apologies..." Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by Sheik.

"You've been hanging around him too long...and what did you do last night, did you finally get lucky Linebeck?" The Sheikhan man asked nudging the captain in the ribs. Luke's hand curled so tightly he cracked his own knuckles.

"Can I hit him?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Be my guest..." Clare said as she walked down the stairs, with her tea cup.

"Oh Sheik..." Luke purred, cracking the knuckles of his other hand.

"Oh Shit!" squeaked Sheik before there was a very loud and sickening crack. Everyone sitting at the table winced except Clare who went to get more tea. Luke came down wiping blood off his knuckles and Sheik went to find Anni so she could reset his shattered nose. Luke sat down in his usual spot. Clare came back and with a fresh cup of tea and a cup of coffee for Luke. She sat in her usual spot and handed the tanned man his coffee. Luke nodded and squeezed her hand as she handed him the cup. Anni came back with Sheik and Link in toe, the rest of breakfast split between them. Clare and Luke both took a sip of their respected drinks then put them both back on the table before reaching for various breakfast dishes. Anni was headed back for the kitchen when she stopped mid step and covered her mouth and placed one arm across her stomach.

"Everything alright Anni?" Clare asked after swallowing her food. After a few moments the younger girl waved her off and continued to the kitchen. Clare looked at the kitchen door.

"Linebeck, did you say the spell?" Clare asked as she kept looking at the door.

"No, that's the first time I've seen her all morning..." the brunette replied sipping his coffee.

"I'll be back..." Clare said and stood up go see Anni. The smaller female was leaning against the sink with her head in one hand.

"Want me to say the spell?" Clare asked as she closed the kitchen doors behind her.

"I'm okay...I think." The brunette replied quietly.

"...Okay...then...tell me when you want me to help you." Clare said as she turned around to go back out into the dining area. It was a few more minutes before Anni reappeared a little pale but otherwise fine. She grabbed an apple and headed outside. Link looked at his fiancé as she left then glared at Clare.

"Why didn't you do anything, like that spell?" He asked.

"It's her choice, I'm not going to force my magic on her." Clare said as she sipped her tea.

"Oh for crying out loud Link I'm fine..." Anni said as she practically threw him inside and shut the door behind him. Clare yawned boredly and stretched her arms up. Link glared at the door then over to Clare.

"Open the door." He told the ninja.

"Link I swear, if you don't give me five minutes to myself, this will be our first and last." Anni told him through the door. Clare snickered then but Link was right in her face and she fell out of her chair and into Luke's lap.

"Did you do something to piss her off?" Link demanded.

"Why is it that every time someone gets mad, it's my fault! WHY?!" Clare yelled at the blond currently glaring at her as she stood up and poked Link in the chest.

"Maybe because you like to make trouble?" Link snapped back.

"I haven't 'made' trouble since last year! If you don't drop this attitude soon, I'm going to drop you! Drop kick you in the head that is!" Clare growled as she glared at the other taller blond. At this point the front door slammed open, Anni stood in the door frame, magic cracking in the air around her.

"Why is when I leave for five seconds all hell breaks loose?" She asked.

"I don't know, ask the dumb blond over here who gives all blonds a bad name." Clare said and then was hit in the back of the head by said blond. Everyone else froze. Clare turned around and punched Link threw the open door. Anni placed one hand to her forehead and glanced at the currently unconscious male on the lawn, then at her Aunt.

"That takes care of him, Auntie Clare is your head alright?" She asked. Clare rolled her shoulders once then gently touched the area where Link hit her before wincing.

"Great now I've got a splitting head ache and a large bump on my head. This day is already turning out perfect." Clare grouched and sat at the table once more. Anni motioned for her Aunt to come over to the couch with her. Clare complied after grabbing her tea and sending Luke to get her book. The smaller woman pointed at the spot beside her.

"Sit and let me take a look at that..." She ordered. Clare sat with a plop and sipped her tea. Anni gently tilted her Aunt's head so she could see, chilled fingers numbing the spot.

"It's not too bad..." The brunette mused as a light green glow traveled from her heart to her fingertips. Clare winced and grumbled something about men shouldn't be stronger than women and how unfair it is. Anni just hummed and finished her spell, leaving Clare with no headache and herself a little short of breath. Clare mused for a minute.

"You know Anni you didn't have to do that..." Clare said as she looked over her shoulder at her. Anni just waved her off and leaned against the couch, her heartbeat a little too fast.

"Just take it easy now..." Clare said turning and lying the girl down.

"I haven't quite...mastered that one yet..." Anni whispered trying to slow her heartbeat down.

"It's not like mine so I can't show you how to use it...Anyways, I've got a project that needs to be started for you..." Clare said as she stood up from the couch and with tea cup in hand, went out the door and to her rock. Luke came down at that point and leaned over the couch and placed his hand to his niece's forehead.

"You used that spell again didn't you, you know how much strain it puts on you..." Anni just waved him off and he went outside. Clare had jumped to the top of her rock and was currently sitting on it with the tea cup to one side, half full and everything from her secret pocket on the rock.

"Clare?" He said knowing she'd hear him, "I have that book..." Clare's hand made a give it here motion as her other one picked up a chunk of gold so she could examine it. Luke glanced between Clare and the rather ancient looking text then sighed and tossed it up to her before taking a seat in front of the rock by the water. Clare caught the text gently, as the ninja training taught her and gently put it beside her. She picked up a white feather from her own wings and spun it between her index finger and her thumb for a minute in thought. Below her Luke was reading an old water logged journal. Clare took some red thread from inside her pocket and dug around for her needle. She pulled it out and threaded it with the red coloured thread.

"Hey Clare?" Luke asked from below.

"Yeah, what?" Clare asked as she pulled out red, green and blue beads from a jar she extracted from her pocket.

"Ever heard of a place called the water temple?" He replied not lifting his eyes from the journal.

"Of course...I had to go there once...hated it too...it was a maze." Clare said stringing beads on the thread.

"That's six leagues under water?" He added.

"Now it is...remember I'm not from this time." Clare said as she poked the a hole in the feather then put it threaded the string threw the hole then started adding more beads in the exact same pattern on the other side.

"Hmm wonder what Sophie was doing poking around there..." He muttered to himself.

"If treasure hunters runs in the family then I'd say treasure but I'm not sure." Clare said as she tied the two ends of the string together creating a necklace.

"Nah Sophie was all about maps..." Luke said turning the salt caked pages.

"Well...I don't know, a friend of mine went through that temple and came out with nothing other than a new toy so...there might be something inside still." The ninja said as she stuck everything else back in her pocket then picked up her tea and book.

"She mentioning all these temples; water, shadow, forest, spirit, and fire, and there's even something about some ruins of a temple with no name...just a symbol..." Luke replied talking more to himself than Clare.

"What's the symbol?" Clare asked opening the old tomb on her lap and reading the first page before flipping it.

"Looks like the one on..." He trailed off.

"On what?" Clare asked as she finally looked down at him.

"On your medallion..." He finished quietly. There was silence then the furious flipping of pages. Until Clare found a page that showed an old set of ruins. She ran her fingers over the picture gently.

"Clare I'm sorry..." Luke whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry...I never knew...I think the only one who knew would have been the first Sage of Destiny..." Clare's voice whispered. Luke alit behind her and gently gathered her in his arms.

"I know that place must have meant a lot too you."

"I've never been there..." Clare said as she kept looking at the picture. Luke hummed and squeezed her gently.

"I didn't even know it existed..." Clare said then read the small description on the bottom of the picture 'this picture is a copy of a picture taken in (200 years before Clare was born )'.

"I hope you can read that because I sure as heck can't." Luke said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah...the description said that this picture," Clare said pointing to the picture in the book, "Is a copy of a picture that was taken 200 years before I was born...give or take a few decades."

"Hmm..." Luke mused. Clare read the page then paused.

"It doesn't say why the temple was destroyed..." She said.

"Just like the first sage's death, no details...but this place looks familiar..." He replied tapping the image.

"I've never seen it before...but then again you've been around these parts longer than I have." Clare said. Luke was quiet for a moment then he shook his head.

"Nah, it's just an old rumour..."

"What rumour?" Clare asked as she kept looking at the picture of the ruins.

"There's an old rumour actually it's more of a legend now...that there's a temple in the Forest of Silence..." Luke explained and fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a map. Clare looked up at him with her big blue eyes then at the map in his hand. He rolled it out across her lap.

"Supposedly the temple is here..." He said pointing to the middle of the forest.

"...But no one has actually gone and looked for it." He told her.

"Why not?" Clare asked, looking at the forest.

"The Forest of Silence got its name because there is no sound there, no birds chirping, no leaves rustling just complete and utter silence..." Luke explained. Clare's sensitive ears twitched unintentionally and she closed her eyes.

"I'll go look for it..." She said.

"Please be careful, I don't think I could stand losing you." Luke whispered squeezing her gently.

"Why don't you come with me...?" She asked and looked up at him. Before Luke could reply there was a muffled thud from inside.

"Shit Anni!" Clare got up and bolted for the Inn, leaving the book and map on the rock.

"Come on Anni, wake up..." Link said quietly from the floor on the other side of the couch. Clare jogged over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know she just stood and next thing I know she's on the floor...her heart's beating way too fast..." The other blond replied one hand wrapped around her wrist the other against her cheek. Clare knelt next to Anni's other side and put a hand on her forehead. Luke came in a couple of seconds later.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." Clare confessed as she kept her hand on Anni's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Come on Anni open your eyes..." Link pleaded. Clare's hand slowly moved from its spot on her forehead to her pulse on her neck.

"Damnit, I told her not to use that spell..." Luke cursed.

"I can slow her heart down...but..." Clare said as she shifted so she was sitting in a meditative position.

"But?" Both men asked.

"I need everyone to get out of the Inn for half an hour...Everyone except me and Anni." Clare said as she looked up at the men.

"Alright." The both said and went about clearing the Inn. About three minutes later Clare and Anni were the only ones left. The ninja sighed and pulled out her flute, her magic already weaving around the room. She started to play the song of healing an extended version of the original. Link was outside on the steps pacing until Luke grabbed him and made him sit.

"She's in good hands, so calm down." He told the blond male.

"How does she know that it's going to work! What if Clare uses to much magic...!" The hero said throwing his hands in the air. Luke grabbed the younger boy by the collar.

"Listen to me Link, if anyone can help Anni right now it's Clare, do you understand me?"

"How do you know?" Link asked quietly looking at the older man.

"I don't know but I believe..." Luke replied releasing the other, "And sometimes that's all you need..." Link looked up at the older man then to the closed door where if they listened they could hear Clare's flute's sharp notes floating around easing pains and healing old wounds.

"Alright, I'll believe..." Link whispered and rested his head in his hands. The half an hour that Clare told them was up as the door creaked open slowly. Both men's heads snapped around at the sound. A sandaled foot appeared in the light followed by the leg. Both men were on their feet in seconds.

"Are you two alright?" They asked. Clare came out with a smile as Anni stepped behind her. Luke sighed and gently hugged both of the women.

"I told you he'd hug us..." Clare said nudging the younger woman's arm. Anni just cast her eyes to the floor and rubbed her neck with one hand, the other protectively wrapped around her stomach. Clare looked to her.

"What's wrong Anni?" She asked.

"I should've listened to Uncle Linebeck, both of us could've gotten really hurt..." The brunette said.

"I don't care if I get hurt....You matter more to me then my health. See there is a slight problem with my personality that your Uncle had the pleasure of knowing...I'm too stubborn to die." Clare said smiling slightly. That didn't seem to reassure the young mother at all.

"Oh for crying out loud Anni, just don't use that spell anymore. I can take a hit or two from Goldie locks over there. Don't worry about me too much, I've already got him doing that." Clare said pointing to Luke. Anni nodded but still wouldn't meet Clare's eyes.

"What can I do to get you to cheer up?" Clare asked leaned down to Anni's level.

"I need a hug..." The younger girl replied, if was possible she looked even more vulnerable than usual.

"Of course." Clare said and wrapped the younger girl in a warm embrace. Anni locked her arms around her aunt a very slight tremble running down her back. Clare rubbed her back comfortingly with a soft smile.

"I'm really sorry that was stupid of me, I keep forgetting I'm not by myself anymore." Anni said quietly so only Clare could hear her.

"Don't worry about it. I used to be like that too..." Clare whispered quietly to Anni only.

"I put three lives on the line today..." Anni muttered. Clare didn't say anything, there was nothing she could say.

"I have to start using my head more..." Anni sighed and leaned her head against Clare's shoulder. Clare just kept running her hand up and down Anni's back comfortingly. Anni was quiet for a moment before hot tears fell against Clare's skin. Clare started humming then as she slowly steered the girl back indoors. Anni followed with no resistance what so ever, apparently the extent of her action finally clicked in her mind. Clare lead her back to the couch where she sat down and dragged the younger woman with her so Anni was sitting in her lap.

"Oh goddesses I could've lost the baby..." Anni whispered.

"No...You didn't lose the babe...nor will you ever..." Clare said her eyes closing. Anni sniffed and buried herself in Clare's arms.

"Now, Anni. You've got to start looking out for yourself and this one..." Clare said her hand gently resting against the younger girls stomach. Anni nodded and placed her hand over her Aunt's.

"Now I know as a fact that most of these people in the Inn are strong and but like being pampered. They've got thick skin and can take a hit or two...I know as a fact that Link could take more than two hits. You can beat him over the head with a hammer and he still wouldn't feel it." Clare said, "But only use magic if the need be. Alright?" The smaller girl nodded again and sniffed pathetically.

"That a girl..." Clare said patting Anni on the head. Anni said nothing just focused on calming down.

"Hey Linebeck...can you get that map and book from outside...I kinda left it on the rock..." Clare said as she looked over the back of the couch.

"Sure thing luv." Luke replied from the front door.

"Okay onto a lighter topic...What do you know about the Forest of Silence and a Temple of Destiny?" Clare asked the younger woman.

"It's the old temple in the Forest of Silence, been there since before Auntie Shiloh was born, but the trip there always scared off visitors..." Anni replied through sniffs.

"Guesstamtion, how long do you think it would take for someone to get there?" Clare asked.

"Couple of hours by horse..." Anni replied whipping vainly at her eyes.

"Could you pack me a couple hours worth of food...I need to take a trip..." Clare said as her eyes glazed over. Anni sniffed and nodded still trying to clear the tears from her face. Clare took out Luke's handkerchief from her pocket and whipped the stray tears away.

"Thank you Auntie Clare and be careful out there..." Anni whispered squeezing her Aunt's hand.

"I will be...If not then I'll have a lot of people angry at me." Clare said and felt the angry waves coming at her from at least eleven people. Anni tossed a glare over Clare's shoulder that could have frozen Dragon Roost. Clare giggled then shook her head as her ears caught the sound of chairs shuffling away. Anni then took a shaky breath and stood up swaying in doing so.

"Take it easy Anni. Don't move to quick." Clare said as she steadied the soon to be mother. Anni nodded and headed for the kitchen Sheik trailing her in the shadows. Clare smiled and walked to the table where Luke was setting the map and book down.

"How's she doing?" Luke asked as he watched both women out of the corner of his eye.

"She'll be fine..." Clare said as she looked down at the map.

"Good to hear..." Luke replied as he scanned the map with expert eyes.

"I think the best direction to enter the forest for me would be right...here." The ninja said pointing to the closest area of the forest near the Inn.

"You're right except we're going to have to watch our step here, the ground is always really soft right now..." He said pointing to an area about a league from the entrance to the temple

"Wait...We?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm coming with you..." He said double checking the path.

"Don't want me out of your sight?" Clare asked as she started to pull out her tools to check them over then figuring out if she had everything she's going to need.

"No I don't , when I can't see that you're alright my mind starts playing tricks on me, making me think things that aren't true..." Luke muttered under his breath.

"Like I've died and won't be coming back..." Clare said as she started to put things back in her pocket.

"But I'm glad you're coming with me..." The ninja said and smiled softly.

"I'd follow you into the darkest depths of the ocean if it meant I was with you." He replied and kissed her temple.

"You already did that...When we were fighting Darkness, you followed me into battle and ended up getting yourself captured along with me." Clare pointed out. Luke just shrugged and looped one arm around her waist as Anni came back with a small bag.

"This should do the trick, be careful." She told them.

"Always." Clare said grabbing the bag in her hands.

"Moon and Star are outside waiting, I'll keep Johnny with me..." Anni told them as Johnny popped her head out of Anni's apron pocket.

"Alright. You bunch of ruffians be good for Anni." Clare said pointing to the pirates as she was dragged outside.

"Yes Ma'am Miss Clare Ma'am." The boys replied. Clare shook her head and turned around to see Star was about to nudge the back of her head and ended up getting nudged in the face.

"Now you two play nice..." Luke joked as he patted Moon's nose. Clare pushed Star's nose out of her face and stuck her tongue out at the tanned man. Luke chuckled and mounted Moon with practiced grace. Clare was not as graceful but she still managed to get up onto Star's saddle the right way. Luke clicked his tongue and both horses set off in a trot. Clare's back, from many hours of training, was as stiff as a board.

"Relax Clare or else you're going to really hurt after the ride." Luke told her.

"Can't the sages schooled my body to do this as soon as I get on a horse...It sucks..." The ninja said as she rolled her shoulders and tired to get her back to relax. Luke reached back and grabbed Star's halter pulling the midnight colour stallion up beside him. When Clare was parallel with him, he gently tapped a pressure point in the small of her back causing her to relax. Clare's shoulder slumped slightly and she sighed as her back relaxed.

"There now you won't be hurting at the end of this ride..." Luke said as he pulled his hand back towards him.

"Thanks..." Clare said as she rolled her shoulder again then sat up straighter in a relaxed position.

"Any time..." He replied and patted Moon's neck.

"I half expected you say, 'never a problem'." Clare commented as she played with Star's mane. Luke chuckled then everything went silent the only sounds were the horses hooves against the dirt. Clare smiled gently and reached up to let her hand brush against a overhanging leaf. Normally there would have been a small sound to accompany the action but there was nothing, just utter silence.

"Let me guess, we're in the Forest of Silence?" Clare said as she let her and drop back down.

"Yes we are..." Luke's voice sounded muffled like he was talking to her through a wall.

"Hmm." The ninja hummed and let her overly sensitive ear twitch unintentionally. Just like Luke had said, there was no noise at all in the dense forest, you barely hear the horse's hooves on the ground below. Clare's hands were just itching to pull out her flute and start playing but she restrained them by gathering up the reigns in her hands. Luke reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, knowing she hated the silence. It was easy to see why so few people ever ventured to the temple. Clare's face didn't reveal anything to what was going inside her mind but her hand did grab his. Luke squeezed her hand reassuringly. Clare's other hand dug in her pocket then pulled out the flute. She made a gesture like, 'Do you mind if I play?'. Luke shook his head and released her other hand while taking Star's reigns, the horses were uneasy with the silence. Clare put the flute's mouth piece to her lips and she started to play. But even the sharp notes from her flute sounded muffled.

"I never did like this place..." Luke mused.

"All you got to do is figure out a way to ignore the silence..." Clare said as she took air then continued to play. Luke nodded and continued to lead the horses forward. A half hour later he pulled both horses to a stop and dismounted. Clare stopped playing and slid the flute back in her pocket before looking around. Luke motioned for her to get down too. Clare swung her leg to the other side of the saddle then jumped down.

"Follow me exactly." He said and stepped forward into what appeared to be a normal field.

"Why don't you carry me...since you have longer legs I won't be able to follow you exactly." Clare pointed out as she stood by Star's side. Luke stopped then came back. He crouched in front of her.

"Didn't think of that did you?" Clare giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No I didn't..." He replied and stood up. He took Moon's reigns and headed back out Star following behind step for step. Clare giggled again and looked to the trees. Luke froze about halfway through the field, he stepped back a few steps then jumped over to a spot that the horses could make no problem. Clare closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep against the tanned man. When she awoke again Luke was lifting her out of Moon's saddle.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty..." He said his voice much clearer.

"Where are we?" The ninja asked as she looked around.

"The Temple..." Luke replied pointing to her right. Clare turned her head and saw the ruins of the Temple of Destiny. Luke set her on her feet and tied the horses to a tree. The sage of destiny slowly walked over to a huge dial on the ground in front of what would be the Temple's entrance. Luke stood back and watched this was something Clare needed to do on her own unless she asked for his help. The sage bent down and touched the dial with her right hand, tracing her symbol with her hand. It seemed to hum at her touch, like it recognized her.

"There...is...a...song....of destiny...." Clare's voice said slightly out of tune. Luke had to restrain himself from rushing forward, something was happening and it was making him nervous. Clare turned and looked around, confused then she stood back up.

"Clare are you alright?" He asked.

"Um...did I just say there is a song of destiny?" The ninja asked as she turned to him.

"Yes, yes you did..." He answered as he edged towards her.

"I feel off...strange..." Clare said as she put a hand to her head then looked around confused.

"Off how?" Luke asked as he gently pulled her away from the now humming symbol.

"I don't know...my sage personality is still there...let's just stay away from that thing and keep looking around." The sage said as she skirted around the humming dial.

"Agreed..." Luke said as he followed her, one hand on the small of her back. Clare climbed over a chunk of rubble and looked around at what used to be the foyer of the temple.

"It almost looks like magic did this..." Luke mused as he back flipped to the marble floor below.

"But why?" Clare asked as she jumped down to the floor below his.

"I don't know..." He replied following her down.

"I think this is the last floor...And it looks like it's more or less still in good condition." The ninja said looking around to the two doors leading away from the area they were at.

"Hang on a second..." Luke muttered from his new post near the wall.

"There's something written here..." He added as he brushed the cobwebs away from the wall. Clare walked over to him and looked at the writing. It looked like some sort of record...

"Here lies all our secrets..." Luke whispered.

"Secrets...what secrets?" Clare asked as she studied the writing. Luke brushed away more dust and cobwebs revealing more of what was written on the wall.

"May the next to come keep them safe..." Luke added.

"This is strange...the next who and keep what safe, the secrets?" She asked as she started to pace, finger on her chin in thought.

"I don't know that's all I...can..." Luke wasn't looking at the wall anymore he was looking behind them with a somewhat amazed expression. Clare stopped her pacing and looked to where he was looking. Hovering in the center of the room was a young woman with silver hair and blue eyes much like Clare, a set of silver wings adorning her back.

"Hello Clare..." The figure said. Clare's eyes widened as she gazed at the woman.

"I'm glad to see you're alright..." Her voice was softer than summer rain. The current sage of destiny gulped and slowly rolled her shoulders back.

"You...you're the first sage..." Luke said quietly.

"Yes I am Luke..." She replied as her bare feet touched the floor.

"Is it just me...or does it feel like I'm looking into a mirror..." Clare said as she kept looking at the other sage of destiny. Luke shook his head, the other sage had caught him off guard by using his first name. The ninja looked at the first sage then over to Luke then back to the sage.

"Come here Clare..." The silver haired woman said softly, beckoning to the ninja. Said ninja took a shaky step forward then got bolder and marched right up to the older sage.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman..." The sage said as she placed on hand on Clare's shoulder. On contact Clare shifted into her sage form. The current sage's wings opened once to stretch then closed as feathers floated around the two sages.

"I only wished things hadn't been so hard for you..." The first sage said removing her hand.

"Oh it's no big deal...I learn a lot from that..." The last sage said waving her hands in a reassuring manner as she slowly shuffled away.

"Alas my time in this realm has finally come to an end...take good care of her Luke..." The woman said as she started to fade.

"Wait...What happened here?" The younger sage asked her hand held up.

"A great tragedy, I wish never to see happen again...The people of Levious rose up against us and destroyed us..." The woman replied struggling to stay long enough to tell her story. Clare grabbed the other one's hand and unintentionally willed her to stay, if only a few moments longer.

"They destroyed the temple and took my life, never did they say why..." The sage whispered, her eyes dimming.

"Who?" The ninja turned sage asked her wings spreading.

"I don't know...All I had a chance to see were their red and yellow eyes before they took my life..." The sage replied as she placed her hand over her heart.

"What secrets are there that the temple guards?" Clare said speaking in the ancient language.

"The secrets to the future Clare..." The woman replied, "Everything as ever happened and is to happen is written in this temple..."

"Thank...you...For telling me..." The younger sage said her wings drooping slightly.

"You're welcome Clare...be safe..." The woman said as she faded even further.

"May the goddesses watch over your soul and keep it from harm." The Sage of Destiny said as she looked up at the fading woman.

"Thank you Clare..." She whispered as her hand slipped through Clare's. The ninja let her hand drop to her side as the woman finally faded away.

"Eilene, that was her name..." Luke said as she disappeared, "Bringer of the Light..." Clare's head bowed slightly and she brought her hand to her chest.

"Are you going to be alright?" Luke asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"...Yeah..." The sage said as she lifted her head and turned to look at him, her eyes as clear as crystal.

"Are you sure?" He asked lying his palm against her cheek.

"Well...I might need a hug..." Clare said as she looked down. Luke wrapped her in his arms, mindful of her wings. The ninja turned sage put her arms around his torso and rested her face against his chest.

"It'll be alright, she's safer now than ever.." Luke said smoothing out her hair with one hand. Clare nodded her head and let her wings slump then they perked up.

"Now how about we take a look around..." Luke offered holding her a small distance away from him.

"Alright." She said and looked up at him. Luke nodded and let go of her.

"There's a door right there..." He said pointing at a flat wall.

"No there's not." The sage said as she walked up to the wall than ran her hands over it.

"May I borrow your medallion?" He asked. Clare handed him the medallion, it was hanging off a silver chain that appeared with the first sage touched her. He nodded his thanks and slipped it into a circular opening in the wall then turned the outer ring. There was a loud click like the tumblers in a lock releasing and as he pulled her medallion free the wall opened. Clare stepped into the new door and looked around the circular room and all the writing on the walls.

"It goes up so high..." Luke mused craning his neck to see where the roof was. Clare walked over to the nearest writing and read it.

"And so the Sage of Destiny defeated the Darkness by sealing it in a jar..." She read out loud.

"I remember that...scariest moment of my life, next to being possessed..." Luke said looking from the roof to Clare. The writing moved and Clare read the line it moved too.

"Belldum, the creature of darkness got it's sticky tentacles into Linebeck's body and took it over. Clare tried to stop it but she was knocked back and unconscious..." The sage read as she ran her hands over it.

"Did you see that?" Luke asked as he walked over to her.

"The writing moved..." The ninja said as she kept her hands on the wall.

"That's just a little strange in my books..." Luke muttered eyeing some writing near the bottom. Clare looked down then couched down to read it.

"It says' So the two are in the Chamber of Destiny, reading this right now'...Yeah that's a little strange..." Clare said as she stood up.

"This is their secret..." Luke whispered looking around the huge circular chamber.

"No...not theirs...mine..." The sage said as she looked at the writing.

"Amazing..." Luke whispered and winced before rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades, Clare didn't catch it.

"Well...since we opened the door...I think I should put this information in a better spot." Clare said as she turned to him.

"You're probably right..." Luke agreed his eyes still shifting about the room.

"The best place would be in a book, so I can seal it so only the sage of destiny can read it...But I don't have a blank book..." She said as she walked to the center of the room. Luke patted his jacket then pulled out a blank book out of seemingly nowhere.

"Here..." He said.

"Why do you have a blank book in your sea coat?" The ninja asked as she took the book.

"I usually use them as journals..." Luke replied going to inspect a ruin on the middle of the floor.

"I'm going to be using a lot of magic...I suggest you either take the bracelet off so I don't fry it or leave the room..." Clare said as the book started floating in front of her. Luke quickly stashed the charm in his pocket, silver-blond flanks looking white in the eerie lighting. Clare's wings opened and she said something in the ancient language and the all the words and letters on the walls started pouring into the book. Luke watched out of the corner of his now red eye as he traced the symbol on the floor.

"I've seen this somewhere..." He muttered to himself. As soon as all the words were in the book. The sage closed it and pages were being added quickly. Clare pulled out a quill with blue and silver ink in it and quickly scrawled a spell on the cover. Luke stood up and frowned before scratching the same irritated spot between his shoulders.

"I'm taking a bath after this..." He said.

"You willingly take a bath...Geeze." Clare said then said something in the ancient language again making the thick book disappear. Luke muttered something under his breath and waited for the ninja to finish.

"Alright where to next?" She said as she smoothed out her dress.

"I don't know if I remember correctly, this says down..." Luke said staring at the odd ruin on the floor. Clare walked over to him and looked down.

"Where did you learn to read twilight?" She asked as she looked at the ruin.

"It looks almost like the Sheikhan symbol for hell which is down..." Luke replied.

"I don't know any Sheikhan symbols so I'm just going to go with you on this one." The ninja said as she tapped the symbol and the floor they were on started to move down. Luke snagged her wrist as the floor began to descend, something about this he didn't like. Clare's ears twitched at the sound of rock against rock as the floor moved further and further down. When the lift finally stopped they couldn't see anything further than the pillar of light they stood in, all around them it was pitch black.

"How far do you think we are?" The sage asked as she looked up at the floor they were at.

"I'd say fifty feet below sea level, my ears are hurting..." Luke answered trying to get his body to equalize.

"Mine aren't..." Clare said turning around to look at him.

"Lucky you..." He muttered as his ears finally popped. Clare turned to the darkness around them.

"I only know one creature who would like it down here..." She said as her staff appeared in her hand.

"Me too..." Luke replied and placed his hand in the small of her back.

"I wonder where the walls are?" The ninja said as she tapped the Triforce at the end of her staff until it started to glow softly making a ten foot circle of light around them.

"Apparently further than that." Luke replied as he formed a small orb of light in the palm of his hand and threw it. The ball few another twenty feet before it bounced off the wall.

"So thirty feet away from us there is a wall...with more writing on it." Clare said as she looked at the wall. Luke closed his eyes.

"Cover your eyes..." He said as he concentrated on the light. Clare covered her eyes with her small hands. Then with a flash the entire cavern illuminated, Luke uncovered his eyes and looked around in awe. Clare uncovered her own eyes and looked at the four walls with writing.

"How did she..." Luke whispered as he turned full circle taking in everything. Clare gulped as she turned also and blinked at the all the words.

"This is the entire history of Hyrule proper in one place..." Luke muttered.

"Not just Hyrule...Termina is here too..." Clare said then tilted her head looking at the opposite wall, "And the history of the Sheikhan."

"And Levi' too..." Luke added looking to the left.

"This room has the history of all the world..." She said as she looked up at the roof, "Thank the goddesses there's no writing on the roof."

"It's amazing..." Luke said as he sat down, wide-eyed.

"This would make a good read if it wasn't on a wall...Hey Luke, do you have four more blank books?" Clare asked as she turned to him. Luke slipped his coat off and gave it one good shake and five blank books hit the floor.

"I just needed four..." The ninja said as she picked up four of the five and they started floating as soon as she touched them.

"I forgot how many were in there..." Luke replied as he slipped his coat back on and pocketed the last book. Clare shook her head good naturally and pointed to a wall. The words glowed as she pointed to one of the books in front of her. Luke sighed and laid back to let her do what was needed in peace, but he couldn't ignore the quiet ring of crystal that kept reaching his ears.

"Hear that too?" The ninja said as her ears twitched and the four books closed, the writing on the four walls transferred into them, then they disappeared.

"Yeah I do...it's like music..." Luke replied as he sat up his eyes closed.

"I...remember hearing that....a long time ago...when I could barely walk..." Clare said as she closed her own eyes and tried to remember.

"You know the strange thing...I recognize it too..." Luke replied as he stood up, "And it's coming from above us..."

"Let's go check it out..." Clare said as she stepped onto the lift. Luke stood beside her and the lift lurched then slowly went up. Clare's ears twitched as she heard the notes and started humming it, in perfect tune.

"I know this song..." Luke whispered as the lift stopped on the main floor.

"I think...I do too..." The sage said as she stepped off the lift. Luke was already three steps ahead of her seemingly drawn towards the source of the song. Clare had to jog to keep up with him, the front of her dress held up in one hand, exposing her white slipped feet with the golden bell on the right ankle. Luke stepped into the chamber linked to the right of the main one.

"The notes are so sweet..." He whispered as he entered the room. The entire chamber was crystal and on the floor, walls and ceiling was Clare's symbol. The sage of destiny had an urge to pull out her flute and start playing the soft tune floating around the crystal chamber.

"It's amazing...simply amazing..." Luke said as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Clare pulled out her flute and started to play, the flute's sharp notes landing perfectly with the one floating around the room.

"I only wish I had my lyre..." Luke whispered as he slipped from consciousness. Clare was in her own world as the tune started repeated. Then as suddenly as it had started it ended, leaving the last soft notes hanging in the air around them. Clare slowly closed her eyes and slumped down into a sitting position then laid down from there. Clare awoke first a few minutes later, Luke lying on his side a few yards away. She crawled over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey...Luke..." She said and kept shaking his shoulder. It took a few moments before he came around.

"Guess the Song of Destiny put you to sleep." Clare said as she sat back.

"I feel like I got hit with a ton of bricks..." Luke groaned as he put his hand to his forehead. Clare put her hand on top of his head and ruffled his blond hair. The Sheikhan male made no attempts to sit up just focused on making the splitting headache he had go away. Clare shifted around and got comfortable on the crystal floor as she waited, her white wings opened then closed.

"How are you feeling..." Luke asked as he finally opened his eyes, "Cause I feel like my head is about to split in half..."

"I'm feeling...I don't know how I'm feeling..." Clare confessed as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Luke asked as he attempted to sit up only to fall back on his elbows.

"Whoa, take it easy... Don't get up too fast. And hmm...I think it's a good thing...it means that nothing's changed for me." She said as she shuffled over to his side.

"Oh goddesses the whole room's spinning..." Luke groaned.

"Close your eyes and take slow deep breaths." Clare's voice said calmly as she put her hand on his forehead. Luke just groaned and let his head fall back in her lap. She massaged his temples slowly.

"Last time I had a headache this bad it was because I was somewhere I hadn't been in a long time..." Luke muttered closing his eyes.

"And where was that?" The ninja asked her voice slowly sounding almost like summer rain.

"I don't remember..." Luke confessed, his voice barely loud enough for Clare to hear.

"Okay..." The ninja said, her voice still soft.

"It was old Sheikhan grounds though..." Luke added. Clare hummed and kept massaging his temples slowly. Slowly the older man's headache faded but he was too comfortable to actually say anything. The younger woman smiled softly and kept massaging his temples in smooth slow circles.

"Did I ever tell you that you have healing hands?" Luke muttered.

"Nope." The sage said then giggled as she kept massaging his temples.

"Well you do..." Luke replied finally opening his eyes again.

"So I take it the headache is gone?" She said raising an eyebrow in question at him.

"Somewhat, there's still a pulsing at the back of my head but I'll live..." He replied.

"That's good that you'll live...I don't know what I'll do if I lost you to a headache..." The younger woman said softly.

"Move on I hope..." Luke replied as he reached up and placed his hand to her cheek.

"I don't know..." She said and leaned down to look at him in the eyes. Luke smiled softly and gently stroked her cheek. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Luke quickly kissed her cheek, " I love you Clare, and I always will..."

"I love you Luke, with all my being and heart, till the end of time..." She whispered to him. Luke smiled and seized her lips in a very passionate kiss, not caring that they were currently in a temple. Clare completely forgot where they were and kissed him back with the same flare he was using. When the other blond broke them apart they were both trying to catch their breath. Clare smiled at him, her face flushed and her chest heaving trying to regain lost air. He returned the smile and her heart skipped a beat. He slowly stood up, swayed slightly and then turned to the ninja and offered a hand. The ninja gently put her hand smaller, delicate hand in his stronger one. And as per usual, Luke pulled her to her feet in one fluid motion.

"We've just got one more room to check out..." The ninja said as she smiled up at him.

"Then we can go home..." Luke finished and kissed her forehead, "And I can take a bath."

"Back still bugging you?" The winged woman asked as she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the crystal chamber.

"Just a bit, I don't think lying on it helped..." Luke replied lacing his fingers with hers.

"Then you'll just have to have a bath..." She said as she turned her head and smiled to him.

"At the moment that sounds quite nice..." He said as he smiled back

"Just one more room..." Clare said and opened the door, there was a hole in the floor. Luke peered into the hole.

"How far down do you think it goes?" He mused. Clare opened her free hand and make a ball of light then dropped it. It fell five stores from where they were standing.

"That's a long way down..." Luke said.

"Nothing I can't handle...I used to jump off Hyrule Castle just for the hell of it." Clare said as she raised opened her wings slowly.

"You got wings honey..." Luke said.

"Not when jumping off the castle. But then again, I had something to slow my fall...I guess we can just ignore this room..." The ninja said as she looked down at the dark hole.

"No there might be something down there..." Luke said and jumped and flipped into the hole. When he landed he rolled forward to end on his feet. Clare shook her head and jumped in after, flapping her wings slowly to ease her fall. Luke was glancing about the dark ... room as though he saw there was indeed something down there. The first thing Clare noticed was the Sheikhan eye.

"Oh my Goddesses..." Luke whispered, his red eyes darting back and forth across the wall.

"What?" Clare asked as she looked at the blank wall he was staring at, or so she thought.

"My entire life is written on this wall..." Luke replied.

"Your entire life is written on a wall...oh...I see the Sheikhan eyes...All I see is a blank wall but for one with the Sheikhan eye, they see what is written..." Clare said as she kept looking around and saw a small sign that looked like it used to hang on a wall. Luke laced his fingers in hers and suddenly she could see everything written before them.

"And it's not in ancient Hylian..." Clare said as she gazed at Luke's life story in plain view.

"I'm not sure I want to know how it knows all this..." Luke whispered, a slight tremble to his voice. Clare squeezed his hand then her eyes caught something shinny in a dark corner of the room. Luke must have seen it too because his head snapped in that direction. Clare's light orb was still glowing so she kicked it over to the shinny thing and it turned out to be a treasure chest with Clare's symbol on it.

"What's that doing down here...?" Luke wondered aloud.

"Maybe she threw it down here before she died..." Clare said as she pulled him towards it.

"Somehow I can see her doing that..." Luke replied a solemn look in his eyes. Clare let go of his hand as she bent down, pulling her medallion over her head. Luke knelt next to the chest, inspecting it for traps.

"If they wanted it so bad, coming down here would have been a trap itself cause the only way to get back out would be to fly or to poof..." Clare said as she put her medallion in the circle where a normal lock would be.

"Therefore only a sage or Sheikhan would be able to get out of here..." Luke mused.

"Correct..." Clare said and twisted her medallion in the lock and the lip popped open. Luke peered inside. An old map lay at the bottom with twine wrapping around to keep it shut with dust.

"It's a map..." Luke stated.

"Of what?" Clare said as she reached for the old map.

"I don't know, you tell me..." Luke said as he stood up. Clare un rolled it and walked into the light, inspecting it. The ink looked like it was just put on. It had the Temple of Destiny and in a perfect line across from it was the Temple of Shadows.

"Humph, that's odd..." Luke muttered as he scanned the map over her shoulder. Clare looked up then then back down at the map, as if finding something that no one else could.

"What is it Clare?" Luke asked, one hand on her shoulder.

"There's a tunnel around here somewhere leading to the Shadow Temple..." She said as she scanned the darker areas of the room.

"Isn't that six leagues under water right now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...good point." The ninja said as she carefully rolled the map back up and handed it to him, "Here, you can probably look after better than I can at the moment." Luke nodded and slipped the map into his pocket.

"Shall we head home?" He asked.

"Yes lets." The ninja said as she spread her wings to fly back up. Luke nodded and shooed her on ahead as he glanced about the room one last time. Clare's wing beats were steady and regular as she reached the main floor. And yet when she looked back Luke was already waiting for her by the remains of the entrance. Clare shook her head and changed back into her ninja clothes, hiding her wings in marks on her back which were then hidden by magic as she poofed next to him. Luke offered her a hand. She smiled and put her hand in his.

"Let's go home..." Luke whispered and led her back to the horses.

"Yes...Let's..." She said and yawned and soon fell asleep while walking. Luke smiled and picked her up, setting her on Moon before climbing up behind her and steering both horses home. Clare woke up slowly and she was leaning against a tree with Johnny in her lap, and Luke un saddling the horses. Johnny cocked her head.

"Morning mama..." She greeted. Clare started to stretched but stopped mid stretch and looked down at the kit in her lap.

"Did you just talk?" She asked. Johnny nodded her head.

"Well, good morning to you too Johnny girl." Clare said and smiled at the yellow kit in her lap. Johnny closed her eyes and nuzzled her mother's cheek. Clare giggled and nuzzled the kit back.

"Well hello Angel, did you have a nice nap?" Luke asked as he came to crouch in front of her.

"Of course. I do love naps." Clare said as she smiled to him. Luke chuckled.

"Well Anni has dinner on the table so come on..." Luke said as he offered her his hand once more. Clare's hand went to his immediately as the other one wrapped itself around Johnny so she didn't fall. Everyone but Anni was at the table eating. Luke then pulled the girl up and then lead her inside. Clare looked at everyone fighting for food as they walked in the door.

"Uh..." She said.

"There's two plates for you guys in the kitchen." Anni said from her spot on the couch, as she pointed over to the kitchen doors.

"Thanks Anni." Clare said as she dragged Luke into the kitchen. Luke grabbed his plate and Clare grabbed hers. They then went over to the piano and sat on its bench. Link was taking his dishes to the kitchen. Clare ate some of her food and Luke stole a chunk of steak off her plate.

"Hey, you've got your own." Clare said nudging him.

"But yours tastes better..." He whined then nuzzled her cheek.

"Just because mine has barbeque sauce on it and yours doesn't, doesn't mean you have to steal it." Clare said. Anni stopped mid sip of her tea and called Link over. It was the first time the baby kicked and she wanted Link to feel it. After Clare was done her steak Luke grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to kiss her lips.

"You missed a spot..." He whispered as he pulled away, licking the sauce of his own lips. Clare blushed then turned her head towards the soon to be married couple.

"What are you two smiling about?" She asked.

"I don't know which is more cuter, you two or her." He said pointing towards the two on the piano bench then to Anni.

"Quite you." Clare said and shook her fist at him. Link starts laughing so hard he falls off the couch.

"Alright that's it! You, Brat, Outside. We 'spar'." The ninja said as she grabbed the back of Link's shirt then dragged him out the door.

"Do bring him back in one piece." Anni called to her Aunt. Luke took Link's spot on the couch, it was more comfortable then the piano bench. All the pirates moved out to start taking bets on who would win. Half way through the fight...

"Ouch!" Clare said as she rubbed the now purple bruise on her ribs, then she danced away from the second swipe, that could have made that bruise much worse. Unfortunately for her, she tripped on a rock behind her and landed heavily on her back to then have Link kneeling on her hands the wooden weapon he was using at her throat.

"Anger makes you sloppy Clare." Link teased her.

"You BRAT!" Clare yelled and managed to wedge her knees under him and lifted him off before tossing him away. She then stood up and brushed the dirt off her shorts before ducking the swipe from Link's sword. She then kicked his hand that held the sword as she flipped away, landing awkwardly thus twisting her ankle.

"OUWWWCH!" Clare said as she hopped away from Link who attempted to tackle her. Anni stepped in between the two, Link stopped his attack in fear of hurting his fiancé.

"Anni, move." He said, holding the weapon down.

"No, she's hurt that's enough." Anni said as she turned to Clare who was sitting on the ground.

"She got me all riled up...Now I need to burn energy...." Link said as he started to pace.

"Uncle Luke you fight him." Anni said then covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Opps my bad..." She said.

"Luke?" Link said as he turned to the captain.

"Yeah, your point?" Luke said as he tapped the tip of his rapier against his boot.

"We're fighting with real weapons?" The younger man asked.

"Yes, what you afraid?" The tanned man asked artistically spinning his blade.

"Afraid, of you, yeah right." Link said unsheathed his own blade. Back with Anni and Clare.

"Come on Auntie Clare, let's get you back inside." Anni said helping the older woman up.

"Alright..." Clare said balancing on one foot. The two women went inside to bandage Clare's twisted and rapidly swelling ankle, while the two men battled it out. All the bets that were on Link went over to Luke. After Anni had wrapped Clare's ankle up in white bandages, they went out to watch their men fight, when Link's sword caught the leather band on Luke's wrist, cutting it off. Luke's hair turned from brown to blond and his eyes from green to red.

"Eh?" The pirates all said at once as Clare smacked her forehead. Luke then looked at his wrist the pulled a strand of hair to see it.

"Now I've got some explaining to do." He said. Clare sighed as Link gawked at the blond man before him.

"He's a blond!"Link said pointing to Luke. Anni put a finger to her cheek.

"Well it won't be such a surprise at the festival." She said in thought. Link and the pirates kept gawking as Clare limped down towards Luke. Once she got to him, she picked up the leather band and examined it.

"The magic's been cut..." She stated plainly.

"I guess I should explain to them what's going on." Luke said pointing towards the gawkers.

"Yeah, I guess you should." The ninja said standing back up. Luke turned to the crowd.

"Just so you know, my name is Luke Vaan Linebeck and I'm one of the only Sheikhan left in Levious." He said with a very dramatic bow. Clare shook her head and started to limp back to the porch.

"Anni, can you fix this?" She asked holding the broken leather band in her hand. Anni took it and examined it.

"You're stuck like that for the next four and a half months Uncle Luke." The younger sage said.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed, "There's no way you can fix it?" She asked.

"The amount of magic it would take for me to fix this would have me out like a light for two days." Anni explained to the older woman.

"Hmmm..." Clare said then shrugged her shoulders before turning to Luke.

"Sucks to be you muffin." She said then went inside.

"Why isn't she freaking out?" Tetra asked the group.

"Auntie Clare has known for a year and a half now." Anni explained as she follows Clare inside. Luke shrugged his shoulders and followed his niece inside.

"Yeah, I'm going to have that bath now." He said as he went into the bath room down stairs.

"Alright, I'll be up in our room...Looking for something..." Clare said walking up the stairs. Anni slipped out of the kitchen.

"Night guys..." The younger woman said as she went up the stairs after her aunt since the baby was moving around and her back was hurting. A few minutes later, Luke walked into their room with his shirt on but not done up. Clare had four different coloured books in front of her as she flipped through the one in her hand.

"How was your bath?" She asked then put that book down to grab another.

"Good but it didn't help." He said scratching at his back.

"Take your shirt off and let me see..." The ninja said finally looking up from her book. The shirt came off and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't there this morning..." Clare said pointing to the shiekah eye in between his shoulder blades.

"What wasn't where?" Luke asked trying to see what she was looking at.

"There's a shiekah eye on your back right," She traced the symbol, "Here."

"That's peculiar..." He said then ran his fingers along the top of it.

"Strange...." The ninja said running her fingers along the pupil part of the symbol and she could feel something, sorta like her symbol, embedded in it.

"Huh?" She said and pressed a little harder.

"What now?" He asked as looked over his shoulder.

"I think...I think my symbol is in your back..." The ninja said as she kept running her hands over the mark.

"That's....wait a minute....you don't think the temple..." He said. Clare pulled out the Sheikhan book from where it was and opened the first page.

"I ... can't believe it...." The ninja said as she read the first page.

"Believe what luv?" Luke asked as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"This ... does make sense though...however strange it is..." She said her hands running over the crisp white page.

"What makes sense...?" He asked an emphasis on every word.

"According to this...the mark on your back signifies a guardian of the Sage of Destiny..." She said.

"I thought the shiekhans where the guards of the royal family..." He said. The ninja looked up at him.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that...But it says here that the royal family stole the shiekhans from the sage of destiny resulting in her death..." The ninja explained as she kept her eyes glued to the page hoping to find out more.

"Maybe that's what the cave lights meant..." He muttered.

"Maybe..." She said then closed the book which disappeared after.

"We'll figure it out in the morning, for now let's go to bed." Luke said standing.

"Alright, let me put these books away and go to the bathroom..." She said picking up the books then put them on the desk beside the door. Clare then hopped into the bathroom.

"Clare...Clare...Come to bed, Clare." Luke called.

"Yeah Clare, he wants to bang your brains out." Sheik called from the wall.

"Shut up Sheik!" The ninja yelled at him.

"Can you all keep it down to a reasonable noise level?" Anni asked.

"Yeah yeah..." Clare said as she back tracked to the bed. Anni shut the door as she walked by with a sigh. Clare sat down on the edge of the bed and put her leg on it so she could take her sandal off her twisted ankle then she bent to get the other sandal off. She twisted around and flopped onto her back on the bed. There's a reason Luke's on the inside this time, so he didn't bump the bruised and battered ninja. Luke's hand was on her hip as opposed to her waist.

"Good night, Luke." The ninja said as she rolled onto her left side and snuggled into his side.

"Sweet dreams, Angel..." He said and nuzzled her.


	6. Saturday

Saturday

There was a soft knock on the door the next morning.

"Auntie Clare, Uncle Luke breakfast!" Anni called. Clare groaned in pain since she had rolled onto her bruised side during the night. Luke cracked open one eye then sat up. With a soft sigh he rolled Clare back onto her back. She looked up at him through just barely cracked eyes as she muttered something about brats.

"Come on Angel, unless you don't want breakfast, I think Anni made waffles..." Luke whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I like waffles...alright I'm up I'm up." She said and sat up careful not to pull her right side.

"Mind your foot luv..." he told her as he stretched his back making protest to the action.

"Do you want me to massage your back tonight...to relax those muscles..." Clare asked as she shuffled over to the edge of the bed.

"That might actually help..." Luke replied as he returned his arms to his sides.

"Good...now why do my sandals never stay where they're suppose to..." She asked as she stood up and hopped over to where her sandals where...over by the window, not where she left them.

"I have no idea luv, I could ask my shirt the same thing..." He replied staring up at his shirt, which hung in the rafters.

"I'll give you one guess as to who did this." Clare said as she sat on the window sill to slip her sandals on.

"Let me guess, she has four legs, three tails and her name starts with 'J'?" Luke replied still eyeing his shirt.

"Correct." The ninja said then looked up at his shirt then to him, "Don't you have another shirt?"

"I do but I like that one, oh well..." He replied and fished a black one in the same style out of his drawer.

"I think I like the black better...especially with the blond hair and red eye..." Clare confessed as she rolled her shoulders. Luke smiled and pulled his shirt on.

"Can you make it down the stairs on your own?" He asked looking over at her.

"I'm not sure..." She said looking at the door, holding her ankle up. Luke smiled and gestured for her to come to him. Clare limped over to him. Luke gently scooped her up and headed downstairs. Clare had wrapped her arms around his neck. When they got downstairs Link was nursing a large welt on his head as Anni moved about the kitchen, finishing up breakfast.

"What happened to you?" Clare asked, still being carried by Luke.

"Mood swing..." Was all the other blond said as Luke placed her in her chair. Anni muttered something about him being too protective. Clare snickered then poked Link.

"Leave her be, if it looks like she needs help give it to her." Clare said.

"I already got that message..." Link muttered.

"Yeah, on the receiving end of a metal spoon..." Tetra snickered over her coffee.

"Yeah...Link I'm going to need you this morning before lunch, you, Sheik and Luke." She said.

"For what?" The two younger blondes asked as Anni placed breakfast on the table. Just like Luke had said it was waffles.

"Someone's gotta dress you two so you aren't slobs for the wedding, knowing you two that's exactly what you'd do anyways." Clare said stabbing a waffle. Anni giggled as she came out of the kitchen, one hand covering her smile like always the other rest on her rounded belly. Clare snickered and cut into her waffle. The youngest member of the group took her usual seat on the couch, where her breakfast was already waiting.

"Auntie Clare, I finished her outfit last night." Anni told the ninja.

"Who's outfit?" The ninja asked about to take a bite of waffle.

"Opps I meant yours it's upstairs in the library on the coffee table..." The younger girl replied, "I was thinking two things at the same time."

"Alright, I'll put it on later....Link you're first." The ninja said standing and a white box appeared in her hands.

"Be gentle with him Auntie Clare..." Anni said as she sipped her tea and her husband to be followed her adopted Aunt. Clare pushed him in the bathroom door handing him the box.

"Put that on, then tell me when you're done so I can take it in a bit." Clare said.

"Yes ma'am..." Link sighed as he took the box, entered the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later he opened the door.

"It's a bit too big..." He said.

"Hmmm...I could have sworn you were the same size..." Clare said.

"As who?" Link asked as he looked himself over.

"Oh...an old friend of mine... Now don't move..." Clare said as she pulled out some green thread and a needle.

"Do be careful..." He requested. In the dining room, Luke was leaning on the back of the couch talking quietly with Anni, who hadn't stopped smiling all morning.

"Just don't move." Clare said and started to take in the tunic, "You can still wear your pants though..."

"Well at least those fit..." the younger blond muttered.

"Yeah...one less thing for me to do today..." Clare said as she went to the other side to start taking that side in. Luke chuckled in the other room, "Yes that would make sense..."

"What are they talking about?" Link asked.

"Not a clue..." She said. Link would have shrugged but he didn't feel like getting a needle to the ribs. Clare hummed and finished her work.

"There how's that?" She asked standing up.

"Much better..." Link replied inspecting the ninja's handy work.

"Good...Now I'll go back outside and take that off so I can get Sheik in here." Clare said as she walked over to the door.

"By the way, thanks a lot for being here Clare..." Link said as he shut the door.

"I'm here to stay..." The ninja said as she went to get the Sheikhan male. Sheik was at the moment nowhere to be seen.

"Sheik!" Clare called.

"Yeah?" The other blond said poking his head up over the couch next to Anni.

"Come here, we've got to get you fitted." Clare said motioning in over. Sheik actually pouted before going over to the ninja. Another white box appeared in her hand and she shoved the other man in there when Link came out. Link laughed at the look on the shorter male's face as he went to lean beside Luke.

"Alright Clare, you can come in..." Sheik said. The Sheikhan male didn't sound too pleased.

"Alright...needs to be taken in." She said walked in and kicked the door closed.

"Yeah just a bit..." He said sarcastically, it appeared to be a least three sizes too big.

"Alright don't move..." The ninja said pulling out a deep blue thread.

"I know the drill..." he said with a sigh.

"I don't poke people like Christina..." Clare said as she started to take the shirt in.

"Thanks the goddesses..." The other blond said, though he still seemed like Clare had taken him away from something more important.

"I'm just about done..." The ninja said already on the other side. Sheik snorted and resisted tapping his foot.

"Alright done...how is it?" She asked stepping away.

"Significantly better..." The shadow warrior replied.

"Alright you can take it off and put it back in the box..." Clare said walking out the door. Sheik nodded and had his top off by the time Clare shut to door.

"Anni...do you have something your uncle can wear...I don't have anything." Clare called as she rubbed her bruised ribs. The smaller female thought for a moment as Sheik placed the box back in Clare's hands before giggling retaking his place next Anni.

"Other side Sheik...Yes actually I do, it's in the library with your outfit." Anni answered.

"Alright. Luke you're next..." Clare said as she mounted the steps to get the suit.

"Yes luv of course, be careful on those steps please..." He replied leaving his post at the couch.

"I know I know, I don't need to be babied..." The ninja said as she hopped up the stairs then slid down the banister with two boxes in her hands.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again." He added when she came back.

"I'm fine...now come." Clare said as she motioned him over. Luke rolled his eyes at the canine reference and went over to his ninja. Clare put the box in his hands and pushed him the bathroom then leaned against the wall next to the door. A few minutes later Luke opened the door.

"Perfect fit." He said. He was dressed in a dark emerald green coat and vest with a white satin shirt, green kerchief and black dress pants, and even had boots to go with it.

"Yeah, now you and the three others can go back to your plotting...I'll try this on then I'm going to the temple..." Clare said as she held the other box in her hand.

"We weren't plotting, the runt and I were watching Sheik and how, as odd as this will sound, cute he is." Luke said as he turned back to the bathroom to put his Levian clothes on.

"Right..." The ninja snickered as she shook her head.

"What? You swear he'd never felt a baby kick." Luke said through the door.

"Well...he hasn't." She said as she rubbed the bruise again.

"What?!" Luke said in shock, "Poor guy..."

"Yeah... This is a new experience for him." Clare said as she opened the box a crack.

"Might explain why he's acting like a five year old." Luke muttered and opened the door. Clare scooped the bathroom and pushed him out of the room. Luke looked over his shoulder at the now closed door and shrugged before going back over to watch Sheik who, surprisingly enough, had fallen asleep with his head in Anni's lap. A few minutes later, the ninja came back out with four boxes in her hands to go up the stairs.

"Once again, please be careful on those stairs Clare..." Luke said from the other room, "Oh and bring your pictograph down..."

"I always have my pictograph." The ninja said as she put the pictograph on the table before limping up the stairs. Luke chuckled and snapped a shot of the scene before him before placing the pictograph back on the table and shake the photo out. The ninja came back down carefully walking down the stairs so she didn't bother her ankle. Luke was chuckling quietly as he leaned on the couch, the new photo dangling between his fingers next to his hip.

"Alright...I'll decorate the cave tomorrow..." Clare said as she slide the pictograph back in her pocket before going to the door leading outside.

"Be careful Auntie Clare, there's a storm rolling in..." Anni called after her Aunt.

"I was just going to fly to the temple, I've got a project that needs to be done." Clare said.

"Okay..." Anni replied, "But still be careful, it's going to be a bad one tonight..." The younger told her idly running her fingers through Sheik's now loose hair.

"I will be." The sage said as she left the inn.

"I surely hope so..." Was the last thing to reach the sage's ears.

"Geeze so little faith in me..." she said as she transformed into her sage dress with wings and she took to the skies. Off in the distance, pure black storm clouds were rolling in, lightning already crackling in their depths.

"I guess I should make it back before those clouds reach me..." The flying woman said as she sped up her wing beats. Her only answer was the rumble of thunder miles off yet.

"Almost to the temple..." Clare said as she spotted the clearing from her height in the sky. A low fog had slipped in around the ruins of the temple, the air temperature dropping rapidly.

"I should get this done fast...but that would take a ton of magic..." Clare debated as she flew down to the last floor of the temple. The bottom floor being the only intact floor was slowly being covered by the fog that was creeping through the rubble of broken pillars and walls. The sage of that temple hovered just above the fog and cast her magic on the rubble, reconstructing the temple. Pillars pulled themselves back together as walls rebuilt themselves and the ancient stories of the sages came back to their home on these walls. There was a single huge hole in the center of all the floors except the one she was hovering over and three huge crystals hovered just below these floors; one directly above her head, one above that and one just below the roof. The crystal chimed in sync with their sisters in the Crystal Chamber. Clare's ninja wire appeared and wrapped itself around the three crystals before four different strands appeared and attacked themselves to the floor above, holding the crystal in the air as Clare's magic faded slowly. Thunder rolled only a few miles away. Once everything was in order including all the carvings above the doors and the stairs rebuilt did Clare finally move, just a tiny twitch of her wing. There was a flash of lightning followed twenty seconds after by the rumble of thunder, the storm was moving fast.

"Good thing I can move faster..." The sage said as she took flight and weaved around the crystals before flying as fast as she could towards the Inn. By the time the sage reached the Inn it was raining sheets. Clare transformed before she got back to the Inn since she used too much magic already and landed on a tree before she climbed down then ran the last few feet to the Inn, already soaked to the bone. Anni met Clare at the door with a towel, Link and Luke were pulling the shutters on the windows shut. Sheik cursed as he tripped over himself trying to help Medli close the upstairs shutters.

"Thanks Anni..." Clare said taking the towel and drying herself off, refusing to go deeper into the Inn dripping wet.

"Get away from the door and go sit by the fire, I don't want you getting sick..." Anni said shooing the older woman closer to the fire as she closed the door and locked it. Clare didn't feel up to arguing with the younger sage so she went over to the fire and leaned against the coffee table. Anni rubbed her hands together, a worried expression gracing her features. She then closed her eyes and swayed badly. Thankfully, Link and Luke were done with the down stairs shutters, so Link walked over to Anni as Clare had fallen asleep quickly.

"We're going to have to re shingle the roof..." The younger woman said when she opened her eyes again. Just then thunder clashed overhead shaking the Inn, Anni automatically snapped her fingers and put out every light, leaving the fire burning. Clare, even though she was asleep, slammed her hands over her ears and whimpered pathetically. Luke sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around the ninja, not caring that she was still soaked, and pulled her into his lap. He pried one hand away from her ear and laid her head against his chest, over his heart. The whimpering died down and the ninja sage slept calmly once again. Link and Anni sat down on the couch as Luke gently picked Clare up and sat down next to the soon to be parents. Sheik came down and sat in the chair, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Go to sleep Sheik, I don't think you've slept at all this week..." Anni told him gently as she leaned against Link.

"Just want to make sure Clare was alright...She absolutely hates storms, but the silly girl loves to dance in the rain..." The Sheikhan male said standing back up to go to the library to sleep. Anni laughed lightly and watched the older man go as Link laid his hand against her stomach. The ninja's hands found Luke's one hand and grabbed it, all the while she was still asleep. Luke smiled and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand as he tightened his hold on the ninja. She smiled lightly and sighed lightly. Link jumped slightly and Anni giggled.

"Ummm..." Clare groaned and shifted closer to Luke. Luke gently ran his fingers through Clare's hair.

"I'm never going to get used to that..." Link muttered as Anni covered his hand with hers. The ninja hummed random notes then went quiet again.

"She's so peaceful when she's asleep..." Anni muttered as she reached over to make sure she'd warmed Clare up in time to avoid a cold

"For Clare to get a cold Anni, you'd have to drag her threw the snow without her parka on..." Link said as he leaned back to look at the ninja in Luke's arms.

"I was just checking..." Anni replied as she removed her hands, pleased to see Clare wasn't showing any signs of a cold or fever. The ninja grumbled again then laced her fingers with Luke's one hand. Anni giggled then squeaked when thunder crashed over head enough to once more shake the house. Clare flinched and squeezed Luke's hand. Luke placed a soft kiss to her temple as he ran his hand through her hair again.

"I'm not the only one that was scared that time..." Anni muttered as she gently rubbed her stomach. The ninja's ear twitched once before she relaxed her hold on his hand. Lightning flashed and there wasn't even time to breath before thunder rolled. The poor ninja started to whimper as she tried to hide from the loud noise by curling into Luke more.

"It's alright Clare, you're safe..." Luke whispered against her temple and continued to run his fingers through her hair. The ninja quieted but she refused to uncurl herself. Anni glanced at her Aunt with a sympathetic look in her eyes then reached over and gently squeezed her Aunt's shoulder.

"Wanna know why she doesn't like thunder?" Sheik asked, coming down the stairs.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep?" Anni said as she looked over at the blond, his cowl and head scarf missing.

"I was, but the thunder keeps waking me up...So do you?" He asked sitting down in the chair.

"I guess so but come sit over here okay..." Anni replied and patted the spot next to her, "Besides maybe one more set of hands can calm this little one down..." Sheik quickly moved over beside the younger girl and put his hands on her stomach.

"This was when I just met her...I was running from my scary Aunt when I dived behind her and used Clare as a human shield. It actually worked, Aunt Impa stopped and bowed to Clare. That's when a flash storm struck...lightning and thunder...." He said. Anni closed her hands over both men's and continued to listen.

"We didn't expect a lightning bolt to land not one foot from her but it did and the thunder that accompanied it was shook the entire earth we were on...Poor Clare had the brunt of the sound as thus making her ears all too sensitive and her dislike of thunder storms..." Sheik explained.

"Sounds like my fear of water..." Anni muttered as she moved Sheik's hand to the spot where the baby was kicking.

"We expected her to be more afraid of the lightning but it was the thunder... It kicked!" He whispered excitedly. Anni smiled.

"People are afraid of the things that hurt them most...be it a sound or something that can take a life..." Anni whispered, a solemn flicker in her eyes.

"She's more afraid of mice...since one tired to eat her when she got shrunk to a minish..." Sheik said, completely forgetting the ninja asked for him not to share that. Anni quickly covered her ears as thunder shook the Inn, causing the baby to kick hard enough to make the mother wince. Clare jolted awake at the thunder and looked up wide eyed. Luke quickly pulled her against him.

"Shh...it's alright, it's alright..." He whispered as he soothed back her hair.

"Ugh...I hate storms..." The ninja said as she closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"I know..." Luke replied as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"That hurt..." Anni muttered. Clare opened one eye and looked over at Anni. The smaller woman had taken her hands away from her ears and was gently rubbing the underside of her stomach.

"You alright..." The older woman asked quietly.

"Yeah, the thunder just startled the baby..." The brunette answered. Clare hummed and looked up at Luke.

"Can you take me to bed...I still gotta give you your back massage..." The ninja whispered, her ears ringing from the thunder.

"Sure thing, I think we should all head for bed especially you sweetheart..." Luke said as he stood up with the ninja in his arms. Anni nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'm surprised you can even pack her around...I couldn't even pick her up..." Sheik muttered as he too stood.

"You're smaller than me Sheik, and she weighs about the same as Ann'." Luke replied and headed for the stairs. Anni and Link not far behind.

"She's 135 pounds..." Sheik muttered as he followed after the soon to be married couple.

"I weigh that much right now..." Anni muttered as she yawned.

"If you're calling me fat Sheik, I'll break your nose..." The ninja said as she glared over Luke's shoulder. Sheik laughed sheepishly and raised his hands defensively. Clare huffed and leaned her head back against Luke's shoulder. Luke chuckled.

"You're light as a feather Clare, he's just a wimp..." Luke whispered then kissed her temple.

"This coming from the guy who hides from a wanna be pirate..." Sheik grumbled quietly.

"At least I don't look like a girl..." Luke muttered as he let Anni go up the stairs ahead of them.

"I don't rip every shirt I have by scratching my shoulder..." Sheik said as he stopped to stand across from Luke and Clare.

"Just means I'm stronger than you..." Luke smirked and gestured for Sheik to go first, "Ladies first..."

"Yeah, I was the one who kept you from running down the stairs, so if it's anyone who's stronger it's me..." The Sheikhan man said crossing his arms and getting into a very rooted and stable position. Luke just rolled his eyes.

"It's all about leverage runt..." Luke said as he slipped up the stairs and into their room.

"It would have been funnier if you called him midget..." Clare said as she had covered her mouth keeping the giggles at bay. Luke just rolled his eyes and placed her on the bed that she couldn't see. Clare shook her head and moved around so she didn't get her twisted ankle trapped in the sheets. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and yawned. Clare put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them before slowly moving down to the top part of his back.

"Before you get any farther luv, can I get rid of my shirt?" Luke asked as he let his head fall to one side.

"Be my guest..." The ninja said removing her hands.

"Thank you..." He muttered and yanked his shirt over his head as thunder rolled over head. Clare flinched and winced but she put her hands back on his back again and started where she left off.

"It's alright it's getting close to the eye of the storm..." Luke said as he relaxed into her touch. Wind was howling outside, snapping angrily at the shutters.

"I hope..." The ninja said as she slowly moved down from his upper back to mid back. Luke tensed and shied away from her hands.

"Shh..." She shushed and moved her hands back up to his shoulders to relax them again.

"Sorry...it's just that's the spot where..." Luke trailed off as he slowly started to relax again.

"I know..." The ninja said as she left one hand on his shoulder while the other went back to the spot. It felt like someone had jammed a small cannon ball into the middle of Luke's back the way the muscles had tightened up. Clare frowned as she moved the other hand down and started kneading the tense area with her knuckles loosening it slowly. Luke winced and his back arched away from her hands.

"If you don't sit still I will have to sit on you..." The ninja warned as she kept kneading his back the muscles loosening more but still slowly.

"I'm sorry...it hurts..." Luke groaned.

"I'm almost done." The ninja said as his muscles finally untwisted themselves and relaxed completely. Luke sighed and finally leaned back into her hands. She smiled and worked down from there getting to his lower back. It seemed the lower she went the worse his back got.

"You're going to have to lie down on your stomach for me to get the rest..." Clare said as she paused in her massage. Luke did as he was told and took his usual place on the bed. Clare put her hands on his mid lower back and started to massage that, loosening the muscles.

"I really hope nothing happens to Ann' while we're gone, I don't think I could stand to see this family lose another baby..." Luke muttered more to himself than Clare. The ninja figured this was a sensitive subject so she didn't comment and kept working out the knots and tense muscles. Luke sighed.

"Hey Clare, I need to get something off my chest but Anni can't find out..."

"Do you want to talk about it elsewhere then since Anni knows everything that goes on in this Inn?" Clare asked as she got all the knots out of his back and she sat back.

"No, I've been keeping this form her since the day she was born, and the minute she put that spell on this room, she lost the ability to know what's going on in here..." Luke explained as he rolled onto his back.

"But I thought that spell got cancelled after we opened the door?" The ninja said as she started to rub her hands getting the kinks out of it.

"Anni puts it back on every night..." He said as he gently took her hands.

"Alright then...what is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Anni was supposed to have an older brother..." Luke replied as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh..." The ninja said and looked down at the sheets around them.

"It tore Sophie up, that's why we're all so protective of Anni, she was a blessing for this family, I don't think I can stand to see us lose another one...do ...do you know if this one is going to make it?" Luke asked and looked at Clare.

"I know she'll make it...Anni's going to have a girl..." Clare said as she kept looking down at the sheets.

"That's the only thing I needed to know..." Luke whispered as he gently looped his arms around her and pulled her down to lie next to him.

"Don't tell her...I've been keeping it a secret since I found out she was pregnant..." Clare whispered as she played with her hands.

"I won't..." He whispered and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Luke kissed her temple as he gently ran his fingers up her side.

"I'm going to need help decorating the cave tomorrow, do you want to help?" The ninja asked nuzzling his nose with her own.

"I'd love to..." Luke replied and then stole a kiss. Clare kissed him back. Luke pulled her so she was sitting across his midsection. The ninja slowly ran her hands up his ribs then his chest to his neck where she then pulled her hands to rest on either side of his face. Luke was being mindful of her bruise as he trailed his fingers up her sides. The ninja shivered slightly and finally broke them apart to trail kisses down to his neck. Luke traced the edge of her top as the wind clawed at the window. The ninja gasped but didn't stop her assault on his neck. Suddenly his lips were on hers as he trailed his hand up her thigh. The ninja gasped once more. Luke quickly deepened the kiss and added his other hand. The ninja sage moaned softly since her mouth was occupied... Luke broke the kiss and kissed her pulse point as he ran his hands back up her legs. The ninja moaned and groaned but the jingle poe kicked in then and made the poor ninja remember what Jolene called her every time the wannabe pirate came by. Luke stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"What's the matter luv?" He asked.

"I'm starting to think what the wanna be pirate said was true..." The ninja said and rolled over so she was facing away from him. Luke sat up and pulled her back into his arms.

"Clare no...Don't you listen to a word that whore says. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out."

"Really?" She asked and looked up at him with her clear blue eyes.

"Absolutely..." he replied.

"Gonna be tough to tell the bucket head wanna be pirate that..." The ninja said as she looked down.

"Screw whatever she thinks..." He said and kissed her fiercely. Clare blushed, and was wide eyed but she smiled and kissed him back with just about the same amount of fire. Gentle as always, Luke laid back down with her on top and slowly ran his hand up her uninjured side. The ninja's hands slowly found a stable spot to be when he laid down. Luke broke the kiss and placed one t the underside of her chin and then the hollow of her neck. She moaned in response. He was on her pulse point in a second nipping lightly so as not to leave any marks. The ninja moaned against his neck where her head moved to when he started his assault on her neck. He nipped behind her ear lightly as he ran his hands back up her thighs. The ninja groaned in pleasure as she kissed his temple. Luke smiled and nipped her collar bone while he ran his hand back to her knees slowly. Clare moaned and groaned as she shivered lightly. Luke smirked and trailed back to the hollow of her neck as he once again ran his hands up her thigh, his little finger trailing along the inside. Clare's shivers increased as she moaned deeply. He smiled and let his hand continue up to rest lightly on her waist as he nuzzled her collar bone. That gave Clare the chance to get her heart back where it was suppose to be instead of in her throat.

"Having fun yet Kitten?" Luke purred as he nuzzled her jaw.

"Are you Dog?" Clare purred back as she nuzzled his temple then she licked it.

"Oh yes." He purred as he nipped behind her ear, his thumbs tracing the bottom of her top. His Kitten moaned and delicately nipped the tip of his ear. Luke tensed.

"Remember what happened last time you did that?" He groaned.

"Last time I was also nipping your temple...I plan to stay only right here..." The ninja said as she licked the shell of his ear gently. Luke shuddered as his fingers traced a circle around her navel. The ninja shuddered lightly and stopped her attack on his ear. Suddenly thunder crashed over head. The ninja flinched and ducked her head into his neck.

"Shh, it's alright..." He whispered wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close as thunder rolled again.

"I forgot there was a storm out there..."Clare whispered.

"We're no longer in the eye of it..." Luke told her quietly as he rubbed her back. The ninja yet again flinched as another blast of thunder rolled over. Luke grabbed a blanket and pulled it up over them as he hummed her song. The ninja sage closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Sleep tight Clare..." He whispered placing a light kiss to her temple.


	7. Sunday week 2

Sunday

"No...I don't wanna put that there..." Clare mumbled still asleep. Luke chuckled quietly and ran his fingers across her temple.

"Fish aren't suppose to go there...they're cold...No brat, they don't go in my hair..." The sleeping ninja mumbled.

"Clare, wake up sweetheart..." Luke whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. Clare opened her eyes slowly before yawning, covering it with the back of one hand.

"Morning beautiful..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Morning handsome..." Clare whispered back. Luke smiled and sat up.

"Anni's already up making breakfast, even I don't think she'll be doing much other than that today..." Luke said as he coaxed the ninja to sit up. Clare sat up as if she was a puppet on strings or a vampire as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"How did you sleep luv?" Luke asked as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Like a log...How about you...is your back still bugging you?" She asked looking over at him.

"Not anymore..." He replied.

"Good..." She said and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

"How's your ankle?" He asked before she stood.

"I think it's still swollen..." She said and pulled that leg to rest her shin against her left thigh.

"Get Anni to take a look at it after breakfast." He suggested as he pulled on his black shirt.

"Okay." She said and stood up, balancing on her good foot. Luke sighed and scooped her up off her feet.

"Hey!" Clare exclaimed.

"Yes...?" He asked as he nuzzled behind her ear.

"I...I can walk on my own..." She said, her resolve cracking quickly.

"Are you sure?" He purred placing a light kiss in the same spot.

"No..." She answered. Luke smiled and readjusted his hold on the ninja so she rested comfortably in his arms and headed downstairs. As soon as Tetra saw the couple she started snickering.

"Getting lazy Clare?" She asked the ninja, who glared but didn't say anything.

"No, I don't want her making her ankle any worse." Luke said as he placed Clare in her seat and went to check on Anni. Sheik was sitting at the table with his chin on the top, he looked like a zombie.

"What happened to you?" The ninja asked poking the Sheikhan. The other blond slumped sideways out of his chair and hit the floor with a muffled thud.

"Is he even awake...or alive for that matter?" The ninja sage asked looking down at the blond on the floor. Anni came out of the kitchen and knelt next to the shadow warrior since she couldn't bend anymore.

"Poor thing didn't get any sleep last night, then again..." Anni paused and yawned, "I didn't get much either. Come on Sheik, up you get."

"Hmm...Anni how do you want the cave decorated?" Clare asked as she reached down and pulled Sheik's arm so he was at least sitting.

"I don't really care..." Anni replied as she let the other blond lean against her shoulder.

"Come on Sheik, you can sleep on the couch." With that Anni gently pulled the blond to his feet and led him to the couch where he promptly fell asleep. Clare shook her head and looked up as she started to plan how she wanted it decorated. Anni disappeared back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. The ninja was lost in her thoughts as she planned the entire thing in extreme detail, that was until Anni placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Clare snapped back to reality as she snagged the butter and put some on her pancakes then swiped the maple syrup out of Link's hand. Anni giggled and turned to leave then paused, one hand on her stomach.

"Get some sleep sometime today..." Clare said as she finished her first pancake.

"I will if someone would let me..." Anni muttered and continued to the kitchen. Clare shook her head and started on her second. Link picked up his plate and went to put it in the sink. Clare was soon to follow. Anni had most, if not all, of the dishes washed and was currently rubbing her lower back, a slight wince on her face.

"Go sit down..." The ninja sage ordered and shooed the younger one out the door and made Link finish the dishes. Anni was happy to comply and grabbed her tea on the way out to the couch.

"Alright...niece is taken care of...Link is, of course, going to be here...and everyone else is of course going to help..." The ninja muttered as she walked out of the kitchen and was about to walk into Gonzo but she spun around him, much like a dancer would, and kept walking to her destination, back to the table. Luke was leaning over the back of the couch with a shocked look on his face.

"You see why I didn't get any sleep..." Anni said to him. That's when the ninja looked up.

"Huh?" She said and limped over to them. Luke's hand was under Anni's as she held it to the right side of her stomach.

"Baby's kicking again?" Clare asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." The smaller girl groaned as she released Luke's hand.

"Hmm...must want something...not that I know much about babies..." The ninja said as she replaced Luke's hand on the younger girl's stomach. Anni moved her hand a little to the spot where the baby was kicking at. It hit right in the middle of Clare's palm, hard enough to mover her hand slightly. Clare resisted the urge to squeal and put her ear to the girl's stomach then started to think.

"Maybe a lullaby would calm it down..."

"I'm willing to try anything right now..." Anni whispered. The young mother looked so tired, the only reason she wasn't asleep was that the baby wouldn't let her. Clare retracted her hand and thought.

"Which one? Yours or mine?" She asked Luke.

"At the moment I don't think it matters I can play both..." Luke replied as he gently squeezed Anni's shoulder.

"Hmm...Let's go with yours first..." Clare said as she walked over to the table where she sat down and started digging stuff out of her pockets. Anni leaned her head in one hand and closed her eyes as she slowly soothed circles against her stomach in hopes of calming the fussing infant. Clare pulled out her flute but the ninja kept digging, searching for something else...another instrument perhaps. Luke came back into the room with something under his arm, it was covered with a black cloth and a layer of dust. Finally Clare pulled out something small about the size of two fists and blue. Luke sat on the floor near Anni's knees.

"Been ages since I've seen one of those..."

"It's been a while since I played this thing..." Clare whispered as she brushed the dust off the blue instrument.

"Then that makes two of us..." He muttered and unwrapped his object. Under the layers of fabric was a beautiful silver and black lyre.

"That kinda looks familiar..." Clare said sitting in front of him with her blue wind instrument.

"My mum gave it to me on my fifth birthday..." Luke said double checking the tuning.

"Then I have no clue why it looks familiar...oh well..." the ninja sage side as she put the smaller instrument to her lips and played a soft note, remembering the notes. Luke picked up the melody with practiced ease, the two blending together perfectly. After the short melody was done Clare pulled the ocarina away from her lips and sighed, "I love the soft notes this thing makes..."

"I think she does too..." Anni whispered as a calm expression came on her face.

"Let's play another one then shall we?" Clare said motioning for Luke to start this time. Luke nodded and picked out the notes of his lullaby. Clare followed, matching him note for note, the ocarina's soft notes mixing beautifully with the lyre's. Anni sighed contently, the tiny baby finally settling down. A few minutes later and the two musicians stopped playing, Clare taking the ocarina from her lips.

"You two play so well together..." Anni whispered then stifled a yawn.

"I blame my ears..." The ninja said as she rolled her shoulders then flicked imaginary dust of the blue instrument. Luke chuckled quietly and idly plucked out her song. Instant reaction, ocarina to her lips and she played on the same note as him. It was a song made for these two instruments, they blended perfectly, each complimenting the other in ways no other instrument could. The song was reaching it's close quickly. Luke hit the last note and then all was quiet. Clare slowly pulled the ocarina away from her lips and looked at him. He placed his fingers to his lips and pointed over his shoulder. Anni was sound asleep, her right hand resting on her stomach the other supporting her head. Clare nodded and pointed to the door. Luke nodded and stood up silently. He rearranged Anni so she was resting on her left side and covered her with a blanket before following Clare outside. The ninja was examining her blue ocarina as if she thought it strange that the two instruments blended like they were meant to be for that one song. Luke nearly walked right into Clare when he came out the door. The ninja's instincts told her to step aside so she did, subconsciously. Luke had already side stepped and Clare's movement knocked him off, he back flipped, a graceful save by most standards. The ninja walked off the porch still staring at instrument in her hand.

"Clare you alright?" Luke asked as he jogged to walk beside her.

"Don't you think it's strange that these two instruments could blend like that for that one song?" She asked shaking the ocarina.

"The lyre is the instrument of the Shiekah, and they are the guardians of the Sage of Destiny...it would make sense..." Luke replied.

"But...this is the Ocarina of Time...It belongs to the Hero of Time, which is not me." Clare said holding it out.

"Did Sheik say he knew the Hero of Time?" Luke asked as he gently took the instrument from the ninja and inspected it.

"We both knew him." Clare pointed out.

"Did Sheik play any important role in your lives?" Luke asked as he turned the wood wind over in his hand.

"Sheik...Well, he lead Link all over Hyrule, helping him figure out how to get into the temples and of course I got dragged along but he was and still is a pervert so, yeah he did." Clare explained.

"Hmm...I can only guess that it's one of those times that you really can't understand because you're not supposed to." Luke said finally as he handed the instrument back to her.

"Well Link did say something strange when he gave this to me...'This is rightfully yours.' Then gave it to me before I had to go face the darkness the first time." The ninja said holding up the instrument to the sun.

"Who knows..." Luke muttered and looped his arms around her waist before settling his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm...I'll look this up later...But for now we've got a cave to decorate." The ninja sage said leaning back to kiss Luke's cheek.

"You never did get Ann' to look at your ankle so try not to put too much weight on it alright?" Luke whispered and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Alright." She said and grabbed his hand so she could pull him forward with her. Luke smirked and let her pull him a couple of yards before sweeping her off her feet. The poor ninja didn't know what went on so she meeped and looked up at him. Luke just smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare blushed but winked at him. They headed back to the Cavern of Purity. The ninja watched the cave lights float by and tried to dodge them all and was successful until on passed through her head. Luke chuckled as he placed her in the gondola. Clare sat there and waited, that was until a frog jumped out of the water and landed on her lap. Luke stepped in and gave the frog a queer look. Clare being the cat/ Keaton like one of the two, she poked the frog and it screamed at her. Luke snorted and stepped back out of the gondola before falling to his knees laughing. Clare was now the one giving the queer look but then it turned into a full blown smile as she poked the frog again and it yet again screamed at her. Luke doubled over as he tried to quell his laughter.

"I didn't know frogs could scream..." The ninja said poking the frog again.

"Neither did I." Luke managed between gasps for air. The ninja picked up the screaming frog and dumped it back in the water to watch it swim away from the gondola. Luke managed to pull himself together and got back in the gondola.

"That was random...but at least I know you can laugh now, instead of the usual chuckle." The ninja said resting her elbows on her knees then she rested her chin on her knuckles. Luke chuckled just to bug her. Clare huffed and leaned back to glare at the passing walls.

"I'm sorry Angel..." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"Nah, it's alright..." Clare said as she turned her head to him and put her chin back on her knuckles. Luke smiled and glanced up.

"Hmm?" The ninja said as she turned her head to look.

"I thought I saw something..." Luke said as he slowed the gondola and leapt onto the shore. Clare turned in her seat and looked around.

"Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me..." Luke said as he offered her a hand.

"What did you see?" Clare asked as she placed her hand in his gently.

"I'm not really sure, it wasn't something I saw in here, it was some kind of memory or a vision or something like that..." Luke replied as he gently pulled her onto shore.

"Hmm...I'm not sure...Mine only get triggered if it's a phrase or during sleep." Clare said as she thought. Luke just shook his head and steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"Alright...if it comes back then we'll deal with it then but for now, let's get this place decorated." The ninja said clapping her hands together.

"Right, just tell me what to do..." Luke said, a warm smile on his face.

"We need to hang these," The ninja said pulling some green curtains out her her pocket, "Over there." She said pointing to an area where the dressing rooms would be.

"That I can do." Luke said taking the curtains and hanging them in record time. Clare pulled out a bottle and popped the cork before shaking it. A bunch of chunks of white wood came out along with a few other things, like chairs, wreaths and the like. Luke looked over.

"I'm not going to ask..." he said.

"A little trick I learned and won't use all that often..." The ninja replied as she moved the chairs around to get at the chunks of wood.

"Okay then, what's next?" Luke asked.

"These are the pieces for the alter and the chairs are for the guests the wreaths will go up around, and I've yet to figure out where to put the rest..." The ninja said standing one chair up.

"Okay just tell me where to put what..." Luke said. This went on for the next couple of hours. The decorating was done so the ninja promptly flopped onto her back onto a bunch of cushioned chairs.

"Ready to head home Angel?" Luke asked as he leaned on the back of the chairs.

"To think it's only lunch and I've still got my own project to finish..." Clare said as she sat up.

"You can do whatever you want after we get some food into you..." Luke said once more scooping her up.

"Yeah yeah..." She said letting him carry her this time. Luke shook his head and pulled out his warp medallion. He flipped it once and when he caught it again they were on the porch of the Inn.

"Okay you can put me down now..." Clare said poking him in the chest. Luke rolled his eyes and placed her on her good foot.

"Thank you...now to the food...Anni must be up since I smell food..." The ninja said opening the door and going inside. Anni smiled as they came inside.

"I managed to save you guys some lunch, it's in the kitchen." The young brunette said as she continued to gather plates.

"Thanks Anni." Clare said as she limped over to the kitchen to get her food.

"You let me take a look at that when you're done." Anni said as she continued in her clean up.

"Okay..." The ninja said as she went into the kitchen before returning with two plates. Anni disappeared into the kitchen with an arm full of plates. The ninja went over to her usual spot and sat down then put her injured leg on her un injured one. Anni was humming amidst her work as Sheik awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"Oi, Luke come here, I've got your lunch." Clare said putting the extra plate in front of Luke's usual place. The other blond came and sat next to the ninja as Sheik made his way to the bathroom on unsteady feet. Clare watched him as she ate then looked around at the rest of the company...or lack thereof. Sheik came back, his one hand trailing the wall. Anni slipped out of the kitchen.

"Sheik come here..." the tiny sage said softly as she beckoned the blond over to her. Clare kept watching, a tiny fear about her adopted older brother. Anni's hand found the slender blonde's forehead and a worried expression crossed her face.

"Oh Sheik, sweetie, you're burning up."

"Alright you, to bed." Clare said pointing her fork at Sheik, who looked at her and saw the tiny flicker of worry in her eyes.

"Come on sweetie..." Anni said quietly as she took his arm and led him upstairs.

"That guy is always getting sick...He can't stay up for a week all night...I only know one person who can do that..." Clare mumbled as she ate some food.

"Ahh, he's in good hands, Ann' will have him back on his feet in a couple of days." Luke said and took his dishes to the kitchen. Clare followed, her own plate empty. Anni came down the stairs shaking her head as she slipped into the kitchen and filled a basin with cold water. The ninja stretched her arms up after putting the plate in the sink then she went back to the dining area to sit and wait for Anni. Anni disappeared upstairs and didn't reappear for another twenty minutes. When she came back into the room she was shaking her head as she sat down on the floor near Clare.

"How is he?" Clare asked as she shifted around.

"He has a really high fever and he's feeling nauseous..." Anni replied before sighing, "I should've been keeping a better eye on him, separations are hard on the system..."

"Well you're uncle is doing fine...either that or he's hiding it very well." The older woman pointed out as she put her injured limp on the un injured one.

"Mainly takes a toll on the person that was removed..." Anni said as she gently untied the bandages on her Aunt's ankle.

"I think it's still twisted..." Clare said feeling a sharp pain race up her leg.

"I think you more than twisted it..." The younger woman muttered as she brushed her finger lightly against the dark purple bruise on the ninja's ankle. The pain that came with that contact was powerful and she couldn't resist the urge to whine.

"I knew it, you cracked it." The young mother to be said as she gently squeezed her aunt's hand.

"Don't tell your uncle, he'll never let me out of the Inn otherwise..." Clare said.

"I'll fix it with your permission otherwise the best I can do is set it properly and let it heal over the next three weeks." Anni said as she let her chilled fingers brush lightly against the injury in question.

"I don't want you using magic so just set it properly...I'll deal with the pain...I've had worse." Clare said as she smiled to Anni.

"Alright, if you're sure. Take a deep breath this is going to hurt..." Anni told her. The ninja took a breath large enough to fill her lungs. Anni was quick to keep the pain to a minimum as she reset Clare's ankle. After the younger woman wrapped it, Clare sighed and relaxed, "Yup...defiantly dealt with worse..." Anni smiled softly and sat next to her. She gently took Clare's hand and placed it against her stomach, the little one was up again.

"Hmm, someone's awake..." Clare said as she smiled to the younger, expecting woman.

"I just wish we could be in sync, maybe then I could get a decent night's sleep..." Anni said as the baby kicked at Clare's palm.

"Well if you need us to, Luke and I will play our songs, just to get this one to sleep..." Clare said smiling again.

"Thank you Auntie Clare..." Anni said as she smiled back. Just then Sheik bolted down the stairs and into the bathroom. Anni shook her head and made a 'I'll be right back' motion and went to fetch Sheik. Luke came out of the kitchen then and looked at the ninja still sitting in the chair. Clare looked over at him and gave him a 'what' look. Luke shook his head and disappeared upstairs as Anni came back in with a pale looking Sheik. She led the older man to the couch and laid him down as she sat next to him.

"Alright, If anyone needs me...I'm at the temple." Clare said then poofed away. Anni shook her head and brushed Sheik's hair away from his eyes. A few hours went by and a dusty Clare poofed back into her chair.

"Finished?" Anni asked as she came out of the kitchen, a basin on her hip and Johnny at her heels.

"Yup. Thank the Goddesses too." The ninja said as she patted the dust off her. Anni giggled lightly and went over to the couch and sat on the edge as Johnny padded over to Clare. The ninja bent and scooped the kit up and put her on her lap.

"Momma, is Sheik going to be alright?" The tiny kit asked looking up at Clare with worried silver eyes.

"Yeah Anni's taking care of him and I know he's going to alright." Clare said a she stroked the worried kit's fur.

"Okay..." The young Keaton said as she settled in Clare's lap. The ninja smiled and shifted slightly so not to put any weight on her cracked and twisted ankle, hoping Luke hasn't found out yet. On the couch Sheik whimpered in his fevered sleep.

"Shh...it's alright sweetie..."Anni cooed quietly. Clare sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Auntie Clare you should get some rest..." The younger woman said.

"Ummm... Okay...Johnny if you're going to come up you've got to get off my lap..." The ninja said looking down at the kit. Johnny jumped from her mum's lap and darted to the stairs to wait.

"I'll come get you at dinner." Anni told her.

"Alright..." The tired woman said as she hopped up the stairs slowly.

"Sleep tight Auntie Clare..." Anni called after her before replacing the cold cloth on Sheik's forehead.

"Okay..." The ninja said after a yawn and finished hopping up the stairs, Johnny in front of her and looking backwards to make sure her mother didn't fall down the stairs. At the top of the stairs, someone offered her a hand, "You should've called me luv."

"I didn't know if you were asleep or not so I didn't want to accidentally wake you." Clare said as she put her hands in his.

"I can't sleep knowing you're not here..." Luke replied as he steadied her, "So is it cracked or broken?"

"Cracked..." The ninja confessed sorely.

"I figured as much..." Luke muttered, "You headed for a nap?"

"Yeah...guess I used too much magic yesterday..."Clare said as she went to hop over to their room. She didn't get too far before Luke scooped her up. The ninja didn't make any protests this time around. Luke carried her back to their room and nudged open the door. He gently placed her on the bed and went to pull the curtains. Clare was pulling the covers out from under her then she slid her legs under, mindful of her cracked one. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She yawned behind one hand and smiled sleepily at him as her eyes slowly drooped.

"Sweet dreams luv." He whispered and placed a kiss to her forehead as Johnny jumped onto the bed and settled herself against Clare's side. Clare turned and snuggled into Luke's pillow since it smelt like him. Luke slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Link walked by him with a basket of sheets for the beds in the other rooms. Luke nodded and headed to the library to do a little snooping for information on Clare's ocarina. He searched through all the musical instruments books and was now onto the other books. This continued until Anni came up to get Clare.

"Uncle Luke dinner's ready." She said quietly as she hurried to get Clare. She walked by again but this time was trailed by Johnny and Clare who yawned tiredly. Anni nodded and darted back downstairs, a worried expression on her face. Clare turned her head, being left at the library door and saw Luke trying to find information.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to answer your question from earlier..." Luke replied snapping another book shut, nothing but dead ends.

"If you could read ancient Hyrulian, I'd lend you mine...But you can't so..." Clare pointed out. Clare's sharp ears picked up the sound of someone crying quietly downstairs followed by Anni's gentle voice, "It's alright sweetie, we won't let anything happen to you..."

"Sounds like something's wrong with Sheik..." Clare said as she turned back towards the door, a ancient Hyrulian dictionary falling out of her pocket along with another book, (Book of sages, Clare put it in after she got the temple the second time). Luke picked up the books and went and put them back in their room before following the ninja downstairs. Clare was only halfway down the stairs when he came down them, she was moving slowly as not to wreck her ankle even more. Luke scooped her up and carried her into the main room. Anni was on the couch with a sobbing Sheik in her arms.

"What's the matter with him...did he have a bad dream?" Clare asked from her spot in Luke's arms.

"Fever's causing nightmare, I can't get any details out of him..." Anni replied as she continued to sooth the terrified blond.

"Impa would know but she's gone..." Clare muttered as she thought.

"Shh, it's alright Sheik, you're safe nobody's going to hurt you..." Anni whispered after the blond had whimpered something only she had caught.

"I have no clue what's got him all ducking for cover...He was always the one who would pull me out from under the covers when I had a bad dream..." Clare mumbled to Luke only.

"From the way he's clinging to Anni, I'd say that it isn't a dream that scared him but his own memories..." Luke said as he placed Clare in her seat.

"Then it would have been before I met him..." The ninja sage said.

"Only he knows..." Luke said as he took his seat.

"Some secrets are best left as secrets..." Clare whispered and tugged on her ear. Luke gently swatted her hand away from her ear as he grabbed a bun.

"You're only going to irritate your scars if you do that..." he chided.

"But they're bugging me..." She said, "They're itchy..." Luke fished out the same green jar from the year before and handed it to Clare.

"I still can't see the scars..." She said as she popped the cork anyways. Just like the year prior Luke gently worked the salve into her scars. Clare sighed happily as the itch slowly went away. Luke pulled his hand away and re corked the bottle, "Better?"

"Much better. Thanks." The ninja said smiling.

"Any time, now eat." Luke replied as he finished his own dinner. Clare shook her head and finished her own dinner, not as fast as him of course. Anni had finally calmed Sheik and he was currently sleeping with his head in her lap. Clare picked Anni humming the song of destiny to the sleeping male as she soothed a circle on his back. The sage smiled and sat behind the couch and leaned against it.

"Auntie Clare?" Anni asked.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed quietly.

"Could you get me a bowl of fresh cold water, his temperature is spiking again..." The young woman asked worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Okay..." Clare said and stood before leaning over the back of the couch to get at the bowl there. She grabbed it and took it to the kitchen where she dumped the warm water out.

"Thank you." Anni said as she pulled the blanket back up over Sheik's thin frame. Clare came back with the fresh bowl of water and put it on the coffee table then went back to her spot behind the couch.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on the floor Auntie Clare..." The smaller woman asked as she dunked a cloth in the water, wrung it out and placed it on Sheik's pulse point.

"I like being close to the ground...I feel better close to the ground..." Clare said as she pulled out the beaded necklace with one single white feather on it. Anni hummed and Sheik whimpered.

"Clare...no leave her alone..." He muttered.

"More nightmares..." Anni whispered.

"This sounds kinda familiar..." The ninja said as she stood and leaned over the back of the couch.

"...Don't hurt...no leave her alone...NO!" Sheik sat bolt upright, red eyes wide and scared his face pale.

"Sheik...I'm right here...I'm fine..." Clare said patting the top of Sheik's head. He shied away from her touch and nearly jumped out of his skin when Anni gently pulled him back into her lap.

"Sheik, you need to wake up sweetie..."Anni said patiently.

"Sheik..." Clare said as she went around to sit on his other side. The other blond was trembling from head to toe.

"You can't hurt her...you're not real, he's not real..." The distraught male whispered as he curled in on himself.

"Who's not real? Who can't he hurt?" Clare asked as she moved again to crouch in front of him.

"...you can't hurt her..you're just ...you're an illusion..." Sheik whimpered,

"Ganon can't have her..."

"Who does Ganon want?" Clare asked lightly.

"...He can't have Clare..." He whispered. Anni leaned over so her forehead was resting against the older blonde's temple.

"You have to wake up now Sheik..." Anni whispered.

"Not going to work....I'm sorry for this Sheik but you need to wake up..." Clare said as she took his hand and turned it over and slowly ran her fingers over it until she found a little scar on the top part. Anni sat back but kept on hand on Sheik so he wouldn't make his head spin when he woke up, his temperature was still through the roof. Clare then pinched the scar, instantly waking Sheik up. The blonde's eyes darted around rapidly.

"It's alright Sheik, we're right here..."Anni cooed as she replaced the cloth.

"Are you going to be okay Sheik?" Clare asked as she shifted around so she was sitting more comfortably. The shadow warrior didn't reply, just squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, his right hand falling off the couch limply.

"What happened...?" Clare whispered softly.

"It was Ganon...he wanted you dead, so you weren't a threat..." Sheik whispered his hand shaking.

"I'm still here...it was a bad dream..." Clare said as she rubbed his hand gently.

"And she always will be Sheik..." Anni whispered as she ran her hand across his back.

"Plus Ganondorf is at the bottom of the ocean and a statue so he's already dead himself." Clare said as she kept rubbing his hand.

"But he's still haunting my dreams..." Sheik whispered as he drew a shaky breath.

"Why's that...?" Clare asked as she put her chin on the cushion beside her. Sheik shook his head and closed his eyes tighter.

"Sheik, I know it hurts sweetie, but if you don't talk about it, it'll only get worse." Anni whispered tucking his silver blond hair behind his pointed ear.

"If you want you can whisper it in my ear..." Clare offered quietly, soothing a small circle on his slightly larger hand. Sheik trembled violently and uncurled slightly.

"I'm not sure why, I just can't seem to shake his presence from my head...." He whispered finally, "He's always there, laughing at me, calling me a failure..."

"But you're not...I've never seen you fail at anything..." Clare whispered back.

"I'm a failure to my people, look at me, some Sheikhan warrior I am..." He whispered in defeat.

"Nobody cares anymore...The Sheikhan race is near extinction and this is what you say...You and Luke are the last known Sheikhan's around and you have the audacity to say you're a failure, what happened to the pervert that used to bug me just for kicks, the guy who saved me from that mouse when I got turned into a minish, the man who beat back that fire breathing lizard in the Goron Caves?" Clare asked as she leaned away and glared at him. Sheik turned his eyes to the floor, unable to meet Clare's eyes.

"Come on man you've got to buck up...Nothing used to faze you now I will do everything Hyrulian possible to get you out of this stupid, 'I'm a failure' funk." She said while poking him. Anni smiled in the warm way she does when she knows something someone else doesn't

"I think he needs a hug and isn't willing to admit it..."

"That could work and it's within my boundaries of anything Hyrulian possible..." The ninja sage giggled once before giving Sheik an one armed embrace since they were both in difficult positions to give or receive a hug. Sheik returned the awkward hug, the ninja could feel just how high his fever was when he came in contact with her bare skin, he was much warmer than even Luke.

"Now you just concentrate on getting better...Anni's wedding is tomorrow and if you're not well enough to walk then I'll have to walk down that lonely old aisle all by myself before Luke gives Anni away." Clare said as she patting him on the head gently.

"Oh guilt trip much Clare?" Sheik whispered as he returned his head to Anni's lap.

"Nope just some inspiration to get you back to full perverted health as fast as possible. And if you want to make Luke jealous, I'm giving the perfect opening..." The ninja sage said as she winked at him before she stood up on her good leg. Anni coaxed him to sit up slowly.

"Come on, let's get you into a proper bed..." The young mother to be said, "And then I'm going to bed, Sophie's settled so I can sleep..."

"How do you know that it's a girl?" Clare asked raising her eyebrow as she went back around the couch to pick up her homemade necklace.

"I don't know something just tells me it's a girl..." The younger woman replied as she stood up slowly with Sheik.

"Well, you two get some sleep and I'll see you in the morn." Clare said slowly slipping back into the old language as she turned and limped to the front door.

"And you stay off your feet if you can, please." Anni requested as she led Sheik back up to his room in the Inn. Clare shook her head and sat out on the steps of the porch, putting her twisted and cracked ankle where it wouldn't hurt then fiddled with the white feather on the necklace.

"What are you thinking about luv?" Luke asked from behind her. Clare fell off the porch onto the ground in surprise then rolled over to look up at him.

"Sorry luv, I didn't mean to startle you..." He apologized as he offered her a hand.

"You've got to stop doing that..." The ninja said as she put her hand in his.

"Sorry, without my charm I forget how quiet I can be..." He replied as he pulled her back to her feet gently.

"I'm so going to get you and Anni a bell so I can at least hear you...And I was trying to figure out how to make this necklace a transportation charm." Clare said as she held up the beaded necklace.

"Anni has a book of spells upstairs in the library, surely there would be one in there..." He replied and pulled her into his lap, as he had taken her seat on the steps.

"I looked at some of those spells and I knew right away I wouldn't be able to do them without help..." The ninja sage said as she fingered the feather.

"If you tell me what I need to do, I can probably help." Luke told her.

"Then let's go spell hunting." Clare said as she smiled up at him. Luke smiled and stood up with the ninja in his arms and headed back in.

"I heard Anni say she's naming the baby Sophie, I thought you weren't going to tell her?"

"I didn't. She figured it out." Clare said easily.

"Well they always say that the mother's the first to know..." Luke mused as he climbed the stairs.

"Mother's intuition." Clare said as she relaxed in his arms. Luke nodded and entered the library. He placed the ninja on the couch and went to hunt down the black leather bound spell book. Clare put the necklace on the table in front of her and stretched her arms over her head. Luke came back with the thick book and took a seat next to her, already looking for the teleportation spells.

"So what else did you hear?" Clare asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"That my other half seems to care deeply for your safety and that you think you could use him to make me jealous..." Luke replied as though it were no big deal.

"Oh so you don't care if he escorts me down the aisle tomorrow, or that he gets the first dance with me..." Clare asked nudging him with her shoulder.

"No because he'll only get you for a few hours and I get you forever..." he smiled and snagged a kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke broke the kiss and placed the book in her lap.

"Will this one work?" He asked pointing to a transport spell.

"Hmm..." The sage hummed as she read it aloud, "'Put this spell on a object of your choosing then give it a word that will command the spell to send anyone or thing to where you are.' Yeah, it's perfect." Clare said. Luke smiled.

"So what do we need to do? I've seen Anni do this one on her own when she was about seven?" he asked.

"Hmm. Holy Din there is no possible way that I could do this alone...For crying out loud, Anni had that much magic when she was seven..." The ninja sage muttered then read it, "We need a full moon and to say this spell while holding our hands over, transferring our magic to it. Then we'll have to test it to make sure it works."

"Well tonight's a full moon..." Luke replied, "And Ann' was only able to stay conscious for six seconds after she managed this spell."

"Then it's a good thing we're doing a joint spell, you get half and I'll get half." Clare said as she picked up the necklace again, "Best do it outside so we don't wake anybody up." Luke nodded and gently picked her up.

"Oh don't forget the book..." Clare said reaching for the book. Luke picked up the book and handed it to her. As he stepped into the hall, Johnny was padding down the stairs.

"Gah, you're spoiling me Luke..." Clare grumbled as she held the book and necklace to her chest.

"What, I love you therefore I have spoiling rights." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"But I'm not allowed spoiling you?" She asked and poked him in the chest.

"You spoil me just by being here." He whispered.

"If this is a spoil then I wonder what a treat would be?" The ninja asked as she raised an eyebrow and winked at him. Luke just smiled and nuzzled her temple as he slipped out onto the lawn. Clare blinked at the light of the two full moons and looked down at the spell on the book.

"Goddesses it's still so beautiful here..." Luke sighed as he set her down on her good foot. Clare hopped one step away from him before turning around.

"Yes it is..." She said and looked at the stars.

"Shall we luv?" Luke asked as he held her elbow to steady her.

"Let's." She said and held out the necklace so he could hold part of it, while she held the spell book so they both could read the spell. Luke gently took part of the necklace and laced their fingers together so she could still hold the book.

"Alright we have to come up with a word or phrase that would activate the spell and tie it in at the end of the chant." Clare said as she read the rest of the description.

"How about help, that's the first thing she'll probably say when she needs you." Luke offered.

"What about Help, I need you?" Clare asked.

"That would work." Luke agreed.

"Okay, let's get this done so we can go to bed." She said and held readjusted the book. Luke nodded. The two then began the spell at the same time and tied in the phrase at the end, their magic's spinning around the necklace; Luke's navy blue and Clare's white. They almost looked like cresting waves. When the spell finished Luke glanced at Clare.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nah ha, you first how are you feeling?" Clare asked as she tried not to sway.

"I'm fine you on the other hand..." He said as he picked her up.

"Hey I'm perfectly fine...just a little light headed..." The ninja sage said trying not to slur her words.

"Liar..." Luke whispered, "You've used far too much magic over the last couple of days."

"I did not..." Clare lied again.

"Quit lying to me Clare." He whispered as he turned to head inside.

"Okay..." She said with a somewhat defeated sigh as she relaxed in his arms. Luke shook his head.

"Never be afraid to tell me your tired Clare, you need rest just like everyone else, maybe more..." He whispered as he shut the door and locked it behind him before heading upstairs to their room.

"Never more..." The ninja whispered as she closed her eyes. Luke sighed and opened their door before nudging it shut and gently placing Clare on the bed.

"With Anni not getting enough sleep, she's at the top followed by Sheik the Luke comes in third and fourth is Clare..." The tired ninja said as if she was a sports caster. Luke shook his head and pulled off his boots before lying next to her. The half asleep sage quickly scooted into his chest and promptly fell asleep.

"Sleep tight Clare, tomorrow's going to be busy..." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over both of them before looping his arms around her waist and falling asleep himself.


	8. Monday week 2

Monday

Clare heard the running feet but she had no time to react as Sheik came and jumped on the bed, successfully bouncing Clare out of Luke's arms and into his.

"What the hell?" Luke muttered as he cracked open one eye. Clare was already awake and wide eyed as Sheik, being the pervert weirdo he was ran out the door with Clare over his shoulder.

"Sheik! Put her down!" Anni yelled as Luke yawned and got out of bed.

"No...She's mine!" Sheik said happily as he bounced out the front door happily.

"Sheik I'm giving you to the count of three to come back here before I remove that spell and you're back upstairs feeling like crap." Anni snapped.

"But Anni, I want to see if Lukie is really cut out to protecting Clare...It's all in her best intentions that I'm going to be kidnapping her until the wedding starts..." Sheik whined as he turned around. Luke cleared his throat right behind the shorter blond.

"I think you have someone that belongs to me." He said calmly as he tapped his rapier against his leg. His shirt and boots missing.

"Well...this is new..." Clare grumbled as she looked at Luke from her position on Sheik's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sheik smirked before he leaped away and chucked some needles at Luke. Luke rolled his eyes boredly and dodged before disappearing only to reappear in front of Sheik the blade of Luke's rapier against the other Sheikhan's neck. The more experience Sheikhan warrior faded away, an illusion as he ran into the forest with the ninja, and another ran towards the bay and a third into a different forest. Luke sighed and closed his eyes before fading out of sight. He reappeared in front of the real Sheik with a bored expression on his face. Quicker than Sheik knew he could move, Luke removed Clare from the other Sheikhan's person and knocked him to his back. He placed one bare foot on Sheik's chest and pointed the tip of his blade at his neck.

"You know this better than anyone Sheik, you don't mess with Clare or Anni." Luke said calmly, the ninja cradled against him.

"Hmm..." Sheik said as he watched the tanned man carefully before flipping him over to hold the blade to his throat, whilst catching Clare with some shadows, "Not good enough..." He said and climbed off the man.

"I'm getting sick of this game..." Luke muttered as he once more faded out of sight.

"I didn't want to have to do this Sheik but..." Luke reappeared in front of the other blond and punched him square in the jaw before sitting on top of the smaller male, his blade, which he had reacquired held dangerously close to the other's vital arteries.

"Don't. Move." Luke growled.

"That's enough!" Clare snapped, fire dancing around her as she glared at the two Sheikhan males. The shadows disappeared instantly afraid of the angry woman. Luke removed his blade and placed it on the ground before standing up hands held in the air, still surprisingly passive.

"You two are too over protective for your own goo-" Clare started but was interrupted when one of the other Sheik clones dumped a bucket of water on her head, successfully putting out Clare's fire. Luke looked at Sheik.

"That was uncalled for..." The older male said as he pulled a towel from his pocket and beckoned for Clare to come to him.

"Not unless you wanted you're hair to permanently charcoal black." the pale Sheikhan said standing and dusting himself off and the now soaked ninja flipped her hair out of her face and walked over to the man with the towel.

"For one who isn't trained in the way of the Sheikhan, you've got potential." He said. Luke yawned and waved him off.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." He muttered and handed Clare the towel.

"Geeze some protector you are...Won't take training that might help you save the midget's life, at least I hold poofing above your head." Sheik said and poofed back to the Inn. Clare took the towel and dried herself off, she didn't hear anything that went on since she got water in her ears somehow.

"What did he say, I'm not quite awake yet?" Luke asked as he stretched.

"I think he said about holding something above your head and poofing but I can't be sure...I've got water in my ears..." Clare said as she dried her hair then wrapped the towel around her body, making it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I see, come on, let's get you home and into some dry clothes..." Luke replied as he scooped her up and faded out of sight with her. They reappeared in the middle of the dining room. Everyone squeaked in surprise that their appearance and fell out of their chairs.

"What?" Luke asked as he looked around. Anni just shook her head and picked Link up off the floor, the young woman still in her nightgown. Sheik was the only other one calmly sitting at the table drinking tea, an empty cup beside him with what looked like coffee grounds in it. He had caffeine that early in the morning...

"What were you saying in the woods Sheik, I wasn't quite awake?" Luke asked as he set Clare on her good foot. At this the Sheikhan man spat out what he was drinking and gave Luke a wide eyed, shocked look.

"You weren't quite awake...!!!!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm still not quite awake..." Luke replied as he yawned. Clare shook her head and pulled the towel away and sat at her usual spot at the table as Tetra was pulling herself up off the floor.

"Well I said, 'At least I can still hold poofing above your head' but before I said that I said 'Some guardian you are, won't even take training so you can protect the midget better.' But if that was only half awake..." Sheik said thinking.

"I don't need to poof, I can faze..." Luke muttered and went to get his morning coffee to wake himself up completely.

"There are some places that you can not faze." Sheik pointed out as he watched Clare's head smack the table tiredly. Luke shook his head as he came back with his coffee and a cup of tea for Clare.

"I don't do it very often anyways..." He said as he slipped the cup into Clare's hands. The ninja picked up her head and sipped her tea quietly then after it was done, she placed her head back on the table. Sheik was silent as he thought.

"Still tired luv?" Luke asked as he rubbed the mark between his shoulders.

"She looks like..." Sheik said. Clare moved her hand and flipped the shadow warrior off. Luke chuckled and shifted a bit before once more rubbing at the mark.

"What's wrong with you?" Link asked as he walked over to see what was bothering the captain.

"Stupid thing won't stop tingling..." Luke muttered.

"What? This mark?" Link said poking said mark.

"Hey hands off." Luke said flatly as he covered the mark with his hand, only to find that made the tingling turn into a dull burning. Clare leaned back and put her hand on the corner of the mark, hiding a yawn behind her other hand. Luke sighed and relaxed against her hand.

"Thank you..." He whispered. The sage nodded then put her head back on the table, keeping one hand on his back.

"Auntie Clare, I hate to bother you but we should probably get moving..." Anni said as she placed a hand on Clare's shoulder.

"Right..." The ninja said removing her hand from Luke's back as she turned and stood up slowly.

"Uncle Luke go put a shirt on and cover your guardian signature..."Anni instructed as she shooed the older man upstairs.

"Where do you want me Anni?" Clare asked as she finally awoke herself from her half daze.

"We should probably head for the cavern..." The younger replied.

"Alright, the others will come later..." Clare said as she stretched letting her shoulders pop back into place before she smiled. Anni laughed lightly and smiled, several men in the room melted.

"Let's go while Sophie's still asleep."

"Should we walk there or get there as fast as possible?" The ninja asked as she walked over to the shorter woman, her sandals slapping her heels.

"If we walk there is less a chance of her making a fuss..." Anni replied as she headed out the door but offered Clare a hand so she wouldn't have to put too much weight on her ankle. Clare smiled and took the younger sage's hand and they both walked to the cave. When they reached the main chamber of the cavern Anni covered her mouth and looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Auntie Clare, it's amazing."

"Thank you, but Luke did most of the work...I just got to tell him where to put the heavy stuff or the things I couldn't reach...we did the chairs together and I got the wreaths and ribbons all up." Clare said as she smiled at her own work, hands in her pockets.

"It's even better than I imagined..." Anni said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, I did have fun designing it...but it was so hard trying to figure out a way to use the space so I had an idea, why not have the space there, now if the timing's right and position of the alter, when you and Link kiss the light will shine down on you two." Clare said as limped up to stand on the alter and look up at the small opening in the ceiling. Anni smiled and wiped away her tears. She clapped her hands together and a dark lacquered box dropped into her hands. Clare held up her hands and let her ears twitch, she could hear the others coming and it wasn't the echoes that were telling her.

"Let's move into the ladies dressing room first Anni." She said and turned the girl to one of the green cloth curtains. Anni laughed and followed Clare.

"What the groom is not allowed to see the bride yet." She said and held the curtain open for her.

"I know the rules..." Anni giggled as she slipped in. Clare closed the curtain after putting a sign that pointed to the ladies and men's changing rooms and a threat at the bottom of the signs promising pain if anyone didn't obey the sign. Five minutes later.

"Auntie Clare can you give me a hand?" Anni asked quietly.

"With what Missy?" Clare asked as she moved pushed the curtain aside to step in.

"I can't get it done up..." The smaller girl replied. Anni stood in a white and emerald floor length gown. It had bell sleeves that were trimmed in a lighter shade, delicate swirled embroidery on the trim. Under the bell sleeves was a fitting sleeve trimmed in the same emerald green as the rest of the dress.

"Alright." The maid of honour said as she walked behind the girl to get the dress done up.

"Thank you, for everything Auntie Clare..." Anni said as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about it..." Clare said as she stepped away from her and looked at her then gave her a hug, "Just ask and I'll do what I can to get it done. Now don't worry today is your big day!" Anni smiled and hugged the older woman tightly. Sophie chose that moment to kick, hitting both women in the stomach. Clare giggled and pulled away from the hug.

"I hear the others getting into the cave, so I'll instruct them where to go and then put them in their rooms, you'll have company soon." She said then patted Anni on the head. Anni nodded and hugged Clare one more time before letting her go. Clare smiled and pushed the curtain back and went out into the main hall as everyone else came into it. She didn't see Anni start to wring her hands and pace. Clare walked over to stand in front of the group. Luke shoved Link forward, the poor boy never looked so nervous in his entire life.

"Alright people, Link you will stand ..." Clare instructed the group before shoving them into their respected changing rooms. After everyone was where they were supposed to be Clare picked up the sound of Anni's nervous pacing. The ninja pushed the curtain aside and walked in. The tiny mother to be was rubbing her palms together as she paused in her pacing, her breathing shallow and trembles running down her back.

"Anni relax..." Clare said as the curtain swished shut behind her.

"I'm trying, I really am..." Anni whimpered still rubbing her palms together.

"If it makes a difference, Link's nervous too." Clare said walking over to her and grabbing the younger woman's hands.

"That doesn't help, that really doesn't help..." The brunette whimpered, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Clare put her hands on either side of Anni's face and made her look at her.

"Take deep breaths Anni." The smaller girl took a few shaky but deep breaths and managed to calm down a little, trembles still shaking her frame.

"That a girl...Keep taking those deep breaths while I get ready myself..." Clare said as she took her hands off Anni's face slowly. Anni nodded and finally sat down, if she got any paler she'd match her dress. Clare sighed and let her magic change her outfit to the sage's dress that she wore then she picked up the white box that appeared with it. Outside Luke was also pacing, he was just like an over protective dad not ready to let his little girl go. The sage opened the box and fastened the green over skirt on then adjusted it to rest comfortably on her hips. Anni whimpered and had gone back to rubbing her palms together. Clare clapped her hands over Anni's stopping the girl in her action then hugged her. Anni hugged her back as she tried to calm herself.

"Deep breaths..." Clare instructed as she started to stroke Anni's hair. Anni nodded and did as she was told even as her heart raced.

"We'll be there for you...Tetra and Medli are calling, we're about the start." Clare said as she pulled Anni back slightly. Anni nodded and hugged Clare tightly before letting her slip away. The sage smiled lightly before she pushed the curtain away to see what the two wanted to see Sheik standing there waiting.

"You may want to take ten seconds and go calm your boyfriend down." Sheik suggested.

"Okay...Hey Luke." Clare called as she walked over to him. Luke glanced over his shoulder, he had been rubbing his palms together much like Anni had been moments ago.

"I think I now know where she picked that up..." The sage said grabbing his hands in her own and started to rub the top of them.

"I'm just so nervous, Anni is the closest thing I've had to a daughter..." Luke whispered calming somewhat.

"Nothing's going to change...You'll just have Link as a nephew in law." Clare said as she nuzzled his hands with her cheek. Luke nodded and calmed a little more, "I just feel like after this, she won't need me anymore..."

"She'll always need you...That's the beauty of having family, they always need each other..." The sage side as she continued to rub her cheek over his knuckles.

"Thank you Clare, I needed to hear that..." He whispered before placing a light kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome Luke...Sounds like it's my turn to go down that aisle...see you down there..." Clare said as she pulled away from him, Sheik taking her arm. He nodded and went to fetch his nervous niece. Clare and Sheik walked down to their spots when Anni and Luke appeared at the head of the aisle. The younger girl had never looked more beautiful than she did now, the soft lighting made her look like the High Sage she claimed to be. Clare smiled as she watched as Link took Anni's hand and Luke went to stand behind Link. Anni took a deep breath and let Link lead her to her spot, any nerves she had experienced before where gone in a instant.

"Do you Link take Aria to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health?" The priest asked. Link smiled, "I do."

"Do you Aria take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health?" The priest asked the shorter woman.

"I do..." Anni replied her voice thick with emotion.

"Then you may kiss your bride." The priest said and stepped back, the light from the sun then shone on the two as they kissed, making it much more magical. Clare had lent Gonzo her pictograph and he took a thousand pictures. Clare was starting to tear up. Link broke them apart and placed his hand against Anni's cheek.

"I love you, both of you, more than I could ever put into words..." Link whispered to the young sage.

"I love you too Link..." Anni whispered as the tears poured down her cheeks. Clare sniffled and made Luke's handkerchief that he had given her the year previous appear and she started dabbing at her eyes. With that Link laced his and Anni's fingers and led her out of the cavern as Luke offered his arm to Clare. The ninja waved everyone else ahead of her as she continued to dab at her eyes then looped her arm through his.

"Are you going to be alright luv?" Luke asked as he led her down to the gondolas.

"Yeah....Weddings always make me cry..." The ninja said as she looked up at him. Luke smiled and helped her into one of the gondolas before climbing in behind her. Clare shifted once, moving her ankle to a more comfortable position.

"Later let me take a look at that..." Luke said as he pushed the tiny watercraft forward.

"Alright." The ninja sage hummed as she put one hand in the water and let it trail. At first she thought she was seeing things but when she actually looked there were tiny sprites dancing across the ripples her hand created.

"Eh?" She said but kept her hand in the water.

"They're water sprites, they're followers of Crystal, they keep the waters of Levious clear and fresh..." Luke explained as he watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"That's interesting." Clare said as she scooped up some water, catching a water sprite as she did. It looked at her, giggled and disappeared into the water. Clare smiled before dumping the water back into the river around them.

"They are cute little things, just really shy..." Luke said as he slowed the gondola to a stop and hopped out offering Clare a hand. She smiled to him and put her hand in his, standing slowly.

"Up we go..." Luke muttered as he lifted her out of the boat and set her on her good foot.

"Thank you." Clare said as she smiled up to him.

"Any time luv." He replied and offered her his arm for balance. She smiled again and slid her arm into his. The walk back was surprisingly easier when the person helping you is taller than you. Luke lifted her about half way there though and carried her the rest of the way.

"You just love being able to pack me everywhere don't you?" Clare asked as they finally got into the bright sun light.

"I do, keeps you close to my heart that way..." He replied as he placed a kiss to her temple. Clare blushed but nuzzled his chest over his heart. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Sheik walked by scooping Clare out of his arms and carried her away teasingly.

"Hey Put me down you pervert!" Clare yelled hitting his back with her fists. Luke growled and quickly over took the smaller male. Once more claiming Clare as his before applying most of his weight to Sheik's chest.

"Hands. Off." Luke said flatly, cradling Clare against him.

"Just ignore him Luke, he's just trying to get under your skin..." Clare said nuzzling his chest comfortingly. Luke growled and left the younger male on his back as he headed back to the Inn. Chare pressed her cheek to Luke's chest and hummed her song softly. Luke calmed instantly and rubbed a circle against her side. She giggled and snuggled into the collar of his dark green coat.

"He's more of a dog than I thought..." Sheik muttered behind them, which earned him an icy glare from Luke.

"At least I'm her dog and not just a dog."

"I like dogs anyways...but I love this one..." Clare muttered as she snuggled into his chest once again. Luke smiled and nuzzled the top of her head with a rumble of approval. Clare giggled again as Tetra grumbled, "Cat and dogs...never thought I would see the day..." Luke chuckled and smiled at the pirate, Clare caught the sound of Tetra's heart speed up a bit. The ninja sage glared at the pirate as they made their was closer to the Inn. Luke must have caught her glaring because he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"I'm just teasing her, she can't have me." Luke whispered, "No one other than you will ever have my heart."

"Same back to you Luke..." Clare said as she smiled up at him. Luke quickly kissed her lips and placed her on her good foot as they reached the lawn of the Inn. Medli and Lira had already finished most of the reception prep.

"So, ready to check my ankle?" Clare asked as she limped to a chair. Luke nodded and took the seat next to her. Clare pulled her foot up and started to un wrap the bandages. Luke swatted her hands away and took over, surprisingly gentle. His fingers where cool from being near Anni.

"This isn't healing properly..." He said.

"Eh? It's not?" She asked and leaned over her bent knee to look at her ankle.

"No it's not..." He replied and gently took her foot and rested it in his lap, "It still hurts right?"

"Yeah, when I put any weight on it, it burns. If I even move it, it's hurts." Clare confessed as he looked at her purple ankle.

"Thought so..." He muttered and pulled a small silver bottle from his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked as she leaned forward.

"Phoenix tears..." He replied as he carefully uncorked the bottle.

"Don't those heal any injury?" The ninja sage asked again as she watched the bottle. Luke smiled and nodded.

"Wondering where I got them?" He asked.

"Obviously from a phoenix, but I would guess from Anni." Clare pointed out.

"Little One used to send me a first aid kit every year because apparently I'm a klutz...there was usually something along these lines in it." He replied and poured a single drop onto the ninja's swollen ankle. The swelled joint quickly went down and she could bend it again.

"Thanks Luke..." Clare said and smiled to him a smile that would have made ice melt.

"You're welcome luv, just don't put any pressure on it for an hour, it may be healed , but it will crack easily until it heals completely..." He advised re corking the bottle and kissing her cheek.

"Can you get some water please, I'm a bit thirsty." Clare said as she kissed his forehead.

"Of course Angel." Luke replied and took off his coat, folded it and gently set Clare's ankle on it before disappearing inside. She smiled and leaned back, watching everyone from her seat. Sheik was bugging Tetra, who was blushing the same colour as the bandana she usually wore. Medli and Lira where putting silver and white table clothes on the three large tables. Clare sighed and turned her face to the sky where she watched two birds fly threw the sky happily.

"Daydreaming Angel?" Luke asked as he placed a glass in her hand. He gently replaced her foot in his lap after hanging his coat on the back of his chair.

"Yeah...just trying to figure out how our wedding will turn out..." Clare said quietly. Luke smiled and gently rested his hand on her ankle.

"Perfect, just like you..." He replied. She blushed but smiled at him. Luke pulled her out of her chair and into his lap, not once letting her put any weight on her healing ankle. Clare smiled and leaned back against his chest, sighing happily. Luke rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I think Sheik may have taken a liking to a certain pirate..." Luke muttered pointing to where Sheik was walking Tetra through a waltz.

"I think he might have a chance...if he can get by the rest of the pirates..." Clare pointed to where six men were watching the two dance.

"Hey I got around Gonzo didn't I? He'll be fine as long as he has someone to back him up." Luke replied and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her own. It was sunset when the actual reception started and Holy Din did Anni know how to do lighting. Magicked lanterns hung around the yard. Clare was dancing with Sheik, actually Sheik had put her on his feet, knowing the ninja didn't like to dance so they kept up the illusion that she didn't know how to dance. Luke was waiting patiently for his turn, a glass of white wine in his hand. When the song ended Link scooped the ninja from the Sheikhan and danced with her for the next song. Anni slipped up beside Luke.

"Uncle Luke, my husband's occupied, will you dance with me?" the young mother to be asked. Clare and Link danced around as Luke smiled and stood taking his niece's hand for the dance. Anni smiled and giggled as Luke led her to the dance floor. Link had Clare on his boots, figuring she didn't know how to dance so he was the one who did the actual dancing. Luke led his niece through the Viennese waltz with a grace no one other than Anni knew he had, considering he was the one that taught her to dance. Link and Clare were on the other side of the dancers so Clare didn't see him but Link did, looking over the tops of people's heads. Link shook his head and finished his dance with Clare before reclaiming Anni from Luke and handing Clare off to him. Clare blinked up at the taller man then smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and offered his hand.

"Okay." She smiled and placed her hand in his. Unlike everyone else so far, Luke let her stand on her own two feet. He led her thought the same waltz he led Anni through. Unfortunately for her attempt at not letting others know she could dance Clare's dance lessons took effect and she had already learned this one so she knew all the steps.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one that knew you could dance?" Luke asking in a whisper as he dipped her low.

"Sheik knew but I asked him to keep it a secret..." Clare said as she was pulled back up.

"I don't see why, you're a wonderful dancer..." He replied as he led her though a quick spin.

"Let's just say that there were and still are people in this world that would kidnap me if they ever knew I could dance..." She said. Luke chuckled and spun her one last time as the song ended. Faster music picked up.

"Do you know how to tango Angel?" He purred as he pulled her close.

"Of course I know how to tango." She said and smirked up at him. Luke returned that smirk and took the first step. She, of course, followed. Luke led her through all the intricate dips and spins, not once letting her get too far from him. She followed with insane precision, not wanting to get too far away from him. The song was coming to a close and Luke led her into a death drop, pulled her back up and sealed the finale with a passionate kiss. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back while everyone who had stopped to watch the two dance clapped their hands and whistle. Luke broke them apart.

"You were amazing..." He whispered as he swept her off her feet.

"You're not bad either, for a man with sea legs..." Clare teased as she snuggled into his chest.

"Who do you think taught Anni to dance?" He asked as he sat down with her in his lap.

"Let me guess it was you?" She asked and nuzzled under his chin cutely.

"Oh you're a smart one." He replied as he swiped another kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke broke them apart with that smile that always made her heart skip a beat on his lips. She blushed and smiled shyly at him while her hands fiddled with each other. Luke got that mischievous smile of his and grabbed a fork. He gently tapped it against his wine glass enticing a ring from the glassware, the others with a wine glass followed shortly after. Clare shook her head and turned it to watch the newlyweds. Both of them blushed but followed tradition and kissed. Clare smiled at them and sighed happily as she leaned back against Luke's chest.

"Go get a drink, before you drift on me." Luke said as he coaxed her out of his lap.

"Alright..." Clare said and stood to walk over to the bar where she ordered red wine. The barkeep handed over the wine and smiled at her, a look in his eyes that said, 'what are you doing later'. Clare smiled and hurried back to Luke and sat beside him then every once and a while would glance over her shoulder to see the barkeep looking at her.

"Something bothering you luv?" Luke asked as he looped his arm around her waist.

"The bar tender is looking at me..." Clare whispered taking a sip of her wine. Luke threw the barkeep an icy glare and Clare heard the other male squeak as Luke slipped her back into his lap. She leaned back against him and sipped her wine gracefully.

"I know that creep, his father made a move on Kira too..." Luke growled under his breath.

"Must run in the family..." The ninja sage muttered into her wine glass. Luke growled quietly and tightened his hold on her. She snuggled into his shoulder with her cheek after turning her head. Luke settled but made no move to loosen his hold. Not that Clare minded at all, she was quite content with his strong hold on her, made her feel that much safer. Things stayed quiet for the most part until Link stood up.

"Everybody, party's over, I'm taking my girls to bed." He explained as he coaxed Anni from her chair, the smaller woman barely even conscious. Clare, just having her wine, and not that much excitement was already on her own way to dream land, the wine glass empty.

"Same goes for us, come on Angel." Luke muttered and stood up following Link and Anni inside.

"Yeah..." The ninja sage said yawning, still in her dress. Luke carried her up to their room and after shutting the door, set her on her feet.

"Go get changed luv..." He whispered. Clare's dress faded away, leaving the green over skirt and her current yellow outfit left in its wake. She unclipped the over skirt and folded it before putting it on Luke's desk by the door. Luke was already sprawled out on the bed in a pair of loose black pants. Clare climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his side. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her so she was resting on his chest, both arms around her waist. She cuddled into his warm chest, eyes closed. Luke grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over them.

"Sweet dreams Clare..." He whispered and placed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled slightly and snuggled her nose into his collar bone.

"Here's hoping you're not hung over in the morning..." He muttered as he ran his fingers through her hair and drifted off.


	9. Tuesday week 2

Tuesday

Clare heard it and she started to snicker. Sheik was hung over and was having one of the worst times with it.

"What a light-weight..." Luke muttered and tightened his hold on her.

"Yeah, I can hold my own against wine and rum...but I don't know about the rest..." Clare pointed out smiling lightly.

"And to think he shared my head..." Luke muttered nuzzling the top of her head, "Add a hangover to whatever he caught and he's screwed..."

"Sucks to be him..." Clare said as she stretched her arms up towards the headboard.

"Most likely..." Luke replied drawing circles on her back. She snuggled her nose into his chest then rested her cheek on it.

"How'd you sleep Angel?" He asked as he rested his hand between her shoulder blades.

"Fine, how about you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Good, I'm just wondering how Ann' slept..." He replied and kissed her forehead.

"Well I don't hear anyone else up...she could very well still be asleep..." Clare said as her ears twitched.

"Then let's make the most of that..." He whispered. Clare looked up at him one eyebrow raised. Luke stole a kiss as he ran his palms up her sides. The ninja moaned and kissed him back. Luke gently pulled her up into a sitting position before running his hands back down her sides. She shivered in a good way. Luke gently nipped her lip as his hands trailed down her thighs. Clare froze then and looked to where his hands rested on her bare thighs..."Where are my shorts...?" She asked. Luke glanced down.

"I honestly don't know..." He replied a very confused expression on his face.

"That is strange...I know I went to bed with them on..." She said as she looked up at Luke. He shrugged.

"Does it really matter at the moment luv?" He asked in a whisper as he nuzzled her collar bone.

"No..." She replied and nuzzled the hollow of his neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." He purred and nipped at her pulse point. She moaned delighted and licked his pulse point. Luke smirked and sucked at her pulse point while running his hands back up her thighs, once again his little finger trailing on the inside. The poor ninja shivered and moaned. Luke rumbled in approval and flipped them so Clare was on her back. He nipped at her ribs. She moaned again, her hands clutching the navy sheets under her. Luke smirked and nipped at her naval remembering the response he'd gotten from her before. Clare is not one to disappoint. She moaned and groaned. Luke smiled and nipped again while running his hands down her sides. Clare groaned, moaned and shivered.

"You're making this too easy Kitten..." He purred and nipped a little below her naval.

"How can I do...anything whilst you are turning my brain to...mush..." Clare said in between moans and groans. Luke smiled and kissed the same spot.

"My apologizes..." He whispered. Clare shook her head and took that chance to get the much needed air that she needed. Luke trailed his hands down her thighs while resuming his nipping. This time she resisted the urge to moan. He smiled at that, he had a challenge now. He nipped all the way around her naval before tracing the same circle with his tongue. She bit her lip in an very good attempt at not moaning. Luke chuckled and nipped the same circle this time running his hands back up her thighs. Her attempt wasn't so go as she started panting.

"Don't forget to breathe Kitten..." He purred and repeated the same tactic. She finally caved and moaned deeply. Luke chuckled and nuzzled her collar bone.

"You put up a good fight..." He purred.

"I can't ever win with you..." She said airily.

"Is that a bad thing in this case?" He purred nipping lightly at the hollow of her throat.

"No, not in this case..." She said lightly. Luke smiled and returned to her pulse point as he laced his fingers with hers. She took that chance and licked then nipped his temple. Luke froze instantly as a shudder ran the length of his back. Clare then licked the shell of his pointed ear before nipping at the point. Luke shuddered violently as his breathing hitched and he fell to his elbows, his forehead resting against her collar bone. Clare stopped there and smiled as she let her ears twitch waiting for sounds, still nothing other than Sheik hurling into the bucket in the bathroom. Luke struggled to steady his breathing while Clare was distracted. Now she was picking up the sounds of the other's in the Inn waking up. Luke finally composed himself and nipped her collar bone.

"Shh...stop the others are up..." Clare said after she moaned quietly.

"There's still a spell on this room Clare..." He purred and nipped her again.

"Anni went to bed before...before we did..." Clare muttered as she heard all but one go down the stairs.

"Anni can put the spell on from anywhere in the house, and knowing Ann' the way I do, she woke up sometime in the night and replaced the spell, in fact..." He paused and suddenly any outside noise disappeared. Clare shook her head and nipped at his temple. Once again the blonde froze in his actions.

"Good now that I've got your attention..." Clare purred and nipped at the end of his nose playfully. Luke swallowed not liking the turn this had taken. She kissed his forehead gently then his cheek. He relaxed a bit and rested his hands on her hips. She nuzzled his cheek gently with her own. Luke sighed contently and relaxed completely.

"Are you ready to get up yet?" Clare asked Luke.

"No..." He whispered and traced her symbol against her skin.

"Either am I..." She said and put her hands on his back and traced the guardian mark on it. He practically melted then, wine red eyes drifting shut and his head fell back. She kept tracing it then moved her hand over his shoulder so she could draw random lines across his chest. Luke sighed and rolled onto his back, his guard left wide open. Clare straddled his waist, sitting above his hips and crawled sexily down to lay her flat stomach against his chest. Luke who had regained some control of his mind.

"That was hot..." He muttered drawing a line down her back. The ninja smirked and kissed him senseless. She actually got a moan out of the older man. Clare smirked again and trailed kisses to his temple where she started to suck on it. Luke shuddered and groaned quietly. Clare's one hand danced across his chest and started to play with the ear on that side as her mouth moved to nip at the ear tip on the side she was one. Luke groaned and his eyes slipped shut again.

"Come on..." Clare said then kissed him heatedly again. Luke moaned into the kiss as he ran his one hand up her side. She didn't relent but kissed him harder, her one hand still playing with his ear. Luke was too far gone to fight back as he groaned again. She moved to his ear and whispered, "Had enough yet..."

"Never..." He replied quietly.

"Good...I'm not done yet..." She whispered to him before she licked the shell of his ear then nibbled the tip. She didn't get a response from him this time, mainly because he had his jaw clenched shut against his urge to moan. She moved away from his ear but left her hand there to play with it as Clare moved her head towards his nose where she nipped it gently. She now had both hands playing with both his ears and she was nipping at his nose. Luke actually cracked his jaw resisting her. Clare smirked and moved to his temple were she licked and kissed it before she nipped it. He finally caved and moaned deeply as his head lolled back. Clare smirked and nuzzled the side of his head and curled up on top of his chest cutely. Luke gasped to catch his breath as he looped both arms around her, holding her as close as he could. She giggled before nuzzling his chest in delight.

"What...are you...giggling about?" He asked between gasps for air.

"I leave you breathless..." Clare said then giggled again.

"You don't even have to try to do that..." He said finally catching his breath.

"You don't either..." The ninja said as she looked up at him then smiled. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "Shall we get you dressed and get some breakfast?"

"Sure...And I'm not the only one who needs to get dressed..." Clare pointed out as she rolled off his chest onto the navy blue covers. Luke chuckled and sat up before leaning over her, he placed a quick kiss to her lips and got up. She followed after him and started to look around for her shorts but couldn't find them. Luke came back into the room in his usual outfit, black shirt and pants, his normally red kerchief had been replaced with a navy blue one.

"Hmmm...well there's still that pair of red shorts but..those are up there..." Clare said looking up at the rafters in their room.

"You want to try and get them or ask Anni if she has anything?" Luke asked looping his arms around her waist.

"I want those ones down at least so the something else doesn't get them..." She said eyeing the wooden beams.

"I could lift you up there if you want?" He asked.

"Sure. You'll get to hold me while I get my shorts." Clare said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"You were sitting on me not ten minutes ago..." He said as he gently picked her up, hands on her waist.

"Yeah...I know..." She said and looked on the rafters, "Found them...and I can reach your shirt too."

"Alright up you go, as much as I'm enjoying the view I'd prefer to keep it to myself..." He replied lifting her a little higher.

"Alright, alright." Clare said as she climbed up onto the rafter and crawled over to the clothes.

"Do be careful though..." He said watching her like a hawk.

"All I gotta be careful of is bumping my head or if there are mice up here." She said and reached for his shirt.

"Still..." He added as he waited. His shirt landed on the couch and so Clare's red outfit. Clare swung her legs and was about to jump down.

"Your shorts luv..." He reminded before she jumped.

"My yellow ones aren't up here...I just chucked my red ones down but I have no clue where my yellow ones are." She said as she turned her head to double check.

"Alright...down you come." He replied and reached up for her. She smiled and jumped. He caught her easily and set her on her feet.

"Alright...I'm going to change out of the yellow and back into the red. Okay?" She asked as she scooped up the red clothing.

"I'm going to check on Ann' I never heard her go downstairs..." Luke said as he opened the door.

"Didn't you put a spell on the room blocking out any outside sounds?" The ninja asked from his bathroom.

"No Anni did, but Ann' cadence has changed and she walked past the door back towards her room right as everything went quiet..." He replied as he went in the direction of Anni's room.

"Well...technically it is they're honey moon..." Clare said as she went back into the room and dug around under the bed for something. Luke came back a few minutes later shaking his head.

"What?" Clare asked as she kept digging, "Where is that damned thing..."

"Anni's not getting up today, says she's not up to it so I'm going to go make breakfast before the boys come and bother her." Luke said as he tied his hair back and left the room to head for the kitchen. Clare finally found what she was looking for, a charcoal black belt with a gold buckle.

"Finally!" She said and looped it threw her short's belt loops then fastened the buckle. Downstairs there was a demand for pancakes as Luke told them to keep it down. The ninja shook her head and walked down the stairs being quiet then she leaned against the wall near the bottom step.

"Would you lot keep it down, Anni's not feeling well and if you make her headache any worse you're all going to find out what I can do with a spoon..." Luke growled as he mixed the pancake batter. Clare shook her head with a smile and stepped into the dining area making a shh noise, everyone listened to her. Link was tapping his fingers against the tabletop nervously. Clare took her usual spot and leaned back in her chair.

"How'd you sleep Clare?" Link asked as he continued to tap.

"Good and you?" She asked as she let her ears twitch for any sounds up stairs.`

"Anni was up every hour trying to get Sophie to settle so she could sleep, I was up with her..." Link replied. Clare noticed the light shadows under his eyes and how sluggish his actions seemed.

"Then go to bed, Brat." Clare said leaned back.

"Believe me I've tried, I can't get back to sleep..." He replied as he drank half of his coffee.

"Okay then..." She said and looked up at the roof before closing her eyes and humming the song of destiny. Luke came in a placed a plate of pancakes on the table as a quiet whimper from upstairs reached Clare's ears. The ninja got up and made her way to the stairs, appearing as not in a rush. Johnny was pawing the door to Anni's room in a vain attempt to get it open and check on the young woman she'd taken a liking to.

"Allow me..." Clare said and turned the knob then followed after the yellow creature. Johnny jumped up on the bed and nuzzled the young woman's cheek. Anni cracked one eye open.

"Hey Johnny.." She whispered.

"Everything alright?" Clare asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just not feeling good...Sophie wouldn't settle down last night..." Anni replied as she weakly stroked Johnny's fur.

"Get some sleep then, if you're feeling better later you can come out and get your wedding gifts alright Missy?" Clare said as she brushed the bangs away from Anni's forehead gently. Clare felt like someone had lit her fingers on fire the moment she came in contact with the smaller girl's skin.

"I'll be right back..." She said and sauntered the the door before bolting it down the hall and when she got within normal hearing distance again she slowed down to a walk.

"You're going to be alright Anni..." Johnny said as she curled against the smaller girl. Clare came back with a bowl of ice cold water and a cloth. She dipped it the water then wrung it out.

"I must've caught whatever Sheik had..." Anni whispered, her eyes glassy.

"Could be..." Clare said and put the cloth on Anni's forehead. The smaller girl's breathing was a little shallow as Johnny continued to nuzzle her shoulder in a comforting way. Clare's ear twitched once then she started to hum the song of destiny quietly. Slowly but surely the tiny mother to be drifted off as her temperature spiked again.

"Momma she just got a lot warmer..." Johnny told Clare from her post at Anni's side.

"Alright dear..." Clare said as she removed the cloth then put it back in the cold water then wrung it out again before replacing it back on Anni's forehead. Johnny whimpered and settled her head on Anni's collar bone.

"She's going to be okay, right?" She asked Clare.

"Yeah. I'll make sure of it..." The ninja said as smiled at the young kit. Johnny nodded slightly and began to purr quietly. Luke came up and poked his head in the door, "What happened?"

"She's got whatever Sheik had..." Clare said as she took the cloth and dipped it again.

"Not good...do you want me to bring you up some breakfast?" He asked, figuring Clare wouldn't want to go too far.

"Please." She turned and looked at him when she said that. Luke nodded and disappeared down the hall. Anni whimpered and turned her head to the side, the cloth falling away with the action. Clare picked it up and put it in the bowl of still cold water. Johnny gently licked the young girl's cheek getting her to turn her head back to its normal position.

"Thanks Johnny girl.." Clare whispered as she wrung the cloth out and put it back on Anni's forehead. Johnny nodded and returned her head to Anni's collar bone as Luke came up and placed a plate of breakfast within Clare's reach.

"I'm going to see if I can get Link to go to sleep, I can see Anni's in good hands..." He whispered as he placed a kiss to Clare's temple.

"You have fun with that..." Clare said then kissed his cheek before he left the room. Luke chuckled and waltzed out of the room. She shook her head and grabbed the plate and ate some food. After Clare was done with her breakfast she put the empty plate back where she got it and dipped the cloth back in the cold water.

"Hey momma?" Johnny said quietly as she curled closer to Anni.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed at turned to her kit.

"I have something I need to tell you and Anni said you wouldn't be mad..." The tiny Keaton trailed off as she grew quiet again.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant..." Clare said as she sighed. Johnny placed both of her tiny paws on her head, completely ashamed of herself.

"Do you love him...?" The ninja asked quietly.

"Yes..." Johnny replied but didn't move her paws.

"Then I guess it's alright...But you should've told me sooner Johnny girl." Clare said and stroked one of Johnny's yellow tails.

"I just found out last night..." Johnny said as she removed her paws.

"Then thanks for telling me now..." Clare said and smiled to the kit. Johnny glanced at her sheepishly.

"Did you want to meet him?" She asked quietly.

"Sure why not." Clare said and smiled again.

"You can come out now Jessie..." Johnny said. A Keaton that could only be described as Johnny mirror opposite dropped from the rafters onto the floor at Clare's feet.

"Hmm, you must be Johnny's new guy..." Clare said as she looked at the new Keaton.

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady's mother in person..." Jessie replied as he bowed politely.

"Pleasure to meet you too Jessie...So I take it you love my darling kit?" Clare asked.

"More than words can express, Keaton's mate for life and we only choose those who hold our hearts." Jessie replied as he hoped onto the bed between Johnny and Clare. The ninja resisted the urge to Aww for the sake of Anni.

"Then I approve." The ninja said and patted both Keaton on the head. Johnny then did something Clare didn't know was possible for a Keaton, she blushed, the same colour as her mother's outfit to be exact. Clare held back the giggles but smiled widely to compensate. The cute moment was broken when Anni whimpered and her breathing became ragged.

"Momma, she's burning up..." Johnny told her. Clare took the cloth and dipped it in the cool water then placed it back on Anni's forehead.

"I'm going to need to get some fresh water soon..." She said as she put her fingers in the warming water.

"Momma if her temperature gets any higher..." Johnny didn't finish she just nuzzled Anni's cheek in worry.

"This is all I can do though...No magic that I know of will get ride of this..." Clare said as she brushed her hands over Anni's bangs. Anni whimpered.

"She won't lose the baby will she?" Johnny asked suddenly.

"No." Clare said a tone of finality in her voice. Johnny seemed to calm a little but not enough to keep herself from going to Jessie for comfort. The black Keaton placed a paw over his mate and pulled her close while nuzzling the top of her head. Clare fingered the bowl.

"Water's too warm to use now...Call if she gets worse..." Clare said picking up the bowl and walking to the door, grabbing her dirty dishes on the way by. Both Keaton's nodded and fixed their eyes on Anni. Clare went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she dumped the warm water out and refilled the bowl with ice cold water, leaving her dishes in the sink. Luke slipped into the kitchen glancing over his shoulder.

"How's she doing?" Luke asked not once taking his eyes off the couch.

"Fever keeps going up and down...How's he doing?" Clare asked as she kept her eyes on the filling bowl.

"With a lot of coaxing I finally managed to get him to sleep, fitful, but asleep." Luke replied as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Hmm...We have a 'son' in law now..." Clare said putting air quote over the word son. Luke's head snapped around so fast Clare heard his neck pop.

"What?!" He asked his voice an octave too high. Clare put her hands against her ears and winced slightly.

"Johnny...Is mated to another Keaton, named Jessie..." She replied rubbing her ears. Luke placed a hand against his temple and leaned against the counter.

"Oh boy..." He muttered. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off when Johnny and Jessie called her in a near panic. Clare bolted up the stairs with the water like greased lighting and not dropping a single drop of water. She placed it on the table near Anni's bed quickly then turned to the girl. Anni was sitting up with her hand to her chest struggling to breath. Clare took in the situation quickly and without freaking out right away.

"Deep breaths Anni slow deep breaths..." She said slowly rubbing the girls back.

"I can't..." Anni gasped, the colour was starting to leave her skin.

"Damn it. LUKE GET YOU ASS UP HERE NOW!!" Clare yelled. Luke was up the stairs in the blink of an eye, "What?!"

"I can't get her to breathe..." Clare said trying everything she knew. Luke sat right next to Anni and placed on hand against her stomach, the other on her shoulder.

"Anni, Anni Aria, look at me, you need to breathe, I don't care how hard it is, you need to breathe..." Luke said firmly. Anni managed a shallow unsteady breath and slowly breathing became easier for her. Clare's ear twitched, she heard Link running up the stairs.

"Damn it I so don't need this right now..." She said and slide to stand in front of the door blocking entrance. The other blonde skidded to a stop in front of her, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!"

"Calm down..." Clare said after wincing and rubbing her ears once again. Link lowered his voice, "What. Happened?"

"Anni was just having some troubles breathing...But she's back to breathing fine again..." Clare said still rubbing her ears. Link sighed and dropped to the floor in relief and probably lack of sleep. The ninja shook her head and grabbed his hand and hauled him back to his feet then leaned most of his weight on her.

"Come on, this is technically both of yours room now..." She said and led him into the room. Anni quickly spoke up, even if it was quiet.

"No I don't want him catching whatever I have...Uncle Luke take him back downstairs..." She ordered before flopping back against her pillow with a whimper, her hand to her forehead. Clare shrugged and handed Link over to Luke who took him and lead him back down stairs. Link made no effort to resist the taller male. Johnny had returned to her post with her head on Anni's collar bone, Jessie perched on the headboard above them. Clare took the cloth out of the still icy bowl and wrung it out before placing it on Anni's forehead. The smaller girl smiled weakly.

"You shouldn't be in her Auntie Clare, you could get sick too..." Anni whispered.

"My immune system has magic running threw it so I have a stronger than normal defence against illness, so yeah I should be in here." The sage said sitting on the edge of the bed again. Anni sighed and let her hand rest across her rounded stomach.

"And besides you've still got to un wrap your wedding presents and I've still got to show everyone the project I finished the day before yesterday." Clare said smiling at Anni. Anni returned the smile weakly and reached for Clare's hand. She gave the younger sage her hand gently.

"Thank you for being here Auntie Clare..." She whispered and weakly squeezed Clare's hands. She smiled again and squeezed back gently, "You're very welcome..." She said softly. Anni was now struggling to stay conscious as her fever was making her drowsy.

"Just go to sleep Anni..." Clare said and dipped the cloth back in the bowl then replaced it on her forehead. Anni's hazy blue eyes drifted shut as her left the realm of the conscious, her hand slipping from her stomach and the other going limp in Clare's hand. Clare smiled and stroked Johnny's fur as she readjusted herself on the edge of the bed. Jessie was watching all three female's in a protective matter much like Luke.

"Do you want me to get you a chair?" Luke asked from the doorframe.

"Nah, I'm fine, I was just sitting in the wrong spot..."Clare said. Luke nodded and disappeared back downstairs.

"Momma..." Johnny said groggily.

"Yes Hun?" Clare asked.

"Would you...mind if I named...one of my kits...after you?" Johnny asked in between yawns.

"Nope wouldn't mind at all..." Clare said and nuzzled the Keaton's furry head.

"Okay..." She replied and drifted off. Jessie laughed quietly.

"She's not even showing yet and already the fatigue is getting to her..."

"Tends it do that..." Clare said taking the cloth off Anni's head and dipping it back in the water. Jessie laughed again and readjusted himself on the headboard. The ninjas stretched her arms forward then rolled her shoulders. Anni groaned and tilted her head slightly, her hands subconsciously coming to rest below her naval. Clare started humming Luke's lullaby as she pulled the covers up to Anni's chin then tucked her in. Johnny rolled over and lying precariously close to the edge of the bed, the sheets shifting unsettling her a little. Clare moved the Keaton to one of the un used pillows and put her there. Jessie hopped off the headboard and curled around his sleeping mate, a quiet purr coming from both of them. Clare smiled softly and put her hand in the water to check the temperature, still cold. Anni's hand twitched slightly as she frowned in her fevered sleep. Clare took the cloth out of the bowl and replaced it on Anni's brow after she wrung it out. Johnny shifted until her head was resting on Jessie's back while his paw was across her middle. Anni's hand twitched again this time accompanied by a quiet whimper. Clare started humming the song of destiny as she took Anni's un occupied hand and rubbed the back of it. The smaller girl quieted but her temperature spiked again, so much so that Clare noticed due to contact. The older woman frowned and took the cloth off to dip it the water then replace it back on Anni's forehead. Luke slipped into the room silently and sat next to her.

"How's she doing?" He asked in a whisper.

"Fever keeps spiking but not as dramatic as it has been..." The ninja said as she scratched her neck.

"That's a good sign..." He whispered as he looped his arms around her waist.

"Is that Johnny's mate?" He asked motioning to the two Keaton.

"Yup, that's Jessie." Clare said as she smiled over at the two Keaton sleeping peacefully.

"Does she know how far along she is?" He asked as he rubbed a circle against her skin.

"She just found out last night..." Clare replied rolling her shoulders again.

"We can't take her with us Clare, it's too dangerous..." He whispered as he hit a few pressure points in her lower back.

"I know we can't...Anni will take good care of her...I'd have to let her go sometime." Clare said as she idly played with one of Johnny's tails.

"You're a good mom Clare, and you're not letting her go, you're keeping her safe..." he told her as he placed a soft kiss to her neck. Clare smiled and leaned against him gently. Luke went back to rubbing circles against her stomach as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting them rest a bit but not sleeping.

"Go get some rest, I'll keep an eye on her." Luke suggested quietly.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything..." She said and stood the proceeded to the door.

"I will..." Luke replied as he took over her spot on the bed, his much larger hand closing over Anni's as she whimpered at the shift of weight. Clare yawned then and walked down the hall to their room. Tetra stumbled out of the library her face as red as her bandana.

"You're horrible Sheik..." The blonde hissed.

"And I had to grow up with him..." Clare said as she walked by, yawning all the while.

"Aww come on Tetra I was kidding...but still..." Sheik teased.

"Sheik keep the teasing down to a minimum, I'm going for a nap and I don't need to hear some of the things I know you would say..." Clare said as she walked past the library door.

"Yes ma'am, come on Tetra, I think you'd look amazing in a skirt, just for a day..." The blonde male said just as Clare shut the door. The ninja shook her head and walked over to the bed then curled under the covers, falling asleep rather quickly.

"Just a little, we don't want you getting sick..." Luke's voice drifted across the hall to Clare's ears. Of course the ninja woke up, curiosity took a hold.

"Oh my head it's killing me..." Anni's quiet voice reached her next. "I know how you feel Anni, I'm not feeling so on top of the world either..."

"Why am I the only one who's not sick in this place..." Clare grumbled quietly as she got up and shut the curtains on the window.

"That's completely normal with your fist litter..." Jessie said meaning the voice before was Johnny.

"How'd Auntie take the news?" Clare heard Anni ask. The ninja went back to bed and crawled under the covers tiredly.

"Surprisingly well..." Johnny replied.

"I'm okay Uncle Luke, you should go make lunch..." Anni said quietly, her voice much softer than usual.

"Alright but I'll be up to check on you..." Clare finally got to sleep when she heard Luke go down the stairs. Anni's coughing an hour later roused the ninja from her slumber. The awakened ninja opened her eyes then slipped out of bed to go to the door.

"Don't forget to breathe Anni..." Johnny reminded.

"I'm okay..." Anni replied quietly only to break into more coughs. Clare opened the door and walked over to Anni's room.

"I'm going to get dad and you're going to have something to eat and something for your throat, you're voice is cracking..." Johnny said as she leapt from the bed and slipped out the door not noticing her mother. Anni was about to protest only to be cut off by more coughs.

"Best listen to her Anni..." Clare said as she pushed the door open and stepped in.

"I'm fine really..." Goddesses above this girl couldn't lie to save her life. She was pale, shaking slightly and just as Johnny had said her voice was cracking terribly.

"For once I can truly said I do not believe you..." Clare said and sat on the edge of the bed. Anni sighed in defeat knowing very well she was just lying to herself.

"My head still hurts though..." She whispered.

"I'm sure your Uncle has something for that..."Clare said as she removed the cloth from Anni's head. Johnny slipped back into the room panting slightly.

"Did this place...always...have that many...stairs?" She panted. Clare giggled and picked the Keaton off the floor putting her back on the pillow. Johnny flopped on her side, her tiny chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Jessie nuzzled her gently as she panted.

"You two are just so cute..." Clare said after another giggle.

"Is it always this hard to catch your breath...?" Johnny asked the other expecting mother. Anni nodded and weakly stroked Johnny's side.

"Unfortunately yes..." Clare smiled and let her ears twitch.

"Well, I should get back to bed before Luke gets back up here, chances are he'll send me back to bed when he sees that I'm up anyways." Clare said as she stood and stretched rubbing at her eyes which had light circles around them. Anni quickly seized the older woman's hand.

"Please stay, I get a little panicky when I'm alone..." Anni pleaded.

"Alright..." The ninja said and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I know you're tired Auntie Clare, but just until Uncle Luke gets back..." Anni whispered as she tried not to cough.

"Alright alright, just don't talk anymore..." Clare said as she wrung the cloth out of the still cold water and put it back on Anni's forehead. Anni smiled weakly, a silent thank you. Clare returned the smile, a silent you're welcome. Luke came up a few minutes later with a bowl of light soup and a cup of ginger and lemon tea for both women.

"Feeling any better you two?" he asked. Clare yawned answering him without talking.

"Eat and then go back to bed..." He said as he set the tray on the nightstand and slowly helped Anni sit up.

"Yes Sir..." Clare said and grabbed a bowl. Luke shook his head and placed a bowl in Anni's hands after propping her up with a couple of pillows.

"How are you doing Johnny?" He asked the young kit.

"Still...trying to regain...lost air..." She panted but it was slowing to normal breathing.

"Sorry to tell you sweetie but it's only going to get harder..." Luke told her as he gently stroked her side. The poor kit huffed. Clare finished her soup and her tea so she put the dishes back on the tray.

"I'll wait until she's done then I'll take the dishes down alright...?" She asked tiredly.

"No you go back to bed..." He said as he placed one of his rapidly cooling hands to her cheek, "You need sleep now go."

"But Anni doesn't like being alone so if it's not me then it's you that goes down and she'll be left alone thus I'll go to bed when she's done...I can stay up for a few more minutes." Clare said as she kept her spot on the bed.

"Alright..." He replied as Anni handed him the bowl and motioned for the tea. Luke did as asked and handed her the cup.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Luke said and took both bowls and disappeared into the hall. Clare shook her head and took the cloth off Anni's forehead since it was slipped down. The younger girl had finished her drink and motioned for some assistance getting back to lying down. Of course Clare helped. She slid on arm around Anni and pushed the pillows out of the way with the other then gently as if she was handling something fragile, laid Anni back down. The moment her head hit the pillow, Anni was out like a light, which set off alarm bells in her head because Anni was the type to struggle to stay awake until someone told her it was alright. Clare put her hand to the girl's forehead then the other when to her pulse on her wrist.

"She's alright, I just drugged her tea..." Luke said as he came back into the room.

"Is that safe..." Clare asked not referring to the girl now sleeping.

"It's completely natural, I noticed her temperature doesn't jump as much when she's asleep..." he replied as he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. Clare hummed and leaned against him to look up at him.

"Go to sleep Angel..." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He frowned.

"Eh...What's wrong?" She asked keeping her blue eyes on him.

"You're a little warm..." he whispered, placing the back of his hand to her forehead, "Hmm, must have been my imagination...."

"Well, I'm going back to bed..." Clare said as she yawned cutely then stood up.

"Do you want me to wake you up at dinner?" He asked letting his fingers linger against her skin.

"Doesn't matter to me...Preferably yes though." Clare said and leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before walking over to the door.

"Alright I'll come get you when it's done." He whispered as he pulled the blanket back over his ill niece. The ninja nodded and went out the door and back to their room, yawning the entire way. As she walked by the library, she was shocked to see Tetra sleeping soundly in a snoozing Sheik's lap. The ninja giggled lightly and took a picture before she disappeared down the hall to their room, shaking the photo. The sheets were still warm when she climbed into them. The tired ninja snuggled into the covers and gave a light purr before falling back asleep. Exactly six hours later Luke slipped into the room and gently shook her awake, "Wake up Angel..."

"Huh...?" Clare said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"It's dinner time Angel..." He whispered as he softly brushed her bangs away from her eyes back behind her ear.

"Is it now...Alright I'm up..." She said and sat up, the picture still in her hand.

"When did you take this Angel?" Luke asked as he slipped the photo from her hand.

"The second time I went to bed..." She said as she stretched and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Luke chuckled.

"This might explain why they aren't looking at one another..."

"It's their fault they can't get over it...We did..." The ninja said as she slid her feet into her sandals.

"Give them a little time Clare, technically they are younger..." Luke replied as he returned the picture.

"I don't know how old Sheik is but Tetra is about the same age as Link so..." The ninja said putting the picture on his desk.

"Blondie only has three months to hold over her head..." Luke muttered, "Do you want to keep an eye on our girls' or eat with everyone else?"

"I'll eat with the two soon to be mothers..." Clare said as she rubbed her eyes and gave her head a shake, waking her up and flinging her bangs back into her eyes.

"Alright Johnny's trying to catch her breath again and Jessie went to check out the rest of their...pack?" Luke told her as he looped an arm around her waist.

"Alright, do you want to bring it up or should I accompany you down then come back up?" Clare asked as she leaned against him.

"No go sit with the girls I'll bring it up..." He replied as she gently pushed her through Anni's door. Clare shook her head and sat at her usual spot at the edge of Anni's bed. Johnny was currently cradled in Anni's arms as she fought to regain her breath, Anni was once more propped up on a few pillows.

"How are you two doing?" Clare asked as she looked over at the two.

"My fever finally broke, Johnny here found out she's probably going to stay on one floor for the next two or three months..." Anni replied as she gently smoothed Johnny's fur, the Keaton's eyes heavily lidded and her breathing still quite ragged.

"Hmmm...I think I have something that could be used as a bed for her..." Clare said in thought as she started to dig around in her pocket for something. Anni just smiled, knowing exactly what the new mother was going through, "It'll get better soon Johnny..."

"Ah ha...Found it..." Clare said pulling out a basket with a low opening and it was cushioned inside. Anni giggled quietly at the fact her Aunt had a basket in her pocket.

"There are a lot of weird things in these pockets...I should clean them out one day..." The ninja said as she put the basket on the floor by her feet. Johnny was finally catching her breath.

"I...hate...stairs..." She managed.

"Then why don't you do that Keaton thing...faze or something?" Clare asked as she sat back up.

"Jessie says I'm not allowed...puts too much strain on my system..." Johnny replied as she settled on top of Anni's stomach.

"Then you'll have to stay down stairs now won't you...Or you can somehow convince someone to pack you up and down the stairs all day..." Clare said thinking. Johnny just groaned as Anni continued to run her fingers through the young Keaton's yellow fur. Clare smiled and shook her head then she rolled her shoulders once then twice.

"Did you sleep well Auntie Clare, I smacked Uncle Luke for drugging me..." Anni muttered, clearly not impressed.

"Yes I did, and it's good that you did that, he might try it on me...but it would need a larger dosage to get me to sleep..." Clare said as she giggled lightly. Anni was about to say something only to have it replaced by a small 'oh' as her hand found her left side.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed as she turned to the girl.

"Sophie's up..." Anni replied as she smiled softly.

"Hmm." Clare hummed again then pulled out the ocarina of time to run her hands over it. Anni laughed lightly.

"You know they say the ocarina is the instrument of the sages..." Anni told her as she rubbed against her side.

"The which sage does this belong too?" Clare asked as she fingered the small Triforce on the band around the mouth piece. Anni placed her tiny hand over Clare's.

"It's yours Auntie Clare, always has been always will be..." Anni replied and as she pulled her hand away the Triforce shifted to reveal Clare's symbol underneath.

"Then...what was it doing, waiting until I came along...?" Clare asked as she stared at the ocarina. Anni smiled and nodded.

"The Royal family took more than just your guardians..." She replied, then her eyes widened slightly and her smile softened.

"Well at least it's back with its rightful owner...I wish I could have thanked Link better then drawing on his face...oh well, it was fun drawing on his face..." Clare said then laughed good heartedly. Anni laughed when Johnny jumped onto the bed.

"That kid moved around too much..." She muttered and curled up in Clare's lap. Clare smiled and started to stroke the kit's fur with one hand and the other held the ocarina. Anni winced.

"I have to agree with you Johnny..." Anni muttered as Luke came up with dinner.

"On what kiddo?" Luke asked.

"Sophie is moving around again." Clare said and put the ocarina on the night table nearest to her. Luke smiled and handed both girls their dinner.

"The more they move the healthier they are..." He said as he left the room.

"Geeze, he acts so wise, it kinda makes me wonder sometimes..." Clare said as she ate some of her dinner.

"He has his moments..." Anni agreed as she poked at her stew unsurely.

"Do you want me to test it? Just in case it's drugged again?" Clare asked as she poked at her own.

"I'm just wondering if it'll stay where it's suppose to..." Anni replied.

"Yeah that too...It should stay down..." Clare said then took a bite of her own, "It's really not that strong." She said. Anni nodded and took a bite, a small one, since she hadn't anything more than a light soup and tea all day. The ninja sage finished her food first and put the bowl on the nightstand and picked up the ocarina again. Johnny rolled on her side with an uncomfortable whimper. Clare shook her head and put the mouth piece to her lips and played the Serenade of Water. Anni had finished when she was half way through and patted the bed next to her coaxing Johnny over. The song ended and Clare picked up the Nocturne of Shadows right after. Johnny crawled out of her mother's lap and over to Anni. The smaller woman gently stroked the Keaton's side knowing that discomfort all too well. After the second song ended Clare started to play the Prelude of Light. Johnny sighed as the discomfort faded and she could enjoy Anni's gentle strokes more. Clare pulled the small blue ocarina away from her lips when the third song was finished and let her ears twitch for a second. Johnny whimpered again, she was going through the same thing as Anni early in her pregnancy.

"Poor poor Johnny girl..." Clare cooed softly.

"Momma it hurts..." Johnny whimpered quietly as Anni continued to soothe away some of the pain.

"What can Momma do to help?" Clare asked as she nuzzled the kit's head.

"Auntie Clare in the cupboard above the stove there's a bag of wheat, can you grab it?" Anni asked as she continued to stroke Johnny's side.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Clare said and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to pull the stool over to the front of the stove. Right where Anni had said was a fabric bag filled with wheat and from hours above the stove it was quite warm.

"Alright, I've got it now back up stairs." She said and up the stairs she went. Johnny was still whimpering quietly when she got back.

"Here's your bag of wheat..." Clare said handing Anni the bag. Anni grabbed the bag and gently tucked it against Johnny's stomach instantly calming her whimpering.

"Neat trick, I'll have to try it on your uncle when he starts whining..." Clare joked lightly.

"We did the same thing for Morning when he popped his hip, a water bottle is too warm so when I feeding the horses later that day, I noticed that the wheat retained enough heat to help with the pain..." Anni explained as she continued to stroke Johnny's side, "And Uncle, all you have to do is give him a cookie..."

"I've already tried that, he ate it but kept whining...Men are like dogs, they are disobedient but can be trained." Clare said wisely not noticing Luke walk up behind her.

"Really now, that may explain why you're so stubborn, Kitten..." Luke said right next to her ear.

"EKK!" Clare screamed and jumped forward and turned around her eyes wide and her face pale. Luke chuckled and gently took her in his arms, "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to scare you that badly..."

"Holy Din...I can't get my heart rate back down now..." Clare said as she put one hand over her heart as a poor attempt at calming it down. Luke gently soothed circles on her back, "Don't forget to breathe Clare..."

"I am breathing..." She said and took a few good and deep breaths but her heart was still beating a mile a second. Luke turned them and sat next to Anni and Johnny, Clare in his lab as he continued to soothe circles on her back. Eventually Clare's heart slowed down to the right pace again and she sighed gently.

"Are you alright now?" He asked her softly.

"Well, my heart rate is back to normal so yeah I would say so." She said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you so badly." He apologized. "So how are our girls?"

"Apology accepted and why don't you ask them..." Clare said shifting so she could look at the two expecting girls.

"I'm feeling better, poor Johnny here on the other hand..." Anni replied as she gently stroked Johnny from head to tail tip.

"Is not doing all that much better..." Clare finished.

"Not feeling too good sweetie?" Luke asked as he gently stroked Johnny's side. The kit groaned and twitched her ear once.

"She's going through the same thing I did..." Anni added as she nestled the wheat bag a little closer to Johnny's stomach. Clare's ear twitched, "Sounds like Link's going to bed..." Clare said as she tilted her ear slightly to the door.

"That kid has been on and off the couch all day..." Luke muttered.

Anni yawned, "Where do you want to sleep tonight Johnny?"

"Can I sleep in Momma's basket tonight?" The kit asked and looked up at Anni.

"Of course sweetie..." Anni replied and motioned for someone to pass her the basket. Clare hooked it on her foot and brought it up to where her hand to grab it then handed it to Anni. Anni sat the basket in her lap and gently, in a way only someone who had felt that kind of pain, lifted Johnny and settled her in the basket, wheat bag still tucked against her aching stomach. Clare smiled softly and leaned back into Luke's embrace. A tired Link stumbled in the room then. Clare giggled and went to move aside but Luke refused to budge. Link walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down beside his wife. Clare giggled again and somehow dragged Luke out the door, while taking Johnny's basket. Clare yawned again as she pulled Luke and carried Johnny to their room.

"Heading for bed girls?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...I'm tired and Johnny is going to need her sleep." Clare muttered as she opened the door and put Johnny by the dresser.

"Alright, let's get some shut eye..." Luke replied as Jessie fazed through the door and went to curl up around his mate. Johnny was thankful for the gentle weight across her midsection. Clare yawned as Johnny did and the ninja pulled Luke over to the bed. Luke switched them around so he was in front of her, he climbed in and settled himself under the blankets then motioned for her to come lie down. She of course obliged him and too climbed under the covers. Luke secured his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close as he settled in for the night. Not that the ninja minded as she made him her pillow for the night.

"Sleep tight Angel..." He whispered as she drifted off.


	10. Wednesday week 2

Wednesday

Clare yawned and snuggled into Luke's chest tiredly. Johnny whimpered.

"Shh...it's alright sweetheart..." Jessie whispered to his uncomfortable mate as she struggled to find a position that didn't hurt. Clare yawned again and opened her eyes blinking to regain her focus.

"No it's not, I feel like someone stepped on me..." Johnny whispered, the pain evident in her voice. Luke groaned and tightened his grip on Clare. The sleep fog of Clare's brain had yet to dissipate so she tiredly snuggled back into his chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't really do anything..." Jessie replied quietly. Johnny whimpered and shifted again still unable to fine the position.

"You could go warm up the bag again..." Clare said, half asleep.

"We Keaton's don't possess that kind of magic, mum..." Jessie replied as he gently nuzzled Johnny's side.

"But we do have a fireplace..." Clare said as she snuggled more.

"I'll be back in a bit..." Jessie whispered to Johnny before fazing through the basket then the floor. Johnny whimpered again and shifted a few more times before giving up on ever finding the right position. The ninja sighed and closed her eyes before continuing her snuggling. Johnny whimpered while she waited for Jessie to return, and Luke groaned, the sound of his 'daughter's' distress was beginning to wake him up. Clare opened her eyes again and shifted so she was curled into his side.

"...What's wrong sweetie...?" He asked somewhat groggy. The poor kit whined as Clare sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Johnny whimpered and curled in on herself as she lie on her side hoping to ease the pain slightly if at all. The ninja walked over to the basket and sat next to it, stroking the Keaton's fur gently. Johnny twitched and uncurled a little but she still whimpered, "Hurry up Jessie..."

"He's coming..." Clare whispered, blinking back the feeling of fading back to sleep, and slowly waking up. Johnny whimpered in reply as all the muscles along her side and stomach tensed at the same time. Clare's ear twitched when she heard Jessie's claws click down stairs.

"Momma..." Johnny whimpered, her tiny silver eyes screwed shut and her paws curled.

"Shh...he's coming..." Clare whispered gently stroking her fur.

"Can someone open the door, I can't faze carrying something..." Jessie asked from the other side of the door. Luke walked over and opened the door for the Keaton. Jessie quickly crossed the room and handed Clare the bag since he wouldn't be able to get it in the right place. Clare nodded to Jessie and put the bag where it hurt on Johnny, who relaxed immediately. Jessie was quick to take his place behind Johnny and rest his head on her shoulder blade, a quiet purr coming from him. Luke sat down next to Clare.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked, an worried edge to his voice.

"Yeah, but it'll probably would be better that she was near the fireplace...I'll take her down here in a minute..." Clare said and scratched her head, her hair still messy from sleeping.

"Our poor little girl..." Luke muttered as he looped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah poor poor Johnny..." Clare said as she reached over and grabbed the handles on the basket and lifted it taking the two Keaton with it.

"Let me take her down and then we take advantage of the fact we're the only one's up other than Anni..." Luke whispered as he gently slipped the basket from her hand.

"Alright...I'll be in bed..." She said and winked at him. Luke smiled and silently slipped out of the room, still ever mindful of Johnny and that even the slightest bump could send another flare through her tiny body. Clare smiled and stood to go to the still warm bed. She'd just sat down then the door closed and she was on her back against the warm sheet.

"That was fast..." She whispered.

"Spells already up too..." He replied as he gathered her up and made is so they were actually on the bed.

"Then..." She said and kissed his nose. He smirked and seized her lips in a heated kiss as he ran his palm up and across her stomach. She moaned and kissed him back, putting her hands on his shoulders and running her hands down his chest. Luke licked her lip cheekily and ran his fingers across the bottom of her top. She gasped, her face flushing and her eyes glazing over slightly. Luke quickly deepened the kiss, trailing his fingers lightly down her stomach. Clare shivered and moaned as she fought for dominance of her mouth. Luke traced the top of her shorts with the fingertips of one hand while he circled her naval with the other. She shivered and moaned again but still she fought. Luke broke the kiss then trailed butterfly light kisses along her jaw down to her pulse point which he then nipped and sucked at. Clare moaned and groaned then responded by lightly nipping his temple, which was close to her. Luke groaned quietly and continued to suck at her pulse point while he trailed one hand down her thigh, his thumb trailing the inside. She moaned and shivered but changed tactic to add licking to the list of tortures for his temple. A shudder ran down Luke's back and he relented on her neck before turning his attention to the top of her breast bone. Since he moved his head, Clare had no way of 'playing' so she just moaned but let her hands rest on his shoulder blades. Luke nipped lightly remembering the skin was much more sensitive, he ran his hand back up her thigh and over the hip to rest on her side. The ninja moaned and groaned and bit her bottom lip. Luke smirked and nipped a little lower. His response: a shiver, a moan and a groan. Just to see if he could get away with it, he nipped just a little lower. Same response, except a little louder. Luke smiled and nipped lower, adding a feather light caress to her side. Clare's moans and groans were louder and her shivers stronger. He nipped just a wee bit lower before tracing an 's' across the ninja's stomach. When his chin brushed the top of her breasts did the ninja freeze. Luke chuckled lightly and attacked her ribs while she was frozen. Him attacking her ribs thawed the ninja quickly as she shivered and moaned delightedly. He traced the edge of her top as he continued to nip at her ribs. She moaned, groaned and shivered. Luke smirked at the slightly devious though that ran through his mind and nipped the edge of her naval before flicking his tongue across it slowly. Clare moaned loudly and throaty, her face flushed deeper and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"You like that Kitten?" He purred trailing one finger down the underside of her thigh. She nodded her head and moaned again. Luke rumbled lowly in his chest and teased her naval again, even slower. Her moan was twice as loud and very throaty. Luke was quiet pleased, but still did it again. The exact same reaction as before but this time it was accompanied by a groan too. Luke smirked and hovered above her.

"Having fun Kitten?" He asked.

"Yes..." She whispered quietly trying to find her voice threw the fog he cast on her mind. Luke rumbled in approval and nuzzled her ribs. Clare took that chance to find her voice and get her heart back where it belongs and not pounding a mile a second. He smiled and let his head rest on her stomach until she gave him a sign she still wanted to play. She sighed as her heart went back to normal pace, she then opened her eyes and looked down at him then played with his ear with her left hand.

"Is that a 'play with me' Kitten?" He purred placing a kiss to the edge of her top.

"Play with me Muffin..." She responded and delicately ran her fingertips to the tip of his pointed ear. Luke smirked and picked up right where he left off. Clare really did try to hold back the moan, she really did but it just felt so good. Luke nipped the bottom of her naval then went a little lower. She shivered and moaned loudly. He nipped in a straight line right to the waistband of her shorts. Clare moaned and groaned with each nip and added a shiver too.

"Clare..." He purred.

"Hmm...." She responded since her voice yet again wanted to take a vacation.

"Can we be rid of these?" he purred as he tapped her belt buckle.

"Just the belt or the shorts too?" Clare asked her voice light and airy.

"Both." He replied as he came up to nuzzle the underside of her top.

"Okay..." She said brain fog cast over hers. Luke's nimble fingers quickly rid her of the belt, which landed with a clunk on the dresser. He slowly slid her shorts off running his palms across the top of her thighs. Clare's moans and groans became loud and throaty and she shivered. Her shorts quickly joined her belt on the top of the dresser. Luke rumbled happily once again then ran a finger up the underside of her thigh. Clare's moans got louder and her shivers more furious. Luke decided now would be a good time to see if he could get a squeak out of the ninja. His tongue quickly darted under her top then he backed off to return to her naval. She squeaked all right, squeaked, shivered, moaned and groaned. Luke chuckled.

"Did I startle you Kitten?" He purred.

"You...evil...evil...man...." Clare managed between gasps for air.

"I know..." He whispered and did it again. He got the same reaction. There was a sharp, quick knock at the door.

"Auntie Clare, Johnny's having a panic attack and I can't calm her down..." Anni called. Now that startled the ninja up out of the fog. She squeezed out of Luke's pin and grabbed her shorts, jumped into them then bolted out the door and down the stairs. Johnny was whimpering and panting unevenly by the fire, Jessie currently pacing the floor nearby. Clare jogged over her bare feet hitting the floor as she slid her belt back on then crouched beside Johnny's basket. The young Keaton had her ears pinned flat against her skull as she whimpered and neared the verge of hyperventilating.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Clare asked as she gently stroked the Keaton's tails.

"We've both tired to get her to tell us what's wrong, but she won't talk..." Anni said as she picked up Jessie and tried to calm him as well. Clare didn't want to move the Keaton in the basket but she had no choice. She gently picked her up and held her close her her heart.

"Listen Johnny...Listen to my heart...breath to my heart beat..." Clare instructed stroking the young Keaton. Johnny didn't calm in the least. Jessie was calming much quicker.

"Johnny you need to calm down...Relax everything is going to be all right..." Clare whispered gently rocking the Keaton. Johnny slowly relaxed and began breathing normally.

"That a girl..." Clare whispered again and kept rocking Johnny slowly. Anni sat down on the couch with Jessie who was falling asleep, which tends to happen when you can hear two steady heartbeats nearby. Clare started humming the song of destiny softly as she kept rocking Johnny slowly. Johnny's breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed as she relaxed against her mother.

"That's it...just relax..." Clare said softly then continued her rocking and humming.

"I knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would happen this early..." Jessie muttered as Anni continued to stroke his black fur.

"What would happen?" Luke asked coming down from upstairs finally.

"Johnny had a panic attack, we've yet to find the cause..." Anni explained stilling her hand so Jessie didn't nod off.

"Johnny...what happened, whisper it in my ear..." Clare whispered as she leaned her ear towards the Keaton in her arms.

"I'm going to lose them...I'm going to lose them all..." Johnny whispered and started to panic again. Clare started rocking her again and started humming the song again. Anni shook her head sadly, she knew that feeling. Jessie had completely nodded off, which was probably best. Luke came to sit next to Clare.

"Johnny, you're not going to lose them..." Clare whispered as she nuzzled her head gently. Johnny whimpered as her panic gave way to pain. Clare kept rocking the Keaton and restarted her humming.

"Momma it hurts again..." Johnny whimpered, her voice strained. Clare nodded then stood up and got the basket with the wheat bag and placed the Keaton back in it. Johnny shifted about once again unable to find the position that caused the least amount of pain. Clare fluffed the cushions around her and adjusted the wheat bag. Johnny finally settled and sighed. Anni stood and gently placed Jessie behind her. When the smaller girl stood back up her back popped loudly and she winced. Anni wasn't the only one wincing, Clare was rubbing her ears since the pop started making her ears buzz. The younger girl walked out of the room, muttering something about needing a drink.

"Hmm...what now...I'm bored..." Clare whispered to Luke. He shrugged as Anni came back in, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, the other against the small of her back. Clare's ear twitched.

"Sounds like the others are awake..." She said.

"Oh joy..." Anni muttered as she sat down.

"Uncle Luke can you cook breakfast this morning, my stomach's doing back flips, I don't think I can cook..."

"Of course sweet heart..." Luke said then stood and went to the kitchen, tying his hair back. Anni sighed and rubbed the underside of her rounded stomach.

"Let's just hope that later, your stomach stops the circus act because I've got a surprise to show everyone..." Clare said as she rolled her shoulders back. Anni hummed then opened her eyes.

"Oh right..." She placed her drink and reached under her hair and unclasped the chain hanging around it.

"Think this belongs to you Auntie Clare..." She said holding the crystal in her palm.

"Thanks Anni..." Clare said picking it up and clipping it around her own neck. The younger girl nodded and sighed again as she picked up her drink. She eyed it for a moment, swallowed then placed it back on the table. Clare unclipped Anni's crystal and held it out to her.

"And this belongs to you..." Clare said. It was now that Clare noticed the rather flicker of pale blue light coming from within the crystal.

"Eh?" She said and eyed the crystal. She then remembered the crystal was in sync with the young woman sitting in front of her.

"Anni...how are you feeling...because you're crystal is flashing..." Clare said and tilted her head to the side much like a kitten does when it's confused.

"Other than I don't think what I had for dinner is going to stay in place and a massive headache, I feel 'fantastic'." The younger girl replied, her eyes shut and one hand supporting her head.

"Well the crystal tells otherwise...like calm and relaxed..." Clare said and eyed the crystal once more then to Anni's rounded stomach. All she got was a quiet 'Mhmm...'.

"I don't think it's synced to you anymore Anni..."Clare confessed as she watched the crystal.

"Could be..."Anni replied, the magnitude of her headache showing in her response.

"Hmm..."Clare hummed and put the necklace in Anni's unoccupied hand and leaned back against the couch. Clare's sharp ears could pick up two heartbeats, one of which was in sync with the pendent.

"I think it's Sophie..." Clare muttered as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the lighter heartbeat. Anni was starting to doze off and as such didn't reply to what Clare had said. Clare was also started to snooze as the two heartbeats lulled her to sleep. Luke came in an hour later and gently woke both women, Anni being the hardest since he needed to be careful not to upset her stomach any further. They both yawned and stretched. Clare blinked once than twice as she rolled her right shoulder. Unfortunately Anni's morning sickness came back with a vengeance and the brunette was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I'll be back..." Clare said and followed much slower than the longer haired woman. When Clare go to her, Anni was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her legs tucked under her and her head tilted to one side so her hair hung around her hiding her face. The ninja sage sighed, signalling that she was there. Anni groaned, but made no attempt to move in anyway, she didn't even lift her head.

"Is it alright if I say the spell on you?" Clare asked sitting next to the girl. Anni nodded weakly, after being morning sickness free for so long, this wave had hit her hard.

"Alright..." Clare said then moved so she could put her hands in the right positions. Anni could barely keep her head up, so she began to slide to one side, away from Clare. So the ninja had to wrap her arm around her and put it over her stomach.

"Yoki Jo Leian Adia Kia Den Mern Sutall Genzey." Clare said. When the spell was complete, Anni's complexion didn't return to its normal soft peach colour, she just let her head rest against Clare's collar bone.

"Auntie Clare..." She said quietly.

"Yes Missy?" Clare asked as she brushed Anni's hair with her fingers.

"You may want to get your other shirt before the other's come down..." She whispered weakly.

"I will when I know if you can stand on your own...I'll just poof into the cabin and dig it out..." Clare said as she kept brushing Anni's hair. The smaller girl nodded and jumped slightly.

"Sophie kicking again?" The ninja asked shifted so Anni was sitting on her own.

"Mmhmm..." she replied quietly as she slowly brought her hand to the spot in question.

"Hmm...Can't do anything to help with that ..." Clare said and scratched her head behind her ear.

"No it's okay...she's just got the hiccups." Anni replied as she soothed slow circles against the side near Clare.

"Hmm...well I'm going to get that shirt...I'll be back..." She said and poofed away. Anni remained in the same place, not telling her Aunt that the room was currently tilting to the left or maybe that was just her... Clare came back a few minutes later and was yet again sitting beside Anni and adjusting the shirt so it covered the nice bite marks along her torso. The smaller girl was blinking a little more than needed and when she went to rub her eyes she completely missed.

"Are you sick again?" Clare asked and looked over at her. Anni shook her head.

"Just a little dizzy..."

"Then let's get you back out there and a nice cold cloth over your head..." Clare said.

"This is even worse than the first time 'round..." Anni muttered as she struggled to get on her feet. Clare stood and helped her to stand then leaned Anni onto her. It took a few seconds for Anni to get her vision to clear, "Oh that was horrible..."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Clare asked and held up four fingers.

"Umm eight..." Anni replied unsurely.

"Four Hun...not as bad as I was but...only seeing double, we're good in my opinion." Clare said as she started to lead Anni out of the bathroom.

"Okay..." The younger replied airily. Clare lead her out and over to the couch were she laid Anni down onto it. Jessie's ear flicked at the sound of movement in the room.

"You just lie down...I'll go get a cloth." Clare whispered.

"Mmhmm..." was the young mother's reply. Clare nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom and came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. She sat on the floor in between the coffee table and the couch. Anni placed one hand on her right side, "You're not helping Sophie dear..." Clare shook her head and placed the wet cloth on Anni's forehead. Anni sighed defeated and let her hand fall so her fingers nearly brushed the floor. Clare put Anni's hand back on the couch.

"If you don't get better soon, I'll have to cancel my surprise for a better time..." She said off handily.

"I'll come, I just need to..." Anni trailed off as her train of thought derailed.

"Get better that's what..." Clare said as she took the cloth and freshened it.

"Let's go with that..." Anni replied and started to sound better with every passing minute.

"Want to open your wedding gifts first or what?" Clare asked adjusting herself.

"Just as soon as Sophie's hiccups die down..." Anni replied, "It's the weirdest feeling..."

"I would imagine..." Clare said and flopped back onto the floor behind her.

"Momma..." Johnny called quietly.

"Yes?" Clare called back.

"I feel off..." She said with a sigh.

"What feels off...?" Clare asked as she rolled onto her stomach then crawled over to the basket.

"Everything..." The young Keaton replied lying her head on her paws.

"Hmmm...I don't know then..." Clare said rolling back onto her back. The tiny Keaton stood up shakily and wobbled over to fall against Clare's side. The ninja picked her up and placed her on her own stomach as she stroked her tails.

"Everything's off centered..." Johnny complained.

"It'll be like that...your body is adjusting to make room for your litter." Clare explained as she stared up at the ceiling. Johnny groaned and sighed as she got as comfortable as her changing body would allow, already her stomach was slightly rounded. The ninja sage yawned once then closed her eyes before drifting off. Twenty minutes later Anni was gently nudging her awake, "Wake up Auntie Clare, or your breakfast is going to get cold..." The ninja put one arm around Johnny then sat up, rubbing the sleep in her eyes. Johnny shifted until her front paws were hanging over Clare's arm. The ninja looked at the food in front of her and sighed.

"He spoils me far too much..." She muttered.

"I'm hungry..." Johnny grumbled as she twitched her tails.

"You can share mine..." Clare said as she scooted over to the coffee table, where breakfast was waiting. Johnny nodded, silver eyes watching Anni as she rubbed her side and went over to Link who was beckoning the young brunette over to him. Clare's ear twitched as she put Johnny on the coffee table. The young vixen immediately flopped down so half of her was lying on the side.

"Alright, what do you want?" Clare asked as she pulled a pancake over to her and started to cut it.

"Food as far as I'm concerned and at the moment I'm just hungry, I'd eat dirt if I had to..." Johnny replied shifting slightly.

"Alright you can have this...sausage..."Clare said as she moved the sausage over to Johnny. Johnny made a face but took it anyway and ripped off a piece and ate it.

"He knows I don't like sausages..." Clare grumbled then pulled the sausage away the replaced it with a different piece of meat. Johnny was watching her, silver eyes said "I'm still hungry...'

"Here eat this...It's not as covered in grease..." Clare said pushing a different chunk of meat towards her. Johnny quickly took the piece and started eating it. Clare ate her pancakes without the vigour she usually would...Luke came in at that point.

"Are you alright Angel?" He asked as he placed a bowl of warm milk on the table for Johnny and sat across from them.

"Oddly enough, I'm just really tired and not all that hungry..." Clare said as she finished her food anyways, giving some to Johnny, "And you put sausage on my plate...you know I don't like sausage."

"I just cooked, Anni filled your plate..." Luke replied and sat on the couch before beckoning the ninja over to him. The ninja got up and sat next to him. Luke pulled her into his lap and laid down with her resting on his chest. The ninja automatically snuggled into his chest.

"When do you want me to wake you up?" He asked quietly.

"Before lunch...I should have gotten enough sleep by then..." She said in between yawns.

"Alright, now go to sleep..." He said quietly as he gently scooped up their little girl and placed her next to Clare. His response from the ninja, a yawn and soft snores, from Johnny was a purr.

"Sleep tight my Angels..." Luke whispered as he pulled a book out from between the couch cushions. A few hours later and Johnny was licking Clare's face gently, trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"Come on Angel wake up, Anni says Link and her will open their gifts after lunch..." Luke said quietly. Clare groaned and shifted around then opened her eyes before yawning again. Johnny was looking at her, her head cocked to the side.

"Hello...Guys..." Clare said as she rolled her shoulders the face planted her own face into his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright Angel?" Luke asked as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I feel un balanced..." She responded gently, rolling her shoulders once more.

"Can I help at all?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Give my shoulders a rub...something's bugging them and I can't figure out what it is..." She responded again and rolled her poor shoulders again. One of the other blonde's hands slipped from her waist to her shoulders and began to work out any tension. The fine line between some magic and no magic was now visible and the wing marks on her back were just barely visible.

"Clare honey are feeling ill at all?" Luke asked her quietly as his fingertips brushed against the marks, recognizing the difference in feel instantly.

"No...why?" She asked looked up at him.

"Because your wing marks are beginning to show..." He whispered in her ear.

"Uh...hmmm...maybe my body has moved my magic to my immune system so it can fight out the virus...I'll be fine." Clare said and smiled at him softly.

"Okay, but let me know if you start feeling sick, alright." He replied and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Alright..." She said and snuggled into his chest.

"That's my girl, do you want lunch?" he asked running his hand up and down her back to keep it relaxed.

"Yes please..." She answered and looked up at him again.

"Come on, Anni made a really nice soup..." He said as he sat up slowly so Johnny had a chance to recover. Clare scooped up the Keaton and slide of his chest to go to the basket and lay her down in it. Luke watched her every move like a hawk, something was telling him he needed to watch her. She turned to him and cocked her head to the side in confusion. He shook her head and beckoned for her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him. He looped his arm around her waist and had her sit in his lap when they got to the table.

"You know, I'm perfectly able to sit in my own chair..." She pointed out and everyone except Anni and Gonzo was staring at them.

"I know, but do I look like I care?" Luke replied, tightening his hold on her.

"Nope not one bit..." Clare said and leaned back against him. Anni came in with a pot of rich, hot soup. Clare smelt the soup and leaned towards it, but Luke's hold on her prevented her from one: Getting too far and Two: falling out of her chair. Anni dished out lunch then with her own bowl took her usual spot. Link slurped his up, all of it...in one go.

"Geeze why don't you take the entire pot?" Clare asked as she just got half way.

"Cause that's his sixth bowl..." Anni replied from her place on the couch where Johnny had jumped up to mooch some soup off the other mother. Clare sighed then looked at Luke' s bowl it was still full, "Aren't you going to eat any?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Hmm...oh right." He replied and grabbed the bowl. Now Clare was watching him like a hawk, except she took breaks to eat her own lunch. As per usual he finished his lunch in record time and placed the empty bowl on the table as Link went to go sit with the two mothers. Clare rolled her eyes and shook her head and finished her soup, "I left the gifts up stairs..." She said and went to remove his arms.

"Tell me where and I'll go get them..." He said quickly tensing so she couldn't get loose. Clare struggled for a minute then sighed in defeat. "They are in the top left draw in the desk..."

"Alright, now go sit by the fire, you're a little cooler than I'd like..." Luke replied and gently pushed her in the correct direction.

"Humph..." She grumbled then marched right over to the fire and sat in front of it. Luke shook his head and disappeared upstairs. Clare stared at the fire then flopped on her back to stare at the ceiling. It was only now that she was near the fire that she felt the chill that had been creeping up on her. She shivered and sat up then closer to the fire. Luke reappeared with the gifts in hand and sat next to Clare only to pull her into his lap. She didn't say anything but turned and welcomed his warmth with open arms.

"Alright let's do these gifts, Auntie Clare has something she wants to show us after..." Anni said as she gave Johnny the last of her soup.

"Alright Luke, hand them over." Clare said nudging him with her arm. Luke passed his niece their gifts before securing his arms back around the ninja's waist. Said ninja sighed but looked up as Anni began to un wrap the small square one first.

"Oh Auntie Clare it's beautiful..." Anni said the minute she opened it her Uncle's lullaby started playing she placed her free hand to her heart, "Thank you."

"We just found that in a chest when we were out at sea....I thought it would make a good gift..." Clare said off handily.

"It's wonderful..." Anni said as she carefully unwrapped the other one. Clare leaned back into Luke's embrace as she looked up at him. He kissed her temple gently and wrapped her further into his arms. She looked back to Anni as she finished un wrapping the second gift from them.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni said in that, 'you didn't have to do this' voice, the younger woman could instantly pick up on her Aunt's magic.

"He helped..." The older sage said pointing to Luke.

"I can tell..." Anni replied as she cradled the gift against her chest, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"The words are, 'Help, I need you' and we'll be there when you say that. So no more worrying." Clare said as she nodded her head. Anni nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Alright, any more gifts?" Clare asked looking around.

"We kind of didn't have any time..." Pretty much everyone said.

"They've been cuddling and snuggling for goddesses knows how long and you guys didn't pick up on it...geeze, that's...I don't even know what that is..." She said and shook her head sadly. Everyone around the room looked really sheepish.

"It's alright guys, you were there that's what matters..." Anni reassured as she laced her fingers with Links'.

"Well now that we've got that done, everyone get your coats and boots, we're going for a walk." Clare said and went to stand but of course couldn't because someone had their arms around her waist. Link stood first so he could help Anni up, while Luke stood up with the ninja in his arms.

"I feel like a stuffed animal..." The ninja said as she put her chin in her right palm as she rested her that elbow on his arms. Luke shook his head quickly and set her on her feet before scratching his neck in confusion.

"You alright up there Luke?" Clare asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today, it's like someone's messing with my protectiveness..." He muttered.

"Turn around, let's check out your symbol." She ordered. Luke turned and loosened his collar enough to allow her access to his back. Clare stood on her toes and looked at the symbol and it looked normal to her. Luke waited for her verdict.

"Everything LOOKS normal...but I can't be sure..." She said and stepped away from his back. He shrugged and fixed his collar before turning to face her, "Ready to go?" He asked.

"I was going to fly up above you guys because I don't like the silence...but if that's alright with you." Clare said as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine with that." Luke replied and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, then I'll be outside stretching my wings." Clare said then turned to go to the door. Luke nodded and went upstairs to get his boots. The sage went out the door and changed into her sage dress complete with white slippers and her white wings. Link was helping Anni up into Epona's saddle while everyone else was sorting out their horses. Clare sighed happily and stretched her wings out then gave them an experimental flap. Luke came out and whistled for Moon as Link seated himself behind Anni, one arm around their little one. The winged sage jumped in the air and took to the skies. Anni motioned for everyone to follow her and Link as Luke mounted Moon, watching Clare from the ground. She floated higher on the winds before she dived to fly just above their heads. The group set off at a trot. She floated up above the trees then. The one hour trip was without any trouble, Anni nodded of about fifteen minutes after they left. Clare floated ahead quickly.

"Wake up Anni, we're almost there..." Link said gently patting her stomach. Clare's wings flapped over head then landed in front of the temple.

"Mmm...what already?" Anni asked as she opened her eyes. Clare hummed softly and closed her wings softly. Luke and Moon walked up alongside of the two parents and motioned to Anni that he would help her down. Clare flapped her wings slightly to relax them.

"How are you feeling Angel?" Luke asked as he set Anni on her feet.

"Fine...Now I would like to give you give you, The Temple of Destiny." Clare said stepping aside and showed them temple.

"Auntie Clare you did an amazing job..." Anni said as she was the only one able to form a sentence.

"This is just the outside..." Clare said and pointed to the entrance. Luke slipped up beside his ninja and looped his arm around her waist while beckoning for the other to follow. Clare leaned against him as they walked into the temple.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke asked as they entered the temple, ignoring the gasps behind them.

"Yeah..." She whispered.

"Alright but anything a chill, too warm anything tell me alright?" he replied as he gently rubbed a circle against her side.

"Alright but...Go ahead and explore." Clare said to everyone else. Anni was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath, "Oh I need to sit down..."

"I've got a chair...somewhere..." Clare said and started to looking around the huge room for that chair she had.

"It's okay I can sit on the floor..." Anni replied as she had begun to slide down the wall to the floor.

"Oh...how did it get up there..." Clare said as she looked up. Anni was already sitting on the floor as she slowed her breathing. The others had all disappeared to the rooms in the temple leaving Clare and Anni on the main floor.

"Geeze..." The sage said then went over to sit next to Anni. The smaller girl was fanning herself with her hand resting against the wall. "I probably should of stayed home..."

"This is about as far as you'll get...probably." Clare said as she fanned Anni with one of her wings.

"I'm pretty sure you're right..." Anni whispered as she deep a deep breath.

"Just relax." The sage said still fanning.

"I'm okay, you go check on the others, knowing Link, he'll fall down a hole somewhere..." Anni replied as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Hey...Temple, anyone fall yet?" Clare asked tiredly.

"Not yet..." Was written on the floor.

"Thanks..." Clare hummed and smiled to Anni, "Now no one has fallen." The smaller girl nodded and tucked her legs under her as she moved her hand. Clare hummed again and flapped her wings.

"I hope Uncle's right..." Anni whispered forgetting Clare was right next to her.

"Right about what?" Clare asked flapping again.

"Her being healthy, she's hardly ever still these days..." Anni replied.

"She's healthy all right." Clare smiled to her as she stood up slowly. Anni smiled back and then yawned.

"I'll go gather everyone up then we can head back alright..." Clare said smiling softly.

"Okay..." Anni replied with another yawn.

"Okay I'll be back..." The winged one said and walked over to the stairs. Anni nodded and went about the chore of getting back on her feet.

"Milady, your nephew just fell into the Hall of Shiekhans..." One of the walls said.

"Uh...you were right Anni...Link did fall in a hole..." Clare said as she descended the stairs.

"I told you so..." The younger girl called with a defeated sigh, she'd just wait for someone to come help her.

"Ugh...that kid..." Clare grumbled as she went down the stairs then crossed the second floor to the other set of stairs.

"Kid you are hopeless..." Luke's voice floated up from the next floor. Clare got to the last floor and crossed the room to the open door.

"...Do I have to come down there and save you?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Umm..." Was her only reply.

"Don't worry Angel I'll get him..." Luke offered.

"Alright, I don't feel like packing fatty down there up here anyways..." She said and turned around. Luke chuckled and dropped in to the pitch black hole.

"That's a good Baho..." Clare said as she smiled.

"Of course Meu..." Luke said as he fazed right next to her and dropped Link on the floor.

"Ack!....wait what did you just call me...?" Clare said after she jumped away in surprise. He chuckled and proceeded to head up to the main floor. As did everyone else as Clare was jumped and flew around the crystals, her way to the main floor. Luke was already upstairs helping Anni back to her feet.

"Are you flying back Angel?" he asked steadying their niece.

"Yeah...I want to..." She said coming up from the hole in the center of the room to stand on the railing around the hole so no one fell in.

"Alright, come on you lot, it's getting late..." Luke replied ushering everyone out the temple doors.

"G'night temple..." Clare said walking out the entrance after the crowd.

"Good night Milady..." Was written above the door. She smiled and shook her head as the dial hummed a good night tune to her when she walked over it. Luke lifted Anni up to Link who secured his arms around her then turned for home, Luke mounted Moon and took up the back of the group. Clare flapped her wings and took off the ground to hover above Luke's head slightly.

"You sure you want to fly back Angel?" He asked knowing she'd hear him.

"Hmmm, not sure anymore...flying is such hard work..." Clare teased as she ruffled his hair. Luke smiled and beckoned for her to ride back with him. The sage rolled her eyes and transformed back into her ninja clothes before falling into his lap. Luke looped is arms around her tiny waist and nuzzled her shoulder affectionately. "Much better..."

"Yup..." She whispered to him as she leaned against his chest.

"Tired?" He asked as he adjusted her so she could sit more comfortable.

"Kinda..." She whispered.

"Go to sleep Angel..." He whispered back.

"Okay..." She said after a yawn and closing her eyes. Luke tightened his hold with one arm and continued to head home. Being Clare, she nuzzled into his chest with a happy sigh.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." He whispered and kissed the top of her head while keeping Moon at her steady even walk. Clare slept until they had gotten back home and then some. When she reawakens Luke was gently lying her on a blanket near the fire, another already wrapped around her.

"What...where..." She asked eyes still closed but incredibly warm.

"Shh...just go back to sleep Angel..." Luke whispered as he gently tucked her hair back behind her ears.

"Okay..." She said very passively and snuggled into the warm blankets.

"That's my girl..." Luke replied and placed a pillow under her head. She snuggled into the pillow wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and tucking her nose into it. Luke shifted around and sat next to her until dinner was ready. Clare muttered something about smelly pillows, salt water and booze before she drifted off to complete sleep. Luke shook his head and pulled a book out from under the coffee table. After a few minutes Clare rolled over and laid on her stomach grumbling. Luke started humming his lullaby while running his fingers through her hair with one hand. That earned him a quiet purr and a restfully sleeping ninja. Luke sighed and continued to hum until Anni brought dinner for both of them. The smell of food woke Clare from her sleep and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Luke was surprised to see her up so quickly.

"How are you feeling Angel?" He asked.

"Alright I guess..." She said.

"You guess, what doesn't feel right Angel?" He asked as pulled her over to him and placed a plate in her hands.

"My magic..." She said softly.

"How sweetie, I can't help you if I don't know what I need to do..." He replied and coaxed her to eat something.

"It's not there...I must be sick..." Clare said as she ate some food.

"Alright, as soon as you're done, off to bed, maybe we can nip this in the bud..." Luke said as he finished his diner.

"Okay..." Clare said as she ate a bit more. Luke set his plate on the floor and pulled the blanket up of Clare's shoulders so she'd stay warm. Clare finished her supper and flopped on her back.

"Alright, off to bed with you..." Luke muttered as he scooped her up off the floor and cradled her against him.

"Okay..." She said and snuggled into his chest. Luke made his way upstairs and into their room where he placed the ninja in bed and covered her. When she rolled over, her wing marks on her back were so defined the feathers were visible.

"Oh sweetheart..." Luke whispered and gently ran his hand across her back as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What...?" she said and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You really are sick..." He replied as he brushed her bangs off her face.

"...Oh...." She whispered then flopped her head back on her pillow.

"Just get some rest, I'll be back in a second..." He whispered and stood up.

"Alright..." She grumbled and pulled the blankets closer to her nose. He squeezed her shoulder and then left the room. She sniffled and snuggled into the pillow. Luke slipped back into the room and shut the door. He crossed the room and placed a bowl of cold water on the nightstand before sitting back on the edge of the bed. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You're burning up Angel..." He told her as he wrung out a cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"...Oh..." She blinked and put her own hand to her forehead, push the cloth up. Luke peeled her hand away and put the cloth back in place.

"Just go to sleep Angel..." He whispered as he gently stroked her flushed cheek.

"Okay...I'll try." She said and closed her eyes slowly.

"That's my girl..." He said as he removed his hand and stood up, he took the chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed. He went back to humming only this time it was her song. She started to doze then fell asleep listening to the song.

"This one snuck up on her..." Luke muttered and switched the cloth out for a fresh one. She mumbled and moved closer to him. Luke reached over and linked his fingers with hers. She snuggled into her pillow. Eventually Luke joined her, his arms folded on the edge of the bed and his head rested on them but his hand still holding Clare's.


	11. Thrusday week 2

Thursday

Clare grumbled and had stuffed her head under the pillow.

"Talk to me Angel, that way I can help..." Luke cooed as he rubbed the back of her hand.

"I feel sick...completely and utterly sick..." Clare said from under the pillow.

"Sick as in, 'I just spent five days with no food or water' sick or more to what Anni had?" He asked as he gently worked the pillow off her head. Clare looked up at him, looking like she had the second time she met him but worse. Luke shook his head and went with the former option.

"Alright...I brought you some breakfast, do you think you can keep it down?" He asked as he slowly helped her sit up. She groaned and just wanted to flop back in bed but managed to sit up anyways. Luke placed several pillows behind her so she could sit up on her own.

"I hate being sick..." Clare grumbled and closed her eyes.

"I know you do...now how many fingers do you see?" He asked holding three fingers up in front of her.

"Uhh fifteen..." She said squinting her eyes trying to see them.

"Unfortunately Angel, it's only three, do you think you can eat something?" was his next question.

"I'm not sure..." Clare said looking over at him.

"Do you want to try?" he asked. She nodded. Luke grabbed the bowl of cream of wheat off the table along with the spoon.

"Just a little at a time..." He said as he held up a spoon for her. She opened her mouth to eat the spoon full. Luke took the spoon back.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"If you think I can even hold the spoon myself, you're kidding yourself..." Clare said pointedly after sniffing loudly.

"Alright just checking here..." He said once more held the spoon where she could reach it. Clare went to grab the spoon but missed completely.

"Open..." He said. Clare sighed and opened her mouth. Luke placed the spoon in her mouth gently. She closed her mouth and swallowed the food. Luke once more took the spoon back, "Still alright?" There was a loud swallowing sound then she closed her eyes.

"Are you going to be sick Angel, just nod your head yes or no?" He asked placing one hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and swallowed again.

"Alright, nice and slow, I'm going to take you to the bathroom okay?" He said as he placed the bowl on the nightstand and uncovered her. He wasn't fast enough, so she ran to the bathroom and coughed up everything she ate the night before. Luke shook his head and grabbed an extra cloth from the bowl. He walked over and gently wrapped his arms around his poor ninja and leaned her against him.

"Ugh..." She groaned and closed her eyes again.

"Still feeling nauseous?" He asked. Clare nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Do you think you're going to be sick again?" He asked as he gently wiped her chin with the cloth. She shook her head and hung that head, her blond hair becoming a curtain.

"Alright, let's get you back to bed..." He whispered and gently picked her up.

"Ugh...I hate...being...sick..." She grumbled and closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"I know, sweetheart, I know..." He replied as he carefully put her back in bed, pushing the extra pillow to the side so she could lie on her back. She groaned and laid on the bed just wanting to toss a pillow over her head. Luke took the clean cloth, wrung it out and placed it on her forehead, "Go back to sleep Angel, rest will help..."

"I know..." She whispered and fell back to sleep. Luke shook his head and went downstairs to ask Anni to make a cup of ginger tea. Clare woke up a few minutes later as the feeling of sickness came back. Luke had just slipped in the door with the tea cup, "Clare?" The sick ninja looked over at him half lidded eyes and a pale face with black rings around her eyes. Luke came over and sat at her hip.

"Can you try and drink some of this, it'll help settle your stomach?" He asked as he placed his free hand on her stomach lightly.

"I'll try..." She said hoarsely and reached for the cup, her hands shaking slightly. Luke placed the cup on the nightstand and shifted so he could help her up and let her lean against him. Once she was up, he placed the cup in her hands but kept his own over hers so she didn't drop it. Clare put the cup to her lips and took a small sip Luke gently rubbed circles against her stomach.

"Any better?" He asked quietly.

"A tiny bit but not much..." She whispered lest her voice crack.

"Alright, only drink as much as you can..." He instructed still soothing circles against her stomach, his hand now under her shirt against her skin. She nodded slowly and took another sip.

"That a girl..." He whispered as he let her hold the cup on her own. Her hands still shook but not so bad that she couldn't hold the cup on her own. Clare took another sip. Luke switched his free hand for the one that had been soothing circles against her stomach so he could use the other to run his fingers through her hair. The tea was settling her stomach as she sipped it but it was making her drowsy and she yawned after she finished it.

"Feeling a little better sweetheart?" he asked as he took the tea cup and gently laid her back down.

"Just a little...I might be able to stomach something..." She whispered.

"We'll try again at lunch for now just go to sleep..." Luke whispered as he placed a fresh cloth on her forehead.

"Okay..." She whispered then yawned before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Luke sighed and sat back in his chair before grabbing a book and opening it. The ninja started to sneeze and she rubbed her ear before relaxing which was ruined by a cough. Luke gently rolled her on her side so he'd be able to rub her back if need be. The coughing continued but it ended and she was back to sleeping normally again.

"My poor sweet Angel..." Luke whispered as he pulled the blanket up from her waist to her shoulders. She shivered and pulled the pillow he usually sleeps on over closer to her. Luke sighed and ran his fingers through her hair before getting up and going down the hall to get another blanket from the linen closet. While he was gone, Clare smelled his pillow, "He smells like the ocean..." She muttered quietly. Luke slipped back into the room silently and placed the extra blanket over the ill ninja and placed a light kiss to her temple.

"I love the ocean..." She said her eyes closed.

"Sleep tight Angel, hopefully you're better before we leave..." He whispered as he sat back down.

"When do you guys leave?" Link asked quietly as he walked into the room.

"Sunday as per usual..." Luke replied as he grabbed his book.

"Three more days...You should give her some cuckoo noodle soup..." Link said as he looked at the sick ninja as she muttered, "Smells like the ocean..."

"Anni's making her a bowl for lunch, let's hope this time it stays in place..." Luke replied, "How's Johnny feeling I haven't had time to check on her?"

"Anni gave her something so she's fine...That and Jessie won't let her do anything." Link said as he looked back over to Luke.

"If she's anything like Clare, she won't like that at all..." The other male said.

"She's not but promised to behave if she could come up here later..." Link said as he went to the door.

"As long someone brings her up, no fazing..." Luke told his new nephew.

"Oh no, I was going to bring her up...I just wanted to check on Clare first..." He said and went out the door.

"Alright..." Luke said as he returned to his book. A few minutes later Link came back up with Johnny and Jessie in his arms. Luke put his finger to his lips signalling they had to be quiet. The ninja started coughing as soon as they got in the door but it died down quickly. Luke gently rubbed her back as Link placed the two Keatons on the foot of the bed. Clare groaned and started coughing again. Luke continued to soothe circles on her back as Link slipped out the door closing it behind him.

"Dad...is she going to alright?" Johnny asked quietly as she slowly walked over to Clare.

"She's going to be fine sweetie, I'll make sure of it..." Luke reassured as he gently stroked her head. Clare rolled over onto her back then and her head lolled over to face him, a fevered look in her eyes as they opened. Luke quickly grabbed a new cloth and placed it on her forehead, "Go back to sleep Angel..."

"Did you know you smell like the sea....And ocean breeze more like..." She said eyes looking at him tiredly.

"I do now..." He whispered, "Now go to sleep..."

"Okay..." She said then closed her eyes. Luke smiled sadly and tucked her in while he waited for the nightmares he knew were to come. And come they did but it was dragged out. A few hours later, Clare sat up eyes wide and face as white as a sheet of paper. Luke quickly sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Clare...it's okay..." He whispered against her temple. She took deep breaths of air to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Shh...it's alright, you're safe..." He whispered as he soothed circles on her back.

"I...I dreamt....that the world...went dark again..." She whispered and buried her face in his chest.

"Shh...it's alright...that can't happen..." He whispered as he began to gently rock the terrified ninja. After a while she calmed down and was back asleep. Luke leaned back against the headboard and kept her securely in his arms. She kept her face pressed into his chest and her tiny hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. Luke started to hum her song as he ran his fingers through her hair. She hummed and nuzzled in chest before going back to a restful sleep. Luke smiled, he didn't mind being stuck the way he was until she woke up again. It wasn't until eight in the evening before she woke again, this time on her own terms and not the fevers. She stretched her legs out then groaned, signalling her about to wake up.

"Feeling any better Angel?" He asked quietly so as not to startle her.

"Better but not as good as I should be..." She said as she opened her eyes.

"You slept a good amount of time, you missed lunch..." He said as he placed his hand on her forehead, "Still too warm for my liking..."

"Maybe it's time to get some food in me..." She said softly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I have to agree, Anni made you some soup..." He replied as he gently rearranged them so she was sitting on her own against a few pillows and he was back in his chair.

"Oh goodie, soup, just was the doctor ordered..." She said and waited for her soup. Anni knocked on the door and opened it.

"Feeling better Auntie Clare?" the younger asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, my magic is coming back so I should be back to normal by tomorrow..." Clare said smiling gently to the other woman.

"Good to hear..." Anni replied but something in her voice told Clare she thought otherwise. She handed her Uncle the tray she was carrying and slipped out of the room without a sound other than the door closing behind her. Clare shook her head and waited again for her soup. Luke gave her the once over before placing the bowl in her lap and handing her the spoon. She managed to get the spoon in her hand and into the bowl then her mouth so she was happy. Johnny stretched to the best of her ability since she had Jessie sleeping across her middle. After the ninja was done her soup her eye lids were starting to droop and her fever spiked. Luke reached over and placed his hand to her forehead.

"Alright sweetheart, time for you to lie down..." Luke said as he took the bowl and gently laid her down.

"Johnny watch your mum, and call me if she gets any worse, I'm getting water and ice..."

"Okay dad." Johnny said as she twitched her tails over to Clare's wrist. Jessie finally woke up.

"How are you feeling mom?" He asked groggily.

"Extremely hot...and getting hotter..." She confessed and closed her eyes as her fever got worse and worse.

"Hang on Momma, dad will be right back..." Johnny said as she got up and flopped down alongside her mother. Clare started whimpering and sweat started to break out on her forehead.

"DAD!" Johnny yelled. Luke was up there in a flash.

"What's the matter?!" He asked as he placed the ice water on the nightstand. "Clare talk to me honey..."

"So...hot...." She managed. Luke shook his head and fished out one of the many cloths he had in his bowl and placed it on Clare's forehead. He then placed one on each wrist. The poor ninja whimpered and groaned.

"Shh..." Luke whispered as he placed his now cold hands against her neck.

"So...hot...can't...cool...down..." She managed again, her breathing becoming laboured.

"Shit..." Luke cursed, "ANNI!" Not just Anni came into the room next Link and Sheik came also.

"I need you to fill the tub with cold water, she's burning up and I can't bring her temperature down." Luke ordered quickly as he scooped the ninja out of bed, "I'm giving you permission to use your magic."

"Right." Anni said then disappeared out to the door and down the stairs, Link following at her heels.

"You're going to be alright Clare..." Luke said as he headed for the door. The ninja would have nodded if she wasn't boiling right now.

"Sheik grab me that cloth." Luke asked as he readjusted the ninja in his arms as he went to follow the others. The Sheikhan man grabbed the cloth and followed after the taller male.

"Clare, try to breath in sync with my heart sweetie..." Luke instructed as they descended the stairs. The ninja tried and got it but she kept missing beats. By the time they'd reached the bathroom Anni had filled the tub.

"Find some towels and something light she can sleep in would you please..." Luke asked his niece as he gently lowered the ninja into the tub, clothes and all. Clare's temperature dropped slowly and her breathing was calming.

"There we go..." Luke whispered as he kept her head against his chest. Anni came back with an arm full of towels and light cotton nightgown that only fall to the ninja's knees. Clare sighed and closed her eyes and the cold water cooled her heated body. Luke ran his fingers through her hair as he placed a kiss to her temple to check her fever. It was down and she had closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Alright out we come..." Luke said as he lifted Clare out of the water, "Anni can you take care of her so I can put her back to bed?" Anni already had the towels ready for the ninja.

"I'll be right outside..." Luke whispered as he placed one hand on Clare's cheek. She nodded as Anni wrapped the towel she had in her hand around her. Luke slipped out into the hall and once the door was shut slid down the wall as his knees buckled. After a minute Anni came back out with Clare leaning on her in the nightgown.

"Come Angel let's get you back to bed..." Luke whispered as he stood up. He picked Clare up much like you would a small child and carried her back upstairs. She was already asleep by the time he walked through their door. Luke was too tired to sleep in the chair again so tonight both of them slept in the bed. Luke on the outside, Clare securely in his arms and their 'children' between them. Clare snuggled as best she could in her current position. Luke rumbled low in his chest and tightened his hold on her.


	12. Friday week 2

Friday

Clare groaned and pressed her face deeper into Luke's chest.

"Your fever's back..." Luke whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can tell...Maybe I should go jump in the bay..." She grumbled.

"No but we'll get a cool cloth for your forehead..." Luke replied as rubbed a circle on her back, "How's your stomach?"

"Settled for now..." The ninja said softly.

"Shall we try for some lunch?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah..." She replied quietly.

"Then you'll have to let me go Angel..." Luke said as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Okay..." She said softly and let him go to roll to the other end of the bed. Clare's movements woke up Johnny, who was getting bigger every day. Luke got up and disappeared to get lunch. Johnny stretched and looked over at her mother.

"How you feeling momma?" She asked.

"Sick..." Was her answer. Johnny walked over and curled up at Clare's stomach.

"Dad said he'd make sure you got better." The young vixen said nuzzling her mother's stomach.

"I'm sure he'll get me back to top form..." Clare said. Johnny nudged Clare gently seeking attention. She pet the soon to be mother and leaned against the pillows behind her.

"I think I know how Anni feels now..." The kit muttered as she leaned into Clare's hand.

"Oh..." She said as her fever worsened again. Luke came back with lunch and a bowl of ice water, "Looks like I came back at the right time..." The sick woman looked over at him when he walked over.

"How bad are you feeling Angel?" He asked taking his seat and placing the two bowls on the nightstand.

"Hot..." She said softly.

"Alright let's bring your fever back down then you can have some lunch." He said as placed a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Okay..." She said and closed her eyes.

"That a girl..." Luke whispered as he gently scooped Johnny up and placed her in his lap. Johnny purred but kept her eye on her mother.

"She's going to be fine, you get some rest too sweetie..." Luke whispered gently stroking her rounding stomach. The sick ninja groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Shh...you're alright Angel..." He whispered as he changed the cloth on her forehead for a fresh one.

"I know..." She said softly.

"Your fever's starting to come down, so just relax..." He replied as he gently brushed his knuckles across her cheek. She leaned into his hand, her eyes still closed. Luke switched her cloth again and placed his palm to her cheek.

"Any better Angel?" He asked in a whisper as Johnny had fallen asleep in his lap.

"I'm not hot anymore, but still pretty warm..." She said softly.

"Alright we'll wait a little longer and then you can have some soup." He whispered rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay...What's it soup?" She whispered.

"Yes Angel, it's soup, cucco noodle..." He replied as he began to pull his hand back.

"Alright...I hope Jolene doesn't come by while I'm still sick..." She whispered and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"You could easily beat her, even now..." He replied as he switched her cloth again.

"If I could stay up long enough and hit the right one instead of the one of the three or four I would see..." She pointed out. Luke chuckled lightly, "Think you can sit up?"

"I'll try..." She whispered and put her hands near her ribs and pushed herself up. Luke looped one arm around behind her and helped her sit up after tucking a couple pillows back behind her, "Still alright?"

"Yeah...I'll be alright..." She said after closing her eyes.

"Okay, how many fingers?" He asked holding up two fingers after placing a cool cloth on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at his hand and saw four, so she held up four fingers.

"Getting better only seeing double..." Luke said as he picked up the bowl, "Do you think you can do this on your own today?"

"I'll try...But I think I can eat on my own." She said as she reached for the bowl. Luke placed the bowl in her lap and handed her the spoon. Clare's hand weren't shaking as she took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl. Johnny whimpered and shifted on Luke's lap, he automatically stroked her side gently. Clare ate the soup slowly making sure each spoon full stayed where it was suppose to. Jessie woke up and stretched, unfortunately due to his position fell off the bed with a startled yip. The sick ninja rubbed her ears afterwards then restarted on her half finished soup.

"You alright there, son?" Luke asked as he scooped the fox off the floor. Clare looked at him strange before shaking her head.

"It didn't look that high up..." Jessie said shaking himself and resettling himself on the bed. The ninja finished her soup and sighed.

"You want to lie back down?" Luke asked taking the bowl from her.

"I can do it..." She said and shoved the pillows out from behind her and laying back down, "You still got Johnny on your lap anyways..." Luke sighed.

"You're recovering quickly..." He said as he gently picked Johnny up so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm running off reserves..." She confessed. Luke frowned and glanced at the Keaton currently sleeping in his arms, "She's getting heavy..."

"Then lay her down Baho..." Clare giggled.

"Of course Meu..." He whispered as he placed the young mother on the ninja's stomach, proving she'd gain quite a bit of weight over the last few days.

"She is getting heavy..." She said and stroked the Keaton.

"Going to be a healthy litter is she weighs this much this early..." He mused as he took the cloth off the ninja's neck.

"I'm guessing...at least five..." Clare said as she played with Johnny's three tails.

"Most likely, six or seven is usually normal..." Luke added as he tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"You're probably right...I'm going to go back to sleep okay?" She said as her eyes reached half mast.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." He whispered placing a light kiss to her temple. Clare smiled and closed her eyes going into a deep sleep. Anni poked her head in the door.

"How's she holding up?" The young mother asked in a whisper.

"Just went to sleep and her lunch is staying down." Luke replied brushing the back of his fingers against Clare's cheek.

"That's good, come on Jessie, I'll get you something to eat..." Anni replied as she coaxed the over protective fox to come with her. He went after hesitating, but figured Luke could do a good job of looking out for Johnny while he was gone.

"She'll be fine..." Anni whispered as she picked him up and disappeared downstairs. The ninja muttered something unintelligible and patted the bed looking for Luke's hand. Luke linked his fingers with her again hoping she'd stay asleep. She sighed and stayed asleep. Luke covered her hand with his other gently rubbing circles against her skin. She sighed again and slipped into an even deeper sleep, one where nightmares wouldn't reach her. He smiled and tucked the blankets in around her mindful of Johnny. The Keaton mother was heavy enough to make Clare not roll around.

"Sleep tight you two..." Luke whispered. Around five that evening the two woke up and blinked at each other.

"And how did our girls sleep?" Luke asked, Jessie sitting belly up in his lap.

"Well I slept good, how about you, momma?" Johnny asked. Clare was about to answer but quickly but gently moved Johnny before bolting to the bathroom to cough some of her lunch out. Luke grabbed a cloth from the now lukewarm bowl and went to go fetch the ill ninja. When he got the bathroom, Clare was lying on her stomach on the cold tiles with her hand over her forehead.

"Come on Angel, up you come, nice and slow..." Luke said as he gently lifted her off the tiles.

"But the cold feels good..." She whispered, her throat rough from heaving.

"We'll get a nice cold cloth on your forehead, but we can't have you getting a chill..." He replied as he cradled her against him.

"Alright...I'm in no shape to be arguing with you anyways..."The sick ninja said and put her cheek on his chest. Luke shook his head and once again tucked her into bed.

"Watch her, I'll be right back." He instructed as he went to go get fresh water. Clare's temperature stayed at a steady level until he got back. Luke placed the ice water on the nightstand next to the cup of tea he'd brought up. He quickly placed a cold cloth on her forehead.

"This is the worst...wait no scratch that this is the second worst..." Clare said as she felt the cloth on her head. Luke shook his head.

"Let's not think about that..." He told her as he took her hand away from her forehead.

"How about the time when I went five days without sleep and someone or should I say some people woke me up...twice." She asked looking over at him.

"I was trying to keep quiet but that little flying fuzz ball wouldn't listen..." Luke replied.

"Right...so you just had to start yelling...that made her listen alright..." The ninja said sheepishly, knowing that her and Celia had their own yelling matches.

"I'm sorry but it's a little aggravating when a chu-chu got more respect than I did..." Luke sighed as he folded his arms on the edge of the bed and dropped his head on them.

"Hey, I respected you...sure I called you a pansy half the time but that was as far as I went...I respected your personal bubble so...yeah..." Clare said awkwardly fiddling with the edge of the sheet.

"It's not a big deal, I got used to it..." He replied as he took one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

"Did you notice I didn't start calling you a pansy again the second time we met..." She asked looked at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, because I was acting like one..." He replied with a sigh.

"No...it was because for those seven years, whenever I thought of you, which was every day, I remembered how brave you were when you stabbed tentacle face's tentacle. Even though you were scared..." Clare confessed while she looked up at ceiling.

"Yet, I wasn't brave enough to tell you I didn't want you to leave..." He muttered.

"I did say I was coming back...And I did." She pointed out, "Then after that I broke my arm the second time, I was put on cabin arrest..." She grumbled then.

"I didn't want you getting hurt until I knew you'd come back in one piece..." He defended.

"Hmmm, So it was alright for you to go waltzing around the Isle of the Dead looking for a key but not me..." She asked.

"I wasn't hurt now was I?" He countered as he played with her fingers.

"No but what about that ugly beastie that tired to eat me? Was it still there when you went ashore?" She asked playing back.

"You mean you didn't hear all the racket I was making digging out my old rapier?" He asked as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Nope." She said.

"Geeze, I could have woken the dead with all the noise I was making, but then again you were out like a candle...." He replied.

"When I'm asleep, I usually sleep a rock..." She muttered.

"I know that Angel, and you nearly gave me a heart attack at Cataline..." Luke replied as he kissed her fingertips.

"With the nightmare or the re broken arm?" She asked turning onto her side facing towards him.

"The fact you weren't breathing..." He replied as he continued to play with her fingers.

"Right....the nightmare...wait...you stole my first kiss...Just be glad I love you or else I would have asked for a refund." She said giggling lightly. Luke chuckled and kissed her palm.

"What I didn't like about that whole adventure was the last fight..." She confessed and pressed her face into the pillow.

"I know Angel, I didn't like seeing you like that..." Luke whispered as he rubbed her side with his free hand.

"I'm just happy I had a knight in a shining blue sea coat..." She said and turned her head to look at him threw one eye. Luke smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

"It's gotta be close to dinner time soon...should I make an appearance or remain MIA..." She asked.

"You're not getting out of bed until your fever breaks..." Luke replied.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" She asked as she went to sit up. Luke nipped her wrist quickly. She groaned but continued in her struggle to sit up.

"I didn't want to have to do this Angel but..." He muttered before quickly licking her now bare stomach. Her arms started shaking but she swung her body weight forward so she didn't need to rest on her arms. Next thing she knew Luke was gently pinning her to the bed by her waist.

"Quit struggling Angel, you're only going to tire yourself out prolonging your recovery time."

"Alright alright...I'm already tired..." She said and lowered her upper half slowly back onto the bed.

"Why don't you listen to me?" He asked releasing her with his head cocked to the side.

"Since when do kittens ever listen...And I've lived my life by listening to other, letting them make my decisions...wasn't like I had much of a choice back then anyways..." She said and closed her eyes, not going to sleep yet though.

"I only want what's best for you..."He whispered as he kissed her temple.

"They always said that...But this is the truth...I'll start listening to you more often Luke." Clare said.

"Thank you Angel..." He whispered and laid down next to her after scooping up Johnny and resting her on his stomach. Clare snuggled into his side after yawning. He carefully looped his arm around her and rubbed the slowly tightening muscles of her shoulders. The ninja's body relaxed slowly under his ministrations and she fell asleep quickly.

"Sleep tight Angel..." he whispered as he placed a single kiss to her forehead. She responded by snuggling into his chest. Luke sighed contently as he tucked her in and joined her.


	13. Saturday week 2

Saturday

Clare's fever spiked and dropped dramatically since five in the morning, and the poor ninja suffered from minor fevered illusions.

"Clare...Angel...wake up...come on...wake up." Luke's voice drifted through the fog of her fevered sleep. The ninja opened her and looked up at him blinking tiredly.

"Sweetie how many fingers do you see?" He asked holding four fingers in front of her.

"Twenty...no...eight...no twenty..." She said confused.

"Alright..."He said as he quickly placed a cold cloth on her forehead, "Do you still know where you are?"

"The in bed, in our room, in the inn, in Levious..." Clare said blinking up at him.

"Alright Angel just checking..." he whispered as he gently stroked her cheek. She leaned her head towards his hand. Luke smiled softly and slowly began to pull his head back. She closed her eyes and let her head flop back against her pillow.

"Rest Angel, I'm going to try to balance you're temperature, I'll wake up when Anni brings up breakfast." He whispered as he switched the cloth.

"Okay..." She whispered and slept. At seven o'clock Anni knocked on the door frame so not to startle her musing Uncle, who had his fingers laced in Clare's.

"Hmm..." He hummed and looked over at her.

"I've got breakfast, do you want me to get you some fresh water?" Anni asked as she placed the tray of breakfast on the nightstand her head cocked to one side.

"Sure..." He said then went to nudge the ninja awake. Anni took the bowl of lukewarm water and disappeared to go change it, humming Luke's lullaby with one hand on her stomach. Clare groaned and opened her eyes, the fever spiking again.

"Shh, can you sit up Angel?" Luke asked quietly as he waved her cloth a bit to cool it before placing it back on her forehead.

"I...I think so..." She said and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"How's your head?" He asked tucking a couple of pillows behind her.

"Fine...for now..." She said softly.

"And you're stomach?" He asked as he reached for the bowl of porridge.

"Fine...For now...again..." She whispered and looked at him as her fever dropped.

"Alright, tea first then you can eat..." He said quietly as he placed the cup of ginger and lemon tea in her hands.

"Alright..." Clare said as she sipped her tea after getting her hands to stop shaking. Luke placed one warm hand on her back as Anni came back and placed the bowl of cool water on the nightstand, "Feeling any better Auntie Clare?"

"Take a wild guess..." The sick ninja said after she sipped her tea.

"You be feeling better soon, I'm sure." Anni said quietly before gently hugging the ninja and then slipping out the door.

"...Soon as in as if another day or so...hopefully not..." Clare grumbled then sipped her tea again.

"I'm going to say you'll be feeling better by the end of the night." Anni said with a warm smile before heading downstairs to check on a curtain young mother. The ninja sighed and finished her tea. Luke gently took the cup from her and placed the bowl on her hands.

"Only eat as much as you can..."He said.

"Okay..." She said and scooped up a spoon full of the food.

"That's my girl." Luke said as he placed his hand back against the small of her back. She ate that spoon full then another, slowly. Johnny padded into the room a little short of breath.

"Hey there sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked as he gently picked her up.

"Tired...too many stairs in this place..." Johnny said. Luke chuckled and placed her on the bed before gently stroking her sides.

"Just be glad you're not on room arrest..." The ninja said as her fever dropped again then ate more porridge.

"Do you even think you could stand right now?" Johnny asked as she purred contently as Luke continued to stoke her rounding side.

"Well, if I was allowed out of bed, I might be able to...but he won't let me up..." Clare said and finished her breakfast before her fever spiked again.

"Because I want you're fever to break first." Luke defended as he made her lie down and placed a fresh cloth to her forehead after taking the bowl from her.

"It would just be around the room..." She said and laid on the bed, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders.

"I know you don't like staying in one place for a long period of time, but you'll recover faster if you rest." He replied as he tucked her in.

"Okay...But as soon as I get break this fever I'm gonna do some running around...get my legs back in gear..." She said softly.

"Walking..." Luke coaxed, "I'll let you up, but you have to take it slow...Okay?"

"Okay..." She said and smiled to him.

"Thank you." He said softly as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Welcome..." She said softly but her fever choose that time to spike. Luke sighed and switched her cloth for a fresh one as Johnny carefully crawled onto Clare' stomach. The ninja stroked Johnny's side when the Keaton make herself comfortable.

"I swear if I get any bigger I'm going to bite Jessie on all three tails..." Johnny muttered as she settled her head on her paws.

"Oh you'll get bigger Johnny girl...you will..." Clare said as she stared up at the roof. Johnny groaned and wrapped her three tails around her rounding stomach.

"Oh you'll be just fine..." Clare muttered as she stroked the Keaton's head gently.

"I honestly wish I could believe you..." She moaned as her side twitched.

"You don't believe your dear old mum, oh my poor heart..." The ninja said and fake stabbed herself with an headless arrow.

"Mom you're so melodramatic..." The young vixen groaned as her side tensed slightly under Clare's hand.

"Are the kits kicking?" The ninja said and stroked the Keaton's head gently.

"Sort of..." Johnny replied.

"Poor baby girl..." Clare said softly then stared up at the roof. Johnny grumbled and nuzzled into Clare's stomach.

"Don't press so hard dear..." Clare grumbled softly.

"Sorry mum." Johnny apologized.

"I'm going to go back in sleep..." The ninja said after yawning tiredly.

"Night momma..." Johnny replied. The ninja closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Come here sweetie..." Luke whispered as he gently scooped the young mother off the ninja and cradled her against his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Uncle Luke, can you help me for a minute...I can't reach the spices on the top shelf..." Anni called from down stairs.

"Sure thing Sweetheart." Luke said as he placed Johnny in her basket and headed downstairs. Clare's fever spiked again and this time someone else noticed.

"Farore...Your little girl is sick..." Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, told the goddess of courage while Din, the goddess of power, flicked imaginary dust off her shoulder.

"Oh my poor little girl..." Farore said her hands coming over her head in a very Anni like manner.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Din asked looking at the green haired woman.

"I'm going to go check on her what else?" Farore snapped as she disappeared in a flourish of leaves. Back with the sick ninja, the goddess appeared and rested her hand on Clare's forehead. The sick woman opened her eyes and looked up at the green haired woman, "Farore?...what are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on you, sweetie..." Farore cooed as she gently stroked Clare's bangs off her face. The ninja breathed in the other woman's scent of the forest.

"You smell like freshly rained on trees..." Clare muttered and let the goddess brush her bangs off her face. Farore laughed lightly, it was like summer rain.

"You need rest little one, go to sleep my sweet little angel..." The goddess cooed running her fingers through Clare's hair.

"I'm surprised Din and Nayru haven't come to get you yet...And I'm not little..." The younger girl said her fever dropping dramatically.

"You'll always be my little girl, now go to sleep so you can get better." Farore replied as she continued to run her pale green fingers through the ninja's hair.

"Alright..." Clare yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Sweet dreams little Angel..." Farore whispered as placed a light kiss to Clare's forehead and stood up. Luke was about to open the door since he was finished helping Anni when Din and Nayru came to grab their sister.

"Time to go..." Din hissed as they disappeared. Luke opened the door and stared at the puddle of water, the few leaves and some sparks on the floor then at the girl on the bed. He glanced around the room, it reeked of magic, strong magic. He sat down in his usual spot and checked the ninja's temperature. The ninja opened her eyes and yawned, "Hello..."

"Hey Angel, how you feeling?" Luke asked tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"Good at the moment...Farore visited..." The ninja said yawning.

"The Goddess of Courage came to visit?" Luke asked double checking her temperature, which was down.

"Yup...said something about me always being her little girl...Kinda weird if you ask me..." She said and stretched her arms up.

"I think your temperature got a little too high while I was gone..." Luke muttered as he glanced about the room again.

"Then explain why there are talking leaves, sparks and a puddle in the room and while even I can smell the magic hmm?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"I can't." Luke replied as he stood up and got Johnny who was shifting in her basket.

"I'm sure Anni can...since she knows everything in her Inn including when the goddesses appear, weather to take their sister back or not." She said while giggling lightly. Luke chuckled as he placed their little girl on the bed.

"Oh well...It could have been my fever but I don't think so..." She said and started to stroke the Keaton.

"I don't know, but they'll probably be back." Luke replied.

"Momma could you go a little lower..." Johnny asked quietly shifting in discomfort.

"Of course..." She petted lower.

"Mmm...thank you..." Johnny purred as a kit turned under Clare's hand. She kept petting and smiled, "Oh well the Goddesses will do what they want...except if you still don't believe me..." She pulled out a green strand of hair and held it to Luke.

"Well would you take a look at that..." Luke said with a smile. She giggled and let her ears twitched. Another kit turned under her hand as Anni poked her head in the door, "Did you have a good visit Auntie Clare?"

"Yeah, too bad Din and Nayru took Farore, would like to ask her a few questions..." Clare said giggling again, her fever staying down. Anni just smiled the way she always does when she knows something no one else does and left. Johnny shifted so her was lying on her side, giving her litter more room to shift.

"She knows something...but then again when doesn't she..." Clare said and looked over at Luke.

"She's a smart girl..." Luke replied as he ran his hand across the young vixen's stomach. Clare hummed and closed her eyes. Luke placed his hand to her forehead, "I think...your fever has finally broken." He said with a warm smile.

"Yes...later I go for a walk..." Clare said stretching her arms up.

"Yes you can go for a walk but I'm coming with you..." Luke said as he took the cloth off her forehead.

"Of course...I was going to get you to come with me anyways." She said returning to petting Johnny. Johnny sighed as the tension in her sides released. Clare hummed and closed her eyes. Johnny twitched and rolled onto her other side, muttering about sharp claws. The ninja shook her head and took a deep, relaxing breath, "I'm gonna need a bath when I get up..." She muttered.

"I'll have Anni fill the tub as soon as you're ready..." Luke told her as he gently laid his hand on Johnny's side.

"How about after our walk?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan, how you holding up sweetie?" Luke asked Johnny feeling a kit turn under his hand.

"The feeling takes a little getting used to..." The vixen replied.

"I'm surprised they've got claws already..." Clare said and propped her head up on the pillow to look at the Keaton still on her stomach. Johnny groaned as another kit turned. Clare started stroking Johnny's stomach amazingly calming the kits inside. Johnny sighed and purred contently as her litter settled. The ninja smiled and flopped her head back onto the pillow. Luke smiled and gently picked up Johnny as he laid next to the ninja.

"Yeah, you need a break from the chair anyways..." Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled cutely and kissed his own cheek. Luke chuckled and pulled her close then placed Johnny between them. The ninja purred lightly and snuggled her nose into his shoulder. Johnny twisted trying to get comfortable again without disturbing her litter. Clare giggled again and kept still for the Keaton mother. Johnny finally got herself arranged comfortable unfortunately all her shifting had unsettled her litter again. The ninja stroked her stomach again gently as she kept her head on Luke's shoulder. Once more Johnny's litter settled and she relaxed.

"There you go..." Clare cooed and kept stroking Johnny's stomach.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next month and a half..."Johnny muttered.

"Anni will help you threw it..." Clare said softly.

"I know, I just wish you were going to be here..." Johnny confessed.

"Well I could always go out and get sick again...but then your father here would probably tie me to him if that ever happened..." The ninja muttered.

"I don't think I could stand seeing you this sick again..." Luke said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Then I won't purposely get sick..." She said nuzzling his shoulder. Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She purred in response.

"Momma..."Johnny yawned.

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

"One of them just won't settle down..." The young mother groaned.

"Just like a certain someone I know..." Luke said then chuckled lightly. Clare glared at him and rested her hand on Johnny's stomach. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Johnny squirmed a little until the restless kit rested under Clare's hand.

"There...the kit is resting..." The ninja said softly and started stroking Johnny's fur along her stomach.

"Thanks Momma..." Johnny said as she relaxed, until the kit that seemed to be causing the most trouble shifted again. Clare felt the little one shift.

"Hmm..." She hummed. Johnny shifted again as her kit turned.

"Little mover you've got there Johnny..." Clare said as she kept stroking her belly.

"...Don't remind me..." Johnny groaned shifted once again.

"Do you want to go back down stairs to that nice warm wheat bag?" Clare asked.

"No, I'm okay, I just wished it would settle down..." Johnny muttered finally finding that lying on her left side was the most comfortable. Clare stroked the young Keaton and kept her head on Luke's shoulder. Anni poked her head in the door, "You three ready for lunch?"

"I sure am." Clare said as she shifted to sit up. Anni smiled and carried in a tray with hot stew and tea as well as a bowl of warm milk for the young mother on the bed.

"Good, cause I didn't want to pack it back downstairs..." Anni replied as she switched the dirty dishes for the new ones.

"Alright, thanks Anni." Clare said happily.

"Told you you'd be feeling better..." She said as she left the room with a wink and a giggle.

"...I know..." Clare said with a defeated sigh. Luke chuckled and passed her the bowl of stew that was on the tray with a spoon. She took the stew and spoon and started to eat.

"Come here sweetie..." Luke said as he picked up Johnny and settled her in his lap and offered her the bowl of cream. Johnny gratefully lapped at the cream as Clare finished her stew. Luke took her bowl and set it back on the tray then once more looped his arm around her waist. She leaned against him and smiled lightly.

"Do you want the tea, I think it's camomile?" He asked.

"Sure I'll eat and drink almost everything as long as it doesn't have sage in it." She replied sitting back up. Luke chuckled and placed the cup in her hands as Johnny rolled onto her left side again, Luke took the empty bowl and returned it to the tray. The ninja sipped her tea and leaned back against the head board. Johnny purred contently as Luke gently stroked her side.

"I wonder what next year is gonna have for us..." Clare commented after a few minutes of silence.

"A new niece and a litter of Keaton kits for sure..." Luke replied as a kit turned under his palm.

"Grandkids...oh joy..." Clare muttered off handily as she kept sipping her tea.

"But you're so good with Anni, I can only imagine what you'd be like with an actual baby..." Luke said quietly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Over protective..." Clare said as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose before pulling back, "You need to shave..." She said.

"I'll do that while you're in the bath." Luke replied.

"Alright..." She said and leaned against his shoulder again.

"Dad can you take me down to my basket?" Johnny asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, how about that walk Angel?" Luke replied.

"Alright...I just need to find some clothes because I refused to go tramping around Levious in a nightgown..." Clare said and sat up.

"I don't blame you..." Luke replied as he gently picked Johnny up and cradled her in his arms before heading downstairs. Clare dug around for a while looking for something to wear and pulled out one of her many colours. There was a thud from downstairs.

"Anni are you alright?" Link's voice floated. Clare went downstairs tying the draw string on her black with blue stitching shorts together to keep her shorts from falling off.

"I'm alright, I just tripped..." Anni replied from the living room.

"One of the many reasons why I don't like wearing skirts and dresses..." Clare said walking into the living room.

"Actually I tripped over Jessie..." Anni replied as Link helped the young mother to her feet, poor Jessie lying in her arms a little dazed.

"...He's like comedy relief for this family..." Clare commented. Anni giggled lightly and placed the young dog in the basket behind his mate.

"Speaking of dogs...where's mine at?" The ninja asked looking around for Luke.

"Oh he's out on the lawn dealing with a certain pain in my rear..." Anni replied with a frown, like whoever was out there left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh geeze..." Clare said and walked to the door and threw it. Luke had Marcus Leech pinned to the grass with his rapier against the boy's neck.

"I warned you Leech..." Luke growled. The ninja leaned against the porch railing watching carefully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just don't kill me!" The pathetic pudgy young male pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you because my niece is against bloodshed but...If I ever see your sorry face on these lands again I'll make you wish you never tried to take my niece's life." Luke growled and with a swift kick to his ribs, Marcus was gone.

"We need a guard dog for the Inn..." Clare muttered gently as she sat on the porch steps.

"That we do..." Luke grumbled as he too sat on the steps.

"For Anni's birthday, I'm getting her a dog..." She said as she stretched her arms.

"We won't be here for her birthday..." Luke said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Belated birthday then." She said after making herself comfortable. Luke chuckled.

"I can't believe it, she's only just turned nineteen and already she's married with her first baby on the way."

"She's ahead of us old folks...You're 30 and I'm turning 26 here in another week or so unless we're counting Johnny in this then we're way behind." Clare said and leaned against his chest.

"Well Sophie never actually got married and I don't think Shiloh did either..." Luke mused as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Hmm...we're wasting day light here... Let's go for that walk." She said and went to stand up.

"Alright..." Luke sighed and released her. She stood then turned to him.

"I'm surprised you haven't tackled me yet because of what I'm wearing but oh well..." She said and walked a few steps forward.

"Oh I noticed but don't forget..." He replied as he looped his arm around her waist, "...We share a bed." She giggled before leaning against him as they walked. It was nice and warm outside, good day for a walk. Unfortunately for Clare, she was wearing black and that attracts heat.

"Maybe black was the wrong colour for today..." She said while she pulled out her cloth fan to start fanning herself.

"You want to head back?" He asked.

"But we just got started, we're not ever four yards away from the Inn." Clare said pointing back the large building behind them.

"I don't want you to get too warm..." Luke said but continued to walk forward with her.

"If I get too warm, we'll go back, alright?" She said whilst fanning herself, the fan making a nice cooling breeze for her.

"Alright, but let me know alright?" He asked as they passed the pond.

"Count on it." She said and moved the fan to give him a gust of air from it before she went back to gently fanning herself. Luke just shook his head as they continued their walk. About half way down the beach of the bay, "Alright, I'm really hot right now..." Clare piped up.

"Ready to head back now?" He asked not seeming to feel the heat even though he was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants.

"You're weird...and yes I am ready to head back now...How can you not be hot wearing all that black?" Clare asked as they turned around.

"I don't know, I guess I don't feel it anymore..." He replied as he scooped her off her feet.

"...Hmm...Your shirt is cooking..." She said and fidgeted for a minute.

"Oh calm down..." He said as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. His shirt cooled instantly.

"Oh that feels nice..." Clare said and snuggled into his cool shirt. Luke shook his head as they once again passed the pond. With the sun heat and the cool shirt with Luke's gentle heart beat the recovered ninja feel asleep.

"Wake up Angel, Anni's already filled the tub for you..." Luke cooed as he gently shook her awake.

"Alright..." She said and stretched again then wiggled out of his arms. Luke set her on her feet than disappeared up stairs.

"Okay to the bath..." She said and went to the bathroom where her red stuff was. Anni was humming a quick jig as she moved about the kitchen getting ready for the dinner rush. Clare was scrubbing herself clean, hair and all. Clare heard Luke coming down stairs humming the harmony to Anni's jig, "Need help sweetheart?" He asked.

"Sure can you make the soup?" Anni replied, in a very good mood. The ninja after scrubbing down decided just to soak for a little longer.

"Anni where's the dragon scales?" Luke asked.

"Above the stove third shelf on the right, where it always is." Anni answered as she threw something in a pot. After Clare was done, she dried off and started to dress, "Anni do you want me to drain the water?" She asked.

"Yes please!" Anni called from the very steamy kitchen.

"Okay..." The ninja called back as she stuck her hand in the still warm water and drained it.

"Excuse me sweetie..." Luke said.

"Sure thing Uncle." Anni replied. There was the clang of pots and the a cupboard closing. Clare dried her hair and left it down and tossed the towel in the hammer before going to sit in the living room. Johnny was lying contently by the fire with Jessie nuzzling her neck affectionately. Clare smiled and pulled out a silver comb to comb out her hair.

"Jessie, guess what?" Johnny said quietly not noticing their mother in the room.

"Hmm?" The black fox hummed still nuzzling Johnny.

"I think I've figured out how many we're having..." Johnny replied as she licked his ear.

"Someone's defiantly turning into me..." Clare commented startling the two keatons.

"Mom!" Johnny whined and buried her face in Jessie's fur.

"I didn't hear much, and it's a mothers job to embarrass their little fluff balls." Clare said still combing out her wet hair. Johnny whined and continued to hide as Jessie laughed lightly before coaxing her to tell him how many kits to expect. Clare giggled then left the area to give Johnny the privacy she wanted, she went to the library instead.

"WHAT! You're kidding right!" Jessie exclaimed from downstairs. That hurt Clare's ears so she rubbed them while wincing.

"Auntie Clare, dinner's ready." Anni called from downstairs. The ninja got up and went down the stairs then over to her seat.

"Umm hello Jessie, you still there?" Johnny asked waving a paw in front of his nose. Anni giggled as she put the pot of spaghetti noodles on the table.

"Oh geeze..." Clare said as she saw the huge pot. Luke came out and placed the other pot with the sauce in it on the table while Anni went out on to the porch. The mother to be let loose a sharp whistle calling the boys, Link, Sheik, Tetra, the two Rito and the korok for dinner. Clare sighed as they all went to their spots and stared hungrily at the food. Anni came back over to the table, her arms crossed over her chest between her rounded stomach and her girls.

"Alright I've had enough of you six acting like ravenous dogs at every meal therefore you wait until everyone else is served. Anni stated with a frown on her usually happy face. The six pirates all looked at their laps.

"Anni you might want to uncross your arms...because Link is staring..." Clare said as she stood to get the pot of spaghetti over to herself. The young woman's new husband received a sharp smack to the back of the head, the poor mother had hit that stage where she was very self-conscious. She left the room with an irritated humph.

"Geeze thanks Clare..." Link said rubbing his head.

"Welcome." Clare said joking as she scooped herself some noodles. Luke chuckled, "You asked for it kid, she's going to need a lot of reassurance now and you staring at the girls doesn't help."

"But you're allowed to stare at Clare's..." Link pointed out, making the ninja glare at the taller man beside her.

"I don't stare..." Luke said trying to think of one time other than when they were along that he was even allowed to look.

"When she was sleep after those five days she was awake you were..." Link said loving the look of death and doom that the captain was receiving from the ninja.

"I was not." Luke said after a moment.

"You were to." Link declared happily.

"Was not." Luke said flatly, apparently not impressed at being accused of such a thing.

"Were to, and you know it...I may have been twelve but I still saw you staring at her..." Link said leaning back.

"Accuse me of what you will kid, but I saw your jaw drop the first time you saw Jolene." Luke said finally as he finished the food no one saw him take.

"Gee I wonder why, other than her yelling at you that you'd lose your balls if you didn't repay her the fifty rupees you stole." Link said then inhaled his food. Luke sighed, shook his head and left the table to go outside. Link snorted and looked over at Clare who was glaring daggers at him and looked about to throw one at him when she stood and followed after Luke. The older man was nowhere to be seen on the lawn. She looked around the Inn and even jumped up onto the roof. There he was, lying on his back with his eyes closed, just beyond the pond. The ninja jumped off the roof and landed on the other side of the pond. He didn't even move let alone open his eyes when she landed behind him. She sighed and crossed her legs and started to meditate.

"Clare?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" She answered, still meditating.

"I didn't do any of what the kid accused me of, I swear." He said as he opened his eyes and stared up at one of the twin moons.

"I believe you..." She whispered and kept her meditative pose. Luke sighed and continued to stare up. The wing marks on the ninja's back faded away as her magic came back to full power and she sighed before turning to flop backwards so her stomach would be near Luke's head. Luke reached up to find her hand and lace their fingers together. Clare smiled and turned her head to show him that fact.

"So did you hear how many Johnny thinks she's having?" He asked as he toyed with her fingers.

"Nope. Did you?" She asked rolling onto her side.

"She's having eight or nine." Luke replied after he kissed her palm.

"That's a lot for one so tiny..." Clare said after she giggled at the feeling of his moustache against her palm.

"Jessie says she's lucky, his mom was her size and she had thirteen." Luke replied as he whined about not having her close enough.

"Thirteen, that's a lot..." She mused and scooted closer, just a smidge.

"Thirteen boys is even worse..." Luke added, whining again.

"What are you whining about?" She asked looking at him.

"I want you here not there..." He replied as he patted the spot next to him.

"Oh but I'm comfy..." She whined this time.

"But Clare, I've hardly been able to hold you at all over the last few days..." He replied as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Alright alright..." She said and moved around until she was right beside him. Luke rumbled happily as he pulled her close. She snuggled her nose into his shoulder.

"This is better..." Luke said quietly.

"It is..." She whispered and turned her head to look at him.

"Something on your mind Angel?" He asked looking down at her.

"Nope...just enjoying the view..." She said while snickering then looked up at the sky.

"You're such a goof..." He said as he kissed her temple.

"I like being a goof, if I wasn't life would be too serious." She explained.

"I know and that's why I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you just because you're you." Clare said and snuggled her nose back into his shoulder.

"Believe me Angel, if I gave you all the reasons I love you we'd be here all night and then some..." Luke confessed kissing her forehead.

"Same here..." She purred. The front door of the Inn creaked open.

"I don't want to hear it Link." Anni stated emotionally.

"But Anni, you are, I don't care if you've gained a little weight, you're still beautiful in my eyes." Link told her.

"Mistake number one, Never say 'you've gained a little weight'...It could end in injury..." Clare said holding up one finger.

"Link, can you even look at me, I'm fat and ugly and..." Anni was now in tears.

"No Little One you're not, you're beautiful and you're glowing..." Link cooed most likely having taken the small girl in his arms.

"Mistake number two, never say no to a emotionally unstable woman..." Clare said holding up a second finger. Anni broke down and started sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay..." Link said quietly.

"I can't wait until this child is born..." Clare grumbled and buried her face into Luke's shoulder. Luke out right laughed, "Oh boy..." The ninja snuggled into his shoulder with a sigh.

"Not to ruin your good mood Angel but do you know how many kids Ann' wants?" Luke asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Please say under seven..." She whispered.

"Five, six at the most." He reassured.

"Oh good, I had to bring seven little buggers into the world way back when...from the same woman...it was a royal pain in the rear end." She sighed happily.

"By any chance does she have any relation to a certain pirate currently flopped across the couch?" Luke asked with a smile.

"No but there is a relation to the Sheikhan leaned over said couch..." She said. Luke chocked, "What?" He gasped pathetically.

"Sheik's aunt was the one with the seven kids..." Clare said reaching to scratch and itch on her side.

"I only want one, just one..." He whispered letting his head drop back onto the grass.

"That's what Sheik's uncle said to...for some odd reason it's the females that want more kids...I just want one too." She said looking up at him.

"I can barely handle Anni, I don't think I'd do well with more than one." Luke confessed his head still on the grass.

"I think you'd do just fine..." She said and nuzzled his ribs affectionately. Luke chuckled and sighed contently hearing Anni's tears subside. Clare hummed and rested her head and upper body on his chest.

"Shall we head inside Angel?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay...I'll race you..." She said and stood up to run over to the Inn.

"Okay..." He said and fazed out of view to reappear leaning against the railing.

"That's cheating!" The ninja yelled skidding to a stop in front of the stairs.

"You never said no magic Angel..." He replied as he pulled her up into his arms.

"Still cheating..." She grumbled. Luke chuckled and placed a kiss behind her ear. She shivered slightly but didn't do anything else

"Shall we go to bed Angel, Anni changed the sheets..." He said with a purr.

"Don't matter to me..." She commented after she kissed his jaw. Luke chuckled and fazed with her to drop onto their bed. With a snap of his fingers, the door and window snapped shut and locked, the curtains pulled shut.

"Someone likes using magic..." She said, and since she was on top this time, licked the shell of his ear.

"Finally figured it out..." He replied as he shuddered before nipping at her ribs. She groaned and nipped the tip of his ear purring into it. Luke didn't like being on the bottom so he quickly turned the tables, removing his shirt while he was at it. She meeped and ran her hands down his now bare chest reaching his belt. Luke quickly attacked her neck with feather light nips and kisses. Clare's hand slowly undid his belt and slipped it from its loops of his pants.

"Having fun Angel?" He asked pulling a page from her book and licking the shell of her ear. She shivered and her hands stopped to curl around his leather belt with a deep throaty moan.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He purred nipping at her jaw. She moaned softer and dropped his belt beside the bed. Luke smiled and nipped at her pulse point as his nimble fingers untied her shorts. She moaned again as she slid her fingers in between the waist band of his pants and his boxer waist band.

"Something bothering you Angel?" He purred as he licked the hollow of her neck.

"I'm....I'm trying to figure out...how to get your pants off in this position and it's not working..." She said after she moaned and groaned.

"Really now, cause I had no problem with your shorts..." He purred as he ran his hand up her now bare legs. She shivered but somehow she got his pants off. Luke started nipping at the tip of her breast bone while tracing an eight on her stomach. She moaned as her hands traveled up his sides over his shoulders to drag down his chest then repeated. Luke grinned and nipped a little lower then licked the same spot back to the top. She moaned again and her hands stopped on his chest. He chuckled and repeated each time going a little lower. She moaned and they got louder the lower he got. Luke nipped as low as he knew he was allowed before attacking her ribs again. She moaned deeply and let her hands continue their trailing. He nipped the bottom of her top teasingly. She just moaned, her fogged over brain not comprehending it. Luke decided to help clear the fog as his tongue darted under her top. She moaned but looked down at him, the fog dissipating slightly but still remaining. He smirked and did it again on the other side. She moaned and her eye lids slid shut. Smiling like the cat who got the cream he nipped her naval. She moaned and groaned in response. Luke ran his tongue across her naval at the exact same time as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. She moaned, shivered, gasped and groaned. He did it again only slower, just to see what would happen. Same reaction but louder. He did it one more time even slower. A much louder reaction. Luke relented and rested his head on her stomach. She took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. But just about the point she'd be able to breathe again, Luke would run his hand back up her thigh. That just sped up her heart even more so she decided to play back, her hand brushed over the mark on his back. Even the slightest touch made him melt. So now Luke's body was completely limp as Clare played with his ears, barely touching them. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were open she could've sworn he'd fallen asleep, he was just that relaxed.

"Having fun yet?" She purred as she fluffed up his hair with her hands. He rumbled in approval as he traced her mark sluggishly on her side, his motor skills a little sloppy at the moment. She purred in response and lightly dragged the tips of her fingers across his temple and back again. He sighed and nuzzled her stomach like a big cat. She purred again and rested her head on the pillows behind her. Luke gently nuzzled the underside of her top. Clare purred again and stroked his hair back gently.

"I'm kind of jealous of the kid..." Luke muttered off handily.

"Why?" The ninja asked as she lifted her head off the pillows.

"I don't know, Anni's absolutely glowing and they're so fare ahead of us, kind of makes me want a family of my own..." He mused just speaking openly about what was on his mind. She blushed, "I want to wait until I'm married...Been a dream of mine sorta..." She whispered looking up at the ceiling.

"I can wait..." He replied once again nuzzling her flat stomach.

"Okay...But then I guess...we can ....Well I don't know...play...." She said and started to fiddle with his hair.

"Only as far as you're comfortable with..." He reassured as he nipped lightly at her ribs. She moaned lightly and kept fiddling with his hair. Luke nipped a little harder while gently trailing his fingers down her side. She moaned louder and purred gently as her fingers gently ran over his ears.

"It's no fun if you're being so passive Angel..." He whispered as he nuzzled the underside of her top again.

"I...I can't do...do anything with...your head so...far down...." Clare purred gently after moaning gently. Luke smiled and nuzzled the underside of her jaw. She groaned and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Luke jumped slightly as her forwardness but quickly gave into the kiss. Her hands danced across his ribs and came to rest on his shoulders. Luke looped his arm under her as he gently pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Luke's free hand slipped up the side of her thigh. She purred into the kiss and played with his hair on the back of his head. Luke broke the kiss only to quickly snag another with a new passion. She moaned into it and kissed him back while her hands continued to play with his hair. The hand not currently occupied with her leg traced her symbol on her back. She purred and moaned while still kissing him. Once again he broke the kiss to nip at her neck and shoulder. Clare moaned and groaned as she nipped and licked his ear and temple. Luke groaned quietly and nipped at her collar bone. She groaned and kissed the top of his head as her hands ran along the bottom of his ribs. He stopped nipping only long enough to nuzzle the underside of her chin before nipping at the hollow of her neck. She purred again and nuzzled the top of his head as her hands continued their dance on his ribs. He placed a light kiss to the hollow and started nipping the tip of her breast bone. She moaned and bent her head to lick the side of his temple. Luke groaned and continued to nip down her breast bone. She moaned and let her head flop back against the pillows. Luke nipped as low as he knew he was technically allowed, but decided to test his luck and nipped the tiniest bit lower. Luck was on his side tonight because the ninja gave the loudest moan of the night. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to that spot. She purred in response and shivered. Luke smiled once again and placed a kiss to the underside of her top. Luck was still on his side because she purred again after moaning deliciously. Luke smirked and ran his finger just under her top. The woman crossed her legs whilst moaning delightedly.

"You're letting me get away with so much Angel..." He purred as he trailed his finger back in the opposite direction.

"I love you...As far as you're concerned, my entire life is yours...I love you so much, I'm willing to let go of old beliefs..." She whispered after a good moan.

"Never let go of what you believe in Angel..." He whispered as he placed a gently kiss to her lips.

"The one's I'm letting go were never my beliefs...Either that or they've been written over..." She purred kissing him again. Luke chuckled and returned the gesture. She purred again and ran her hands over his shoulders. Luke rumbled low in his chest and pulled her as close as he could. Clare purred and pulled him as close as possible even almost breaking the clothes barrier. Luke rolled over so she was on top again allowing him to get her even closer if that was possible. She lay flat on him still kissing him and now her hands were on the side of his face. Luke broke the kiss and nuzzled the top of her head as his arms folded across her back. She snuggled the crook of his neck and purred gently. Luke grabbed the clean sheets and pulled them up over them with one hand while he nuzzled her temple affectionately. Clare purred again and nuzzled his cheek.

"Shall we get some sleep, there's going to be a lot of tears tomorrow..." Luke asked quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay..." She purred and closed her eyes gently. Luke tightened his hold on her and drifted off before her for once. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep shortly after.


	14. Sunday last day

Sunday

The sound of the kettle coming to a boil awoke the ninja from her sleep. The shear whistle made her ears ring so she groaned and covered her ears. Luke groaned and turned on his side taking Clare with him. The kettle was quickly removed and then the only sound was quiet footsteps heading into the living room. Clare uncovered her ears and snuggled back into Luke's chest. Anni and Link's bedroom door opened and someone stumbled into the hall and downstairs, "Anni it's ten o'clock, why'd you let us sleep in so late?" Clare groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh never mind, stupid question..." Luke's breathing hitched signalling he was now awake, "Ten already?"

"Mmhmm..." The younger woman hummed and snuggled into his chest again. Luke groaned and stretched around her before securing his arms back around her.

"Are we going to get up before lunch?" Clare muttered into his tanned chest.

"I'll get up when you do..." He replied.

"I think I slept funny because I've got that stupid kink in my neck again...So we'd better get up before it starts really bugging me..." She said and looked up at him. Luke smiled and gently hit a few pressure points making the tension in her neck release and the kink disappear.

"Better?" He asked as he sat up.

"Much..." She said and sat up with him.

"Well let's get dressed and get this over with, maybe it won't be as bad as last year..." Luke said as he got out of bed, though his tone said he knew what it would be worse.

"Yeah..." She said after heaving a heavy sigh and crawled out of bed to find her sandals.

"Catch." Luke said as he tossed Clare her shorts. She caught them and slid them on while bending to pick up his belt. She walked over to him and threaded it threw his belt loops on the pants he just pulled on.

"Something tells me this year, goodbyes are going to be the worst..." Luke sighed as Clare buckled his belt.

"Something tells me your right..." She said and let go of his belt when it was fastened to reach around him for her own belt. Luke stretched then pulled on his black shirt and coat.

"Now if we meet Jolene, you're going to have to hide, unless she knows your blonde..." Clare said threading the belt in her belt loops.

"No, she doesn't you're the first to know other than my family..." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright hiding for you and of course my regular job, beating the snot out of wanna be..." Clare said and leaned against him when her belt was fastened.

"You know you love kicking her ass every time..." He purred as he nuzzled her shoulder. She turned and nuzzled his chest.

"Shall we?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...let's get it over with..." She said and turned to the door. Luke opened the door after pulling on his boots and heading down the stairs. Clare jumped down the stairs while pulling on her sandals and tripped on the last step but she caught herself on her hands and was now standing on her hands.

"Well that was graceful." Luke chuckled as she got up.

"Wasn't it..." She said and brushed her hands on her shorts.

"Come on..." He said as he walked into the living room. Anni looked up from whatever she had been doing.

"You're leaving already?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, but we'll be back...You know we will." Clare whispered and hugged the younger girl.

"I'll walk you down..." Anni said quietly, no tears, no sniffing, nothing, she was just withdrawn.

"Alright..." The ninja said and stood up slowly. Anni got up off the couch and followed them to the door, Link trailing her, Johnny in his arms. Clare opened the door and walked with her new family to the docks. The entire walk down, Anni didn't say a word as Link talked with Luke about their next destination, something was off. The older sage watched her out of the corner of her eye. When they got down to the docks Johnny jumped out of Link's arms to nuzzle her mother's neck.

"I'm going to miss you momma..."

"I'll miss you too Josephine..." Clare said and nuzzled the keaton. Johnny's entire litter shifted causing her to wince, "I'll get Anni to send a letter after I deliver."

"Alright...Be good for Anni and Link, Johnny girl." The ninja said and handed her back to Link.

"Be careful out there you two..." Link said as he gave Clare a one armed hug.

"Oh we'll be fine, as long as we've got you guys to come home to..." She said and hugged him back.

"We'll be here..." Link replied as he let her go. This entire exchange went on without a word from Anni, she just kept her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her.

"Anni..." Clare said as she put her hand on the smaller girls shoulder gently. She was shaking, she wasn't showing it but she was. Clare pulled her into a hug and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"I don't want you to go, you know you said not to worry but..." Anni whispered as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"It's alright to cry...it's alright to worry..." Clare whispered and rubbed Anni's head gently.

"I swore I'd see you off with a smile this year..." Anni whispered as her chest heaved against her need to cry.

"Just cry...It'll make me feel better then you can see us off with a smile, tears and all..." The ninja whispered. Anni's resolve shattered and her knees buckled as she started sobbing. The ninja fell with her and rubbed Anni's back slowly. Anni locked her arms around her aunt as she tried vainly to quell her tears.

"Shh...it's alright to cry once in a while...I do it too..." She whispered of course everyone in the small group heard her. Anni didn't calm at all only cried harder.

"Shh..." Clare soothed, slightly amazed that the pirates haven't charged down yet. The young mother to be took a few deep breaths but couldn't calm down.

"Shh..." Clare soothed again and started humming Luke's lullaby. Sophie seemed to sense her mother's distress as she shifted to try and distract her, Anni took a shaky breath as she once again tried to stop her tears.

"Alright Missy, time to show us that smile..." Luke said adopting Clare's nickname and hauled both woman to their feet. Anni covered her mouth as she tried to stop the hiccupped sobs that just wouldn't stop. Clare soothed her hair back still humming gently. It took a few minutes but Anni finally reigned her tears enough to smile a little.

"There we go...It may be small but it's still a smile..." Clare said as she lightly tapped the younger woman's nose. Anni nodded as she wiped at her now almost navy blue eyes.

"DON'T GO CLARE!" Sheik shouted running at the ninja who had let go of Anni. The taller blonde threw himself into the ninja's arms crying much like Anni had been.

"Uh...Sheik...HEY PERVERT!" Clare shouted and smacked the sheikhan man as he had grabbed her butt. He whimpered pathetically, "Please don't go Clare..."

"You're all out to get me aren't you..." She said and hugged him, "I'll be back..."

"Promise?" He asked, good goddesses it was last year all over again.

"Yes I promise..." She whispered after rolling her eyes.

"Okay..." He said quietly and released her.

"Alright guys we've got to go...See you in a while..." She said as Luke wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Bye Auntie Clare..." Anni said quietly, as Link gently pulled her into his arms.

"Bye Anni...Be good..." Clare said as they boarded the S.S. Linebeck. She nodded and buried her face in Link's shoulder as she started sobbing again. Luke blew the horn twice and the ship lurched forward until it picked up steam. A few months later Clare was sitting up on the deck. It has been quiet, no Jolene, no monsters, just her and Luke when she was whacked in the back of the head with something.

"Ouch...a letter?" Clare said and picked up the letter that smacked her in the back of the head. She turned it over and found the Aniku family crest on the seat of the letter and Anni's neat handwriting on the front.

"Hey, Linebeck we've got a letter from Anni..." The ninja said walking down into the cabin.

"She can't be due already could she?" Luke asked as he glanced back at her.

"She would've used that summoning thingy if she was..." Clare said as she unfolded the letter and picked up the picture it came with, "AWW!"

"What?" He asked looking at her after locking the helm in place.

"Johnny had her kits...six of them..." Clare said holding the picture to him.

"Well aren't they adorable, Anni's got bigger too..." He replied and pointed to where Anni sat in the background.

"Well yeah what would you expect, she's gotta be due soon...It says here the one on the far left is named Lucas and the one on the far right is Clare..." She said reading the back of the picture.

"Well that's sweet of her..." Luke replied as he took the letter to see how things were back home. The ninja scratched her head then her ear twitched.

"What did you hear Angel?" He asked as he read the letter.

"Why is it whenever things are going right does she show up..." Clare grumbled and slowly climbed up the steps. Luke sighed and just hid in a dark corner not bothering with the crate.

"Hello Jolene..." The ninja said looking over the railing to the pirate scaling the anchor chain.

"Hello bitch." Jolene said flatly.

"Bye Jolene." Clare said waving then kicked the anchor release switch. With a scream the pirate look-a-like was gone. Clare relied the anchor back up and went back down stairs.

"That was quick..." Luke said stepping out of his dark corner.

"She was hanging off the anchor chain so I dropped it and she fell with it." She explained.

"Nicely done..." He purred as he looped his arms around her waist.

"I know..." She said and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. Another few months later; Luke slipped up behind his ninja and looped his arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling Angel?" He purred.

"Luke...Am I worth your time?" The ninja asked looking down at her hands.

"Of course you are...what would ever make you thing that you aren't?" He asked tilting her head so she had to look at him.

"I think for once in her life Jolene is right..." She said looking anywhere else but at Luke.

"No, Clare, she's not. I don't have enough time in this world to give to you..." He said kneeling in front of her. "You're my Angel and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"But..." She said and looked down at him.

"No, I told you once and I'll tell you again, nothing she says about you will ever be true, EVER." He stated as he placed a kiss to both her palms.

"Then explain to me why I turn to mush so easily in your hands and why I enjoy it soo much if what she says isn't true!" Clare shouted stomping her foot.

"It's called love Clare, the exact same thing happens with Anni and Link. I will always love you no matter how mad you get at me and she's just upset because she couldn't have what you do..." Luke replied calming as he gently squeezed her hands.

"Luke...I need a hug..." She whispered.

"Come here..." Luke whispered as he opened his arms for her. The ninja launched herself into his arms, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Shh, it's alright..." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jolene's pregnant..." Clare said finally remembering seeing the pirate a little wider than she should be.

"See, you're that much better than her..." he said quietly. Neither of them noticed their surroundings change.

"Oh thank the Goddesses you're here..." Someone behind them sighed in relief. The ninja looked over Luke's shoulder at Link..."Where is she?" Clare asked taking command right there.

"Upstairs, her water broke almost twenty minutes ago..." Link replied as he leaned on the doorframe. The ninja was gone in a flash. Anni was upstairs in their room sitting on the bed with one hand on the underside of her rounded stomach, the other fisted in the sheets as another contraction hit her. Medli and Tetra were there also but where freaking out.

"Tetra go get warm water, Medli towels lots of them." Clare said taking charge and sending the girls on their way. A few minutes later... Both girls came back with their assigned objects, "Where do you want us Miss Clare?" Medli asked softly.

"One on either side of Anni..." She ordered. Down stairs with the two men. Link was pacing the floor at the bottom of the stairs where Luke sat with a book.

"Calm down runt, Clare's done this seven times that I know of..." The older blonde said as he pulled his young nephew onto the steps next to him. Another few hours later two very tired girls came down, Medli went over to Komali and Tetra flopped against Sheik. Link looked around in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" He asked his voice high with worry.

"You can go see her now..." Clare said coming down from the second floor, also looking very tired. Link was gone in an instant.

"How'd she do?" Luke asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"She did good..." Clare said while leaning against him.

"Good to hear, you going to see your grandkids?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, then you'll be able to see Sophie." The ninja said but made no move to stand.

"Alright let's go see the little ones." Luke replied placing the ninja back on her feet and standing up. She went up the stairs before him and opened Anni's door, "There they are..." She said while pointing to the three. Anni glanced up and smiled and patted the spot next to her while pointing Johnny out to Clare. The ninja walked over to the keaton while Luke went over to Anni, "So it is a girl..." He said. Anni smiled and nodded before slipping the tiny girl into his arms while she poked Link in the forehead so he'd wake up. Luke held the little girl and looked down at her while Clare was tackled by six little keaton kits who all yelled, "GRANDMA!"

"Alright you six, be nice..." Johnny said as she looked up, "Hi mom."

"Hi Johnny...and of course Hi you six little fuzz balls..." Clare said as she felt the six kit's fur against her bare skin. Anni laughed and took Sophie from her Uncle, the tiny infant was starting to make a fuss about all the noise in the room. Clare shook her head and picked up the kits before putting them back with their mother.

"Alright Luke...You might want to get the S.S Linebeck back...it's still where we left it..." Clare pointed out while pointing to the docks where only the King of Red Lions floated. Luke made an odd face and darted out the door muttering under his breath. The ninja snickered then went down the stairs to give the two family's some alone time that they wanted. Luke reappeared a few minutes later, a little wet but otherwise ready to go.

"Let's go say bye to the others then we can set sail...again..." Clare said then went up the stairs again. Luke nodded and followed after her, nearly tripping over Jessie in the process.

"Watch your step..." She said then promptly tripped on the top step on the stairs, "Maybe I should take my own advice once in a while..."

"Maybe..." Luke replied as he opened the door. The ninja picked herself up off the floor and followed after him. Anni looked up, "Leaving again?"

"Yeah..." Clare said as she stepped around Luke who had stopped just inside the door, "But of course we'll be back." She said.

"Well thank you for being here, hopefully things will be a little calmer next year. " Anni said as she beckoned Clare over.

"Yeah, hopefully..." Clare said as she walked over to Anni. The new mother laughed lightly and pulled her Aunt into a one armed hug, "I'll see you on the docks next year."

"I'll be watching for you..." Clare said while hugging Anni then she moved aside for Luke to hug the girl.

"Try to get some sleep, I think you both need it..." Luke said motioning to the currently unconscious blonde next to her. Clare shook her head and turned to go to the door. She went down the stairs threw the other door and was already halfway down to the docks. Luke fazed in right next to her and looped an arm around her waist.

"GAH!!...Oh it's you Luke..." Clare said almost jumping away.

"And who else would it be?" he asked nuzzling her shoulder.

"I don't know...I can't sense weak magic...it's only strong magic that I can sense..." Clare said as she leaned against him as they continued walk down to the ship. Luke just shook his head and scooped her off her feet with a smirk. She meeped and clutched the front of his shirt.

"You're fine, I won't drop you..." Luke cooed as he kissed her temple.

"I know I just like my feet on the ground..." She whispered and snuggled into his chest. Luke smiled and boarded the ship where he placed Clare back on her feet.

"Wait a minute...did you faze?" She asked staring at the back of his head, trying to make him crack.

"What if I did?" he asked smiling over his shoulder at her.

"I wonder about you sometimes..." The ninja said as she went over to cannon and raised it then she perched herself on the top. Luke chuckled and headed below deck to start the engine back up. The wind blew the blond locks of the ninja's hair behind her head as she looked back up at the Inn. Luke blew the horn once as the S.S. Linebeck lurched forward and headed for their next destination.


End file.
